Pasarella Soul Society
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Yachiru organiza un desfile de Modas en la sociedad de almas, en tres días sera el gran evento!, con que desfilaran las participantes?... un momento, los hombres tambien pueden participar! ohh! Inscripciones abiertas!
1. Chapter 1

**- ****Pasarella Soul Society - **

- Vamos chicos!, apúrense! – les gritó Yachiru, mientras los shinigamis salían desperdigados con varios fajos de afiches bajo el brazo – no se olviden de pegarlos en todos los lugares!!

* * *

- Eh!!, Taicho!! – Matsumoto estaba emocionadísima – mire mire mire este afiche!!:

Gran desfile de Modas!!, ven y participa en:

**Pasarella Soul Society**

Si tienes un cuerpo atractivo con lo que supones

Encantarás tanto a los espectadores como al jurado,

entonces ven y atrévete a mostrarlo

en este maravilloso concurso.

Hombres, mujeres o tú, pueden inscribirse,

Todos son admitidos, …bueno, Yamamoto Taicho, si tiene

un poco de decencia no se inscriba ok

Inscripciones: Cuartel del Undécimo escuadrón

Producido por: Yachiru

- Lo leyó Taicho??, que le parece si no inscribimos? Eh? Eh?? Que dice??

- Estás loca Matsumoto, no me metas en tus idioteces

- Umm… tal vez Hinamori participe… - dijo manipuladoramente

- Y?- rojo como un tomate

- No me diga que esa niña enana no le gusta Taicho!! Todos saben que… - no terminó de decir porque al voltear a verlo, tenía la mirada de callate-o-te-mato y tenía un tic en el ojo – entonces… nos inscribimos??

- NO, me largo

- Taicho, no se ponga rojo!!, Taichoo no se vayaaa, Taicho noo!!, Ay!, yo si me voy a inscribir, obvio que debo de ganar, quien más va a tener este cuerpazo 90 – 60 - … este bueno, por eso digo, cuerpazo vah, que sexy soy…!

* * *

- Que haces Yumichika!!, camina!

- Oye Ikkaku mira – señaló el afiche – es como si estuviera hablando de mi, mi belleza, mi escultural cuerpo, mi perfecto cabello… si si lo se, soy lo mejor

- Cállate idiota, tu unicamente eres metrosexual!!nada de cuerpo escultural y eres hombre ok??… o no? Bueno, supongo que si, la cosa es que ese concurso es para mujeres, o te vas a parar allí con tu maquillaje, peluca y finges ser un travesti??

- Callete tú!!, yo voy a participar y tu vienes conmigo

- Que??, no no, ni lo sueñes mariposita

- Como me has llamado??

- Mariposita jaja, te cae bien verdad?

- Pues si yo soy mariposita tú eres un calvo y encima imbecil

- Que has dicho?

- CALVOOOOOOOOO, CALVOOOO; CALVOOO!!

- NO SOY CALVO!!, SOLO QUE ME CORTE EL PELO PORQUE…

- CALVO CALVO CALVOOOOOOOOOOOO

- YUMICHIKAAAAA

- CALVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- YUMICHIKA VEN AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

* * *

Una jigokucho apareció en el salón de clases de Ichigo, y sin que sus compañeros de clase, excepto Chad, Ishida, Inoue y Rukia, pudieran escuchar oyeron el mensaje:

- Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihouin, ex miembros del gotei 13; Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue, Ishida Uryuu y Yasutora Sado, los ex ryokas; y por supuesto tú Rukia-chan, se les concede autorización para que acudan al gran evento "Pasarella Soul Society", que se realizará dentro de tres días… "Si tienes un cuerpo atractivo con lo que supones encantarás tanto a los espectadores como al jurado, entonces ven y…"

- Qué demonios es eso Rukia? – preguntó Ichigo

- No lo sé, pero suena interesante!! – dijo excitada – verdad Inoue??

- Eh jeje – dijo timidamente – si, supongo

- Se van a inscribir?? – Ishida las miró

- No creo que Rukia pueda mostrar demasia… – Rukia lo pateó – qué??

- Que yo no puedo mostrar demasiado?? Eso has querido decir estúpido cabeza hueca??, que no tengo nada que mostrar??

- Cálmate Kuchiki-san, él no quiso decir que no tienes cuerpo alguno sino…

- Tú también Ishida??. Inoue, nos vamos, debemos de inscribirnos

- Qué??, Hablas en serio Rukia?? – Ichigo la miró

- Por supuesto

- Entonces eso no me lo voy a perder jajaja, tú modelando jajajaja… AUUU!!, no me golpees

- Pues mejor cállate idiota!!

- Kurosaki yo no pienso ir a ver chicas semidesnudas – Ishida tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus cristales brillaban cubriendo sus ojos

- Pervertido, si se te nota en la cara que es lo que más quieres!! – le dijo de reojo – ya dije que yo no me lo pierdo, Chad, te vienes?

- Hmmm – asintió

- Pues entonces vayamos

* * *

- Escuchaste eso Kisuke?

- Ehhhh, por supuesto, nos han invitado a nosotros también, que amable por parte de Yachiru!!

- Esa mocosa puede conseguir lo que sea, no por nada es la presidenta de La Asociación de mujeres shinigami

- Eto…, te vas a inscribir??

- Claro, tu crees que el jurado se va a resistir a esta belleza?? – dijo con su forma de gato – además tal vez gane algo

- Jaja, mira, para serte sincero, con ese cuerpo no creo que impresiones mucho

- Ehh, pero co mi cuerpo real, mataré

- Jajaja, bueno, en eso puedes tener razón

* * *

- Eh Kira, has visto el cartel del modelaje?? – Renji se alzó la botella

- Hip, claro, te piensas inscribir?? Hip

- Estás loco?? No, sólo me da curiosidad

- Hip, yo quiero ver a las chicas jeje

- Jaja, eso lo dices solo porque estas borracho

- Hip, no estoy bowrruacho, si solo he tomado hip, 3 botellas

- Jaja, ok, entonces, tu te vas a inscribir?

- No no , ya te dije que quiero ver chicas hip, te imaginas a Matsumoto hip wow eso si que debe ser…

- Kira, mejor no hables, te vas arrepentir luego

- jeje pero te la imaginas Renji??, anda, wow… y tu Kuchiki-san ohh, tal vez participe también

- No es nada mio, Kira

- Ah, pero te gusta no? hip

- NO, es como mi hermana, ademas creo que a ella le gusta… Oye!!, y que hago diciéndote esas cosas a ti!!

- Hip, no lo se jeje

- Mejor me voy, nos vemos Kira, no te pienso llevar a tu cuartel

- Renjiiiiii, no te vayas…., oh, se fue hip

* * *

- Ken-chan!!, mira mira, quienes se han inscrito hasta ahora

- Oh, interesante, nunca pensé que ése se apuntaría

- Ohhh yo tampoco, jaja, pero bueno, faltan solo tres días, no es emocionante??

- Eh…

- Ya quiero ver!!, kyaaaaaaaaa

- Y quienes van a ser los jurados??

- Umm, uno de ellos eres tup

- Que??

- Si, tu Ken-chan

- Ehh??

- Bueno, no interesa, vamos, tenemos que preparar muchas cosas

* * *

**Continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

En Hueco Mundo…

- Si Aizen-sama?

- Eh quiero que tú y Grimmjow... – se lo terminó de decir mientras el ojo de Ulquiorra temblaba como un tic nervioso

- Ccommo usted ordene Aizen-sama, se lo diré de inmediato

* * *

En la Sociedad de Almas…

- Vamos Inoue, apúrate y escribe tu nombre!!

- Kuchiki-san es que yo no…

- Mejor yo lo escribo por ti ok?

- Pero…

- Oye Rukia, creo que Inoue no quiere…

- Cállate Ichigo, tú no intervengas!!, tú no sabes de los deseos ocultos de una señorita ok, así que cierra tu bocota y déjame hacer esto a mi!!, bien, ya estamos inscritas!!

- Ichigo no te piensas inscribir??

- Jamás participaré en esas idioteces – cruzó los brazos

- Ya verás jeje…– pensó - Ohhhhh Renji!!, qué haces aquí??

- Rukia?, tú que haces aquí??

- Me inscribo para eso de la Pasarella

- Qué vas a participar??

- Y tú no??

- Eh… bueno…

- Oh, yo pensaba que como tenías un súper buen cuerpo, que es obviamente envidiable, ibas a participar…, pero que lástima…, te verías tan bien modelan… - Ichigo volteó entornando los ojos

- Ok, cambié de opinión, donde me inscribo? – dijo el pelinaranja

- Queeeeeeee, tú también Ichigo?? – le gritó Renji

- Claro, porque no?, apuesto a que no me podrías ganar, por eso no te inscribes

- Cómo dices?, claro que yo soy mucho mejor que tú, y te apuesto a que pierdes. Dame ese lapicero Rukia

- Dios que idiotas que son, que fácilmente los pueden convencer – pensó Ishida

- Ishida-kun, tú no te vas a inscribir?? – le preguntó Inoue con su vocecita

- Ehh jeje, no creo que…

- Con las lindas ropas que sabes hacer, sería una pena

- Bien, pásame el lapicero por favor!!

- Oh, aquí está – se lo entregó

- Demonios, y yo que decía que los convencen rápido, ahora les gane en idiotez – pensó el Quincy

- Ishida… - murmuró Chad

- Si, lo sé lo sé, soy imbecil no?

- Hmmm – asintió

- Y tú, no vas a inscribirte?

- Hmm Hmmm – negó

- Ok, entonces nos verás hacer el ridículo…

* * *

Más tarde…

- Umm, si lo inscribo no creo que mi Taicho se moleste… o tal vez, pero creo que le estoy haciendo un favor, verdad??

- Shiro-chan no se molestaría por eso - le dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa

- Ay Momo, eres tan linda!, entonces nos inscribimos?

- Qué?, yo?, no me dijiste que era para inscribirte a ti y a Shiro-chan??

- Pero es que si solo somos nosotros, no va a querer participar!!, anda Momo, porfis!! Si??

- Umm, bueno, creo que será divertido

- No te digo que eres muy mona!!

- Ojalá que mi Taicho no se moleste, si, es un favor, va a estar con Momo además, así que será de una u otra manera feliz juju – pensó

* * *

Como faltaban unos días para el gran desfile, Yachiru les proporcionó habitaciones y comida a todos sus invitados, como se esperaba de ella, era una genial anfitriona, no olvidó ningun detalle y ninguna atención, todo estaba planeado. Y lo mejor, ya tenía todo listo, la gran pasarela ya estaba armada y su concurso había causado un gran furor en toda la Sociedad de Almas, más que nada ese era el motivo de su emoción.

* * *

Por la mañana del día siguiente

- Muchas gracias a todos!!, las inscripciones se han cerrado – se escuchó la voz de Yachiru en toda la sociedad de almas – quiero decirles que soy muy feliz porque ya solo falta un día para _Pasarela Soul Society_ y sobre todo ansiosa porque quiero ver a todos mis concursantes!!, y a ti Ken-chan!!, como mi jurado favorito.

Bueno, a continuación, anunciaré la lista de todos los inscritos:

Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Orihime Inoue, Ishida Uryu, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, Yoruichi Shihouin, Urahara Kisuke, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Grimmjow Jeag… como demonios se lee esto vah no importa, Ulquiorra Schiffer y Kuchiki Byakuya.

A nuestros quince concursantes, la mejor de las suertes, y espero que todos se diviertan mucho en este gran evento!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – terminó por fin

* * *

- MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Se oyó en todo el Seireitei la voz de Toushiro

* * *

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – gritaron todos en la sexta división – EL CAPITÁN KUCHIKI??

* * *

- YUMICHIKAAAAAAA CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR!!

* * *

- Oye, escuchaste eso?, el pequeño Byakuya va a participar – dijo Yoruichi

- Umm, sip, eso es muy raro, algo se debe de traer entre manos o no?

- No lo sé, a veces ese chiquillo es muy misterioso

- Y esos Espadas?

- Jaja, ni me los imagino

- Pues ya veremos…

* * *

- He escuchado mal?? – preguntó Ichigo – ha dicho Kuchiki Byayuka??

- Creo que si – le respondió Ishida

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!, no me lo puedo creer!!

- Lo que yo no puedo creer es que esos Espadas también estén inscritos

- Será cosa de la chiquilla esa de pelo rosado, Yachiru

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y Rukia e Inoue aparecieron corriendo

- Mi Nii-sama va a participar!!

- Sip, nos dimos cuenta – la ignoró Ichigo

- Dios!!, mi Nii-sama!!

- Umm lo que me pregunto yo, es como Ulquiorra va a desfilar – sonrió Inoue graciosamente

- Parece que te interesa mucho es paliducho no? – le gruñó Ishida

- Jeje, nop, solo me preguntaba

- Lo que yo quiero saber es como demonios va a modelar Byakuya JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no me lo imagino

- Hmm – Chad y su gran dosis de participación en la conversación

- Para qué se habrá inscrito? – dijo Ichigo

Renji llegó corriendo y apareció en la puerta

- Mi Capitán va a participar!! – les gritó

- Por segunda vez, ya nos dimos cuenta! – volvió a ignorar Ichigo

- Pero, no lo puedo creer!!

- Por cierto, no lo has visto?? – preguntó Rukia

- Nop, nadie lo ha visto desde ayer

- Ohhh que raro

- Tal vez esté haciendo su traje – dijo Ichigo y se rió estruendosamente imaginándolo – AUUU!! – dos patadas le cayeron en la cabeza, una de Rukia y otra de Renji – Idiota tu no me pegues!

- No hables mal de mi capitán!! – le respondió Renji

- Sólo decía…

- Bueno, solo nos queda esperar el desfile de mañana – todos suspiraron como con cansancio, especialmente Ishida, Ichigo, Inoue y Renji

* * *

Sólo falta un día!!, y aun no saben quien es el jurado…

Mañana se inaugura Pasarella Soul Society!!

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

En el cuartel del undécimo escuadrón…

- Bueno, como te he dicho ya varias veces, yo no me inscribí por cuenta propia – reclamaba Toushiro

- Y como te he dicho yo, Hitsu-chan, está prohibido retirarse, has visto la cláusula que estaba en letra chiquita al final del formulario, dice bien claro que ningún concur…

- MALDICION!!, y te dije que yo no me inscribí por tanto no vi el cochino formulario!!

- Uy que agresivo, mira! – le puso un papel en la cara

- Que demonios… - intentó leer, abajo, había un asterisco con algo escrito

"Queridos concursantes, retirarse de este concurso, es completamente imposible, la autorización de Yamamoto Taicho ha sido dada y la condición es que nadie podrá retirarse y que todos los participantes, se rijan a las reglas que YO, YACHIRU, les imponga. Lo siento, soy su favorita JA JA!!"

- Pero como es posible!!

- Ya leíste, es una orden de Yamamoto Taicho, y además, el me dijo que si querían desistir de hacer el ridículo Oh perdón, de desfilar, tendrían un castigo; así que prepárate, porque mañana comenzamos kyaaaaaaaaa que emoción

- AHHHH demonios – tiró el papel y se fue

- Jijiji, que divertido es esto

* * *

- YUMICHIKAAAAAAAAAAA!!, MARIPOSITAAAAA DEL DEMONIOOO!!

* * *

Por la mañana del día siguiente…

- Todos los concursantes deben de estar a las 9 en punto en el camerino principal, allí se les dará las indicaciones respectivas – se oyó en todo el seiteitei

* * *

- Bueno, vamos – Rukia habló

- Oh Dios, como me meti en estooo – pensó el Quincy

- Tengo que ganarle a ese idiota – pensaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Renji

- Chad, tu vas a estar en el público no? – le preguntó Ichigo

- Hmmm

- Ok, entonces vamos

* * *

La pasarela estaba armada, era elegantísima, a ambos lados, había un montón de asientos, para el público asistente, y al frente, había una mesa especial, con ocho sillas, que era para el jurado.

Todo se estaba llenando, en la primera fila, estaban los Capitanes y los tenientes, y en toda la parte de atrás, los escuadrones y algunos Espadas que habían acudido.

Aún no había ningún jurado en los asientos y todos estaban muy ansiosos, porque ya faltaba poco para iniciar.

* * *

- Bien chicos – Yachiru apareció en el camerino principal - las indicaciones las van a escuchar cuando hable para el público si?, es que me da flojera repetirlas dos veces, miren, por ahí – señaló a cinco shinigamis que venían empujando varios carritos con un montón de ropa – escojan lo que se van a poner y luego pasen a la sala de maquillaje, ahí la Capitana Unohana y su escuadrón, se encargarán de ustedes, ok, nos vemos.

* * *

- Nii-sama…

- Oye Byakuya - Ichigo intentó aguantar su risa – puedo saber porqué te has inscrito??

- Motivos personales – se limitó a responder

- Y vas a modelar?

- No te interesa – se dio media vuelta y se fue

- No te preocupes Kuchiki-san, él va a hacer lo mejor! – le dijo Inoue

- EHh Kurosaki-san, que bien que bien – Urahara se acercó

- Ah, cierto, tú también vas a participar

- Obvio que si, no me lo perdería jaja

En ese momento Ulquiorra, aún con su tic en el ojo, entró, seguido de Grimmjow

- Ehhh llegaron las Espaditas – gruñó Ichigo

- Kurosaki Ichigo – le temblaba el ojo – ganaremos nosotros, asi que no te molestes en…

- Cállate – intervino Grimmjow – ves este cabello celeste cielo??, ves estas brazos fuertes??, uno reconstruido, pero eso no interesa, ves este cuerpo??, te aseguro que voy a ganar sin esfuerzo alguno

- Jajajajajaja, te ves muy idiota diciendo eso sabes – rió Ichigo

- Bien, no es por nada que Aizen-sama me haya enviado como representante ja!, será que sabe que este paliducho sin cuerpo, parece un payaso triste – señaló a Ulquiorra – es incapaz de ganar hasta la atención del jurado, así que quién mas, me escogió a mi – sonrió maquiavélicamente

- Ya te he dicho Grimmjow, que das miedo, mucho más que yo – habló Ulquiorra – y además yo no soy pálido, es despigmentación de piel, cuando era niño tuve una enfermedad y…

- No me importa, la cosa es que voy a ganar como sea y tú Kurosaki, te hundirás en la derrota!! – pero Ichigo ya se había ido a elegir sus ropas – oyeeeeeeeee demonios escúchame!

- Vamos nosotros también – lo ignoró Ulquiorra

* * *

- MATSUMOTO!! – parecía que humo salía de su cabeza

- Si Taicho?

- Donde te habías metido?

- Es que… Taicho, no se moleste si?, yo solo quería que fuera feliz – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- FELIZZZZZ?? CON ESTA ESTUPIDEZ?? GRRRRRRR, cuando termine esto…, cuando termine!!, vas a ver, vas a…

- Shiro-chan!!

- Hihihinamori…

- Hay Momo, llegaste justo en el momento exacto – la abrazó

- Jeje, hola Matsumoto-san, Shiro-chan, ya elegiste tus ropas?? – preguntó emocionada

- Eh..mm nop

- Entonces vamos!! – lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevó

- Fiu!, de la que me salvé – suspiró ella

* * *

Ikkaku jalaba del cabello a Yumichika

- Te dije te cuando te atrapara...

- Oye, ya no te molestes calvito, tienes un cuerpo bueno, asi que de qué te preocupas?

- Es que entreno todos los días

- Ves?, obviamente no eres un hombre tan lindo como yo, pero tienes posibilidades

- Jaja, aquí todos somos más hombre que tú

- No tengo porqué hacerte caso, tengo mucho que hacer, elegir mi vestuario y...

- Ok, voy a participar por esta vez, pero cuando acabe todo esto, ya vas a ver...

* * *

Yachiru salió finalmente al estrado, llevaba un kimono precioso, de colores, y su cabello rosado con un moño, que la hacía ver muy mona, era ideal para ella. Todos pusieron atención.

- Bienvenidosssssssssssssss a Pasarela Soul Society!! – gritó en el micrófono - estoy sumamente emocionada porque todos están aquí, dentro de pocos minutos, procederemos a empezar, pero antes, debo de presentar a mis ocho queridos miembros del jurado!!

Primero, el archiconocidísimo y temido capitán del undécimo escuadrón: Zaraki Kenpachi!!; kyaaa Ken-chan!!, te ves muy kawai!! – él con la misma pinta de siempre, pero esta vez, llevaba un par de gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, si se las hubiera puesto, hubiera parecido Termitator. Se ubicó en el primer asiento – Bien, nuestro segundo jurado, como era de esperarse, el gran Capitán, sólo porque soy su favorita, Yamamotoooo!! – entró saludando tipo maestro Roshi, con su bigotito y su bastón y se ubicó – nuestras siguientes jurados, bueno, dada a la escasez de mujeres que hay para que sean jurados, nos hemos visto obligados a incluirlas jaja, sólo es broma, démosle la bienvenida a la Capitana de la segunda división, Soi Fong!! Y a Kukaku Shiba!!, por si no recuerdan es la amiga de la gata Yoruichi – Soi Fong entró mirándola feo por lo que había dicho y se sentó, mientras Kukaku, con un cigarro en la boca y sus ropas extravagantes que apenas la cubrían, aparecía detrás – Ahora, quien menos se esperan, en representación de los ex ryokas: Yasutora Sado, Chad!! – detrás en los camerinos se oyó un "QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??". Y el salió, llevando una camisa floreada tipo hawaiana y se sentó, al lado de Kukaku – apuesto que fue una sorpresa para sus amiguitos!! Jejeje. Bueno, bueno, a continuación, desde Hueco Mundo, el malo malito de la serie, el ex capitán de la quinta división, Sousuke Aizen!!; el sueño frustrado de Matsumoto jaja, ex capitán de la Tercera división, Ichimaru Gin!! y por último, nuestro cieguito preferido, ex capitán de la novena división y el que falta para completar el clan de traicioneros del Gotei 13, Kaname Tosen!! – Entró Aizen, seguido de Ichimaru, que guiaba a Tosen del brazo – Parece que nuestro jurado, Tosen, tiene algunas dificultades?

- No, no, es que cuando sale ante público, pierde su sentido de orientación, es normal, no te preocupes – le dijo Ichimaru, que terminaba de ubicarse en su asiento

- Oh ok. Bueno, démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro jurado, que promete no dejarse llevar por favoritismos!!.

Finalmente, les explicaré un poco como va a realizarse este evento; el concurso tiene 7 etapas, en la primera, se presentará a cada uno de los concursantes, para que puedan conocerlos mejor y el porqué de su participación; de la segunda a la cuarta etapa, se irán eliminando de dos en dos a los participantes, luego, en la quinta, los que queden, nos demostrarán sus mejores habilidades y destrezas; de allí saldrán nuestros 5 semifinalistas; en la penúltima ronda, tendrán que responder con toda sinceridad las preguntas, así quedarán nuestro 3 últimos finalistas, de los cuales sólo uno ganará.

- OHHHHHHH – dijo el público

- Bien, antes de empezar, tenemos una comunicación con los camerinos, adelante Maki Maki!! – una gran pantalla salió detrás del escenario y allí apareció Makizo Aramaki con un micrófono

- Gracias Yachiru, como pueden ver querido público asistente, aquí, nuestra Capitana Unohana y su gran escuadrón, ha dejado a un lado sus tareas de enfermería para centrarse en el maquillaje de nuestros concursantes, mira!, allí está el famosísimo Kurosaki Ichigo!!

- Bravoooooooooooooo – gritó el público

- NOOO ME GRABESSSSSSSSSS!! - fue lo último que se escuchó cuando la pantalla se puso en negro

- Ups, parece que hay algunos desperfectos con las cámaras, bien, ahora si, después de tanta espera, _PASARELA SOUL SOCIETY _da inicio a su espectáculo!! – estallaron los aplausos del público – que pase nuestro primer concursante…

**Continuará****… **


	4. Chapter 4

- …Que pase nuestro primer concursante, él es un peladito muy kawaii, siempre tiene cara de matón y quiere pelea y más pelea, se parece a Ken-chan!, el tercero al mando del undécimo escuadrón Ikkaku!! - él entró, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa de seda blanca media desabotonada, y una chaqueta azulina brillante encima, y un sombrero marrón ladeado en la cabeza. A pesar de haber dicho que no quería participar ni nada de eso, se estaba tomando muy en serio lo del concurso, desde su entrada, había caminado suavemente mirando hacia el frente, como un modelo debía de hacerlo

- Wow!! – dijo el público

- Ohh Kaku-chan, te ves muy bien – él se paró a su lado – esa ropa y esa caminata tuya compensa tu cara de matón - jeje

- Grrr…

- Bueno, continuemos, ella es una teniente muy peculiar y no solo por sus medidas, jaja, sino porque es muy eficiente en su desempeño, o al menos eso ha puesto aquí…

- Jajajaja – rió el público

- La teniente del décimo escuadrón, Rangiku Matsumoto!! - ella entró caminando muy sexy, con una rosa en el cabello suelto, y tenía puesto un vestido mejor-no-te-pongas-nada color rojo, que dejó boquiabiertos a todo el público y a los hombres del jurado. Se puso al lado de Ikkaku.

- Mira lo que te perdiste Gin – y le sacó la lengua

- Bien, ahora el chico que a pesar de su corta edad, nadie sabe cuantos años tiene, se ha convertido en capitán, tiene un carácter amargado, pero es muy popular entre las chicas, Toushiro Hitsugaya!!

- No digas nada no digas nada, todo es porque el capitán Yamamoto dio una orden – murmuró en voz baja mientras entraba. Llevaba una camisa celeste, un pañuelo en el cuello y unos pantalones que resaltaban su pequeño pero buen cuerpo. Cinco grandes pancartas que decían "TE AMAMOS TOUSHIRO", fueron levantadas por shinigamis de su escuadrón – oh por el amor de Dios, que vergüenza…

- Veo que tienes barra Hitsu-chan

- No es mi barra

- Vamos, emociónate aunque sea un poco

- AHH MALDICION – y se paró al lado de Matsumoto – te mataré por esto…. – le susurró de cerca a su teniente

- Ahora es el turno de la dulce y pequeña shinigami, Momo Hinamori!! – entró con un vestido rosa, un moño perfecto y una gran sonrisa – mirenla, es tan mona!!

- Shiro-chan, que emoción – le dijo en voz baja cuando se pudo a su lado, mientras él se sonrojaba todavía más

- Momento de presentar al chico de los lentes, el Quincy!, Uryu Ishida – apareció con un traje blanco con sombrero y una corbata negra

- Oye niño, te ves muy sexy – le gritó Kukaku desde el lugar del jurado

- Eh jeje – sonrió torpemente sin querer – maldición no debí de haber hecho eso… - pensó

- Es un chico un poco pálido, y nunca lo hemos visto sonreir, tiene un cachito que me encanta y viene en representación de Hueco Mundo!!, démosle la bienvenida a Ulquiorra Schiffer, que ohh, lleva un terno negro que le queda muy bien, oye, no está tan mal después de todo… - Inoue se asomó detrás de bambalinas y observó, si, se le veía muy bien a pesar del hueco que tenía – El turno es para el rubio que aun no ha formalizado su misteriosa relación con Yoruichi, el ex capitán Urahara!!

- Oye, nosotros sólo somos amigos – le dijo cuando entró con un traje elegante azul oscuro, pero llevando aun su sombrero

- Uy si, todos nos creemos eso; aun cuando pasan mas tiempo solos, en tu almacen, del que lo harían dos novios

- jeje, pero eso es sólo porque…

- El siguiente – no lo dejó terminar – es el chico al que Ikkaku le llama mariposita, el metrosexual del Seireitei, el famoso Yumichika!!, todos nos preguntamos porqué su nombre termina curiosamente en chika… jaja, broma broma

- Qué?, dónde están mis carteles diciendo "Te amamos Yumichika"??, no puede ser, nadie me preparó ni siquiera uno??

- Puedes ubicarte en tu sitio

- NO, a mi nadie me hizo un cartel, no es justo, yo quiero mi cartel!!

- HE DICHO QUE TE UBIQUESSSSSS – le gritó Yachiru, dejando que su otra personalidad saliera

- Ok ok, no te enojes

- Sigamos… - sonrió nuevamente – a nuestra siguiente participante le encanta la leche y es denominada la Reina de la velocidad, la que por lo visto no le hace caso al pobre Urahara-chan, Yoruichi Shihouin!!

- Gracias gracias – entró diciendo, con un vestido que tenía una abertura en la pierna, al parecer le hacía competencia a Matsumoto en quien lleva menos ropa

- Ahora, el chico que se disputa el premio a quien-es-el-que-matón, junto a Ikkaku, el teniente Renji Abarai!!, ohh, por fin le veo el pelo suelto…

- Niño, tu también estás bueno – le gritó Kukaku

- Gracias, vieja solterona

- CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADOOO?? – se paró de su asiento

- Por favor, conservemos la calma – intervino Yachiru

- Pero me ha llamado viej…

- HE DICHO QUE CONSERVEN LA CALMAAAAAAAAA

- Ok…

- El turno es del hombre que según ha puesto aquí, es el más sexy de Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow Jear… Ahhhhhh eras tú el del apellido raro, bueno, no importa

- QUE?, pero si es facilísimo, es Jeaguerjaques

- Cómo?

- Jeaguerjaques

- Lo puedes volver a repetir?

- Jeaguerjaques, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques

- Una vez más?

- Ah, olvidalo

- Jeje, perdón, pero es que es muy difícil. Bueno, ya falta poco, ya falta poco, ahora, una de las chicas más cotizadas del Seireitei, la pelinegra Kuchiki Rukia!!

- Ohhhhhhhh – dijo el público cuando ella entró. Tenía puesto un vestido corto, tipo kimono, que entallaba su pequeña figura, un moño al costado adornado con varias flores pequeñas y unos tacos que la hacían ver un poquitito más alta. Ichigo asomó la cabeza para ver cuando ella salía y cuando la vio, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no parecía ella, demonios, estaba linda…

- Rukia-chan, estás muy bonita – le dijo Yachiru

- Gracias – se ubicó al lado de Grimmjow – jajaja, los tengo dominados. Ichigo, te voy a ganar!!, por Chappy que te gano!! – pensó

- La concursante que viene, es conocida por su extraños poderes y por haber sido capturada por nuestro jurado Aizen, Orihime Inoue!!

- Aun quiero que vengas conmigo!! – le gritó Aizen

- Jaja, un ups, se supone que el no ruega no?, jaja. Nuestro penúltimo participante, el que tiene el pelo más extraño del mundo, un color zanahoria madura, el chico que salvó a Rukia-chan, el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigoooooooo… Eh?, Ichigo??, Ichigo!!

- Oh si si , allí voy – dijo sin quitar la vista de Rukia

- Ichigo cuida… (Plasssssshhh) – se chocó con un fierro de la estructura - …do

- AU! – se frotó la nariz

- Bueno bueno, la cosa es que allí está. Y por último, gracias a Dios, el que todos esperaban, el capitán de la sexta división, Kuchiki Byayuka!! – un sinfín de pancartas y cartelitos se alzaron. ÉL entro, tenía el cabello suelto y un traje, con la camisa fuera de los pantalones, a medio abotonar, y las manos en el bolsillo, caminando despreocupadamente, parecía más un super top model, que un capitan shinigami.

- Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow – gritó el público

- Chico, tú te llevas el premio mayor – le gritó Kukaku mientras él se acomodaba al lado de Ichigo

- Bien, gracias al cielo, nuestra presentación principal a terminado, y ahora, que todos han visto a nuestros participantes, tendremos el comentario de uno de los integrantes del jurado, en representación de todos ellos, adelante Tosen-chan

- Bueno… - comenzó él

- Estás mirando al lugar equivocado – Ichimaru le giró la cara hacia el estrado

- Bueno…, como decía, todos están muy bien, y espero que esta sea una competencia justa…

- Cómo puedes decir que todos están bien si no ves nada! – gritó alguien del público

- ACASO SE NECESITAN LOS OJOS PARA VER?; YO PUEDO VER CON EL CORAZÓN!!

- Oh, palabras emotivas de nuestro jurado – intervino Yachiru

- Waaaaaaaaa, te quiero cieguito – gritó una chica del público

- Bien…, como decía – prosiguió Tosen – una competencia justa y les deseamos suerte, porque pararse allí y modelar haciendo el ridículo, francamente yo no lo haría – rió mientras todos lo miraban mal – mal consejo no?, perdón, bueno, nada más entonces, suerte…

- Esas fueron las palabras de nuestro jurado, y ahora, comenzaremos con la primera eliminatoria, después del desfile en trajes de baño

- TRAJES DE BAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?? – gritaron todos.

- Chicos, a los vestidores!

**Continuará…**

**Próximo cap, en trajes de baño, dedicado a Pao ;P, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen feliz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Waaaaaaaaaaa, disculpen la demora, ahí les va el cap!, gracias por leer!!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Mientras esperamos a los concursantes, nuestros invitados de Hueco Mundo, nos han traído un pequeño número, espero que lo disfruten!!

La música de _Thriller_ comenzó a sonar y el humo artificial se expandió por el escenario, varios hollows disfrazados de monstruos (de hecho, no le hacía falta el disfraz), salieron…

- Esos son mis chicos!! – gritó Aizen desde su asiento… y comenzó el baile

…

Al mismo tiempo…

- Maldita mocosa – gruñó Ichigo – cómo demonios nos vamos a poner esta cosa – dijo tirándole en la cara, el traje de baño a Renji

- Qué… acaso tienes miedo de perder?? – rió

- No idiota!!, pero caminar por ahí semidesnudo, no va conmigo

- Si…, y yo estaré muy emocionado

- Kurosaki Ichigo – Ulquiorra se acercó. Estaba sin su típica camisa blanca – umm, cómo se usa esto? – preguntó agarrando por el revés la pequeña ropa de baño

- JAJAJAJAJAJJA – no pudo evitar reírse - que… este… acaso no usas calzoncillos debajo de ese trajecito??

- Emm, no

- AJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJA – rieron con Renji

- Ok, jaja, mira, lo agarras así y tienes que ponértelo para que te quede como él, ves? – señaló a Yumichika

- Ah, comprendo…

- PERO NO TE DESVISTAS AQUÍ!!

- Entonces dónde?

- Por allí hay vestidores, es que no recuerdas que hace un rato te cambiaste??

- Yo me cambié aquí…

- Ya vete mejor

- Oh, entiendo

Cuando desapareció, rieron hasta las lágrimas.

- Nunca imaginé jajajaja

- Bueno, bueno, ahorita nos van a llamar, así que volviendo al tema de los calzoncillos estos, no podrían habernos dado algo que nos cubriera aunque sea un poquito más??, mira a Ishida, está todo cubierto con una toalla, cómo va a salir…

- Oye, pero mira hacia allá – Renji señaló disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Byakuya

- Ohh, él no parece tener problemas… - él estaba ya cambiado, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y su maravilloso cabello negro suelto

- Será mejor que nos apuremos…

…

- Kuchiki-san, ese traje de baño te queda hermoso!!

- Gracias Inoue, tu estás… bueno, exuberante con eso, vamos, cúbrete un poco si?

- Oh! ok!

- Orihimeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! – Matsumoto llegó corriendo

- Oh por Dios!! – dijo Rukia al verla

- Te gusta mi traje?? – les preguntó

- Emm, bueno, si Inoue estaba… bueno, tú… entonces… mejor también cúbrete jeje

- Matsumoto-san, así estoy bien? - apareció Hinamori

- Ohhh, tú si estás decente – le sonrió Rukia

- Gracias Kuchiki-san

- Eh chicas!

- Oh Yoruichi-san… ok… eso está peor, vamos cúbrase también

- ATENCIÓN – se oyó la voz de Maki Maki – Yachiru-sama los anunciará dentro de 2 minutos, pro favor estén preparados

…

- Oh no, voy a hacer el ridículo – se lamentaba Ishida en una esquina aún envuelto en la toalla

…

- Eh paliducho, admira mi bello cuerpo – gruñó Grimmjow

- Ya te dije que no soy pálido porque quise, sino…

- Dime si esto no es ejemplo de un buen cuerpo?, a que si?

- Idiota… - susurró para si mismo dándose la vuelta

- Oye, escúchame!!

…

- Byakuya-kun, se te ve muy bien – le habló Urahara

- Ah – respondió

- jeje, no me vas a decir nada a mi?

- Umm, no se, que desea que le diga

- No se, algo bueno

- Ya se le nota la edad… - dijo y se fue

- QUE? Oye, espera, que has dicho? Nooo, si yo aun soy joven, oye chiquillo maleducado, no te vayas!!

…

- Matsumoto te voy a matar, Matsumoto te voy a matar, Matsumoto te voy a matar!! – murmuraba Hitsugaya meciéndose sentado…

…

- Ikkaku, que te parece? – le dijo Yumichika mientras daba una vuelta

- Persona equivocada para preguntar eso, No te parece que deberías decirselo a una mujer?, es obvio que no te voy a decir si Yumichikita, que linda que estás no?

- CALVO AMARGADO!! – le sacó la lengua

…

- Recuerden que en esta etapa, se eliminará a dos de los concursantes, así que mucha suerte.

Maki Maki, todo listo??

- Todo listo Yachiru-sama!! – se oyó

- Esta vez, comenzaremos por las chicas!! – se ubicó a un lado de la pasarela – Veamos a Inoue!! – ella salió con un traje de baño entero, color amarillo y una falda de seda transparente

- Ohhhhhhhhh – exclamó el público cuando dio la vuelta y volvió hacia Yachiru

- Nyaaaa!!, gracias – gritó Inoue alzando los brazos antes de volver detrás de bambalinas

- Jeje, se emocionó… seguimos con Yoruichi!!

…

- Inoue-san, te viste muy bien – le dijo Ishida, cubierto con la toalla

- Si??, que emoción Ishida-kun!!, pero… porqué estás envuelto con eso?

- Eh jeje, nada – y desapareció corriendo

…

- Matsumoto!! – anunció Yachiru

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh – exclamó el público mientras ella modelaba su bikini rosa

- Hinamori!!

- Que mona!! – dijo un shinigami del público

- A QUIÉN LE DICES MONA!! – se oyó la voz de Hitsugaya detrás del escenario cuando ella terminaba de caminar por la pasarela

…

- Taicho, calmese, deje que Momo termine de desfilar – trató de tranquilizarlo Matsumoto

- Pero ese imbécil le ha dicho MONA!!

…

- Rukia-chan!!

Cuando entró, todos enfocaron su mirada en ella.

- Woooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!! – exclamó el público

Rukia llevaba un hermoso bikini blanco, que resaltaba la belleza de su cabello negro, peinado con un moño al lado derecho. Caminó extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás mientras estiraba la toalla, como lo haría una top model. Llegó al final de la pasarela y se paró apoyando su peso a un lado, con las manos en la cintura, dio una vuelta, ladeó su cuerpo hacia el otro lado y sonrió al público .

Ichigo y Renji estaban mirando anonadados. Esa era la misma Rukia que conocían?

- Demonios, está preciosa… - pensó Ichigo

- Esa es Rukia? – se preguntó Renji – oye cierra la boca imbécil!!, Ichigo?, OOOYEEEE, puedes respirar eh!!

- Ah si si, no, no es nada

- A qué lo está haciendo bien eh?

- Ah si si - dijo como un tonto ensimismado - No, no, es decir que ha desfilado bien, pero no me va a ganar – rió efusivamente como para disimular

- Si seguro, te creo – dijo Renji con sarcasmo

…

Rukia regresó modelando para entrar detrás de bambalinas.

- Supérame!! – le dijo a Ichigo guiñándole un ojo

- Oye, te acaba de hablar, maldición cierra la boca!! – le gritó Renji

- JA! – reaccionó por fin – eh no, no, digo si, no… AUCH!!, POR QUE ME GOLPEAS!?

- Oh perdón, ya habías reaccionado

…

- Y a continuación los chicos!! – gritó emocionadísima Yachiru – Byakuya!! - Todos levantaron sus carteles de "Byakuya Taicho, lo amamos", mientras él entraba ohh si, era demasiado hermoso… caminando allí despacio, se parecía a su hermana en lo elegante y bello, tenía una toalla cruzada en la cintura, y cuando llegó al final de la pasarela, se la sacó, dejando al aire su seeeeeeexy cuerpo, tenía un corto traje de baño azulino.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaron todos los del público, en especial las chicas, que comenzaban a gritar como locas

Ichigo que se había quedado mirando para reírse un rato, se quedó idiota. Byakuya regresó y se cubrió nuevamente.

…

- Yumichika!!

- Es gay? – dijo alguien del público cuando pasó

- OYE MALDITO CABRÓN SOY BIEN HOMBRE!! Todo porque sientes envidia de mi cuerpo no? – le gritó – compostura compostura, es un hombre muy envidioso – se dijo a si mismo y siguió caminando, según él, sexy…

- Ishida!!

…

- Tu turno – le dijo Inoue jalandole la toalla y empujándolo con una gran sonrisa hacia el escenario

…

Ishida salió disparado hacia la pasarela e intentó hacer su mejor esfuerzo, fingiendo estar tranquilo mientras daba la vuelta.

- Oh, después de todo no es tan difícil – se dijo, pero cuando miró que estaba casi desnudo, casi se desmaya

- Chicooooooo, así te ves mejor – le gritó Kukaku – Ishida caminó lo más rápido posible para terminar

…

- Nyaaaaaa, Ishida-kun estuvo kawaii - le gritó Orihime cuando él entró a cubrirse hasta el cuello

…

- El palidito Ulquiorra y su gran hueco jaja!!

Él entró caminando tranquilamente, llevaba un traje de baño de color negro, que lo hacía, mucho más pálido, por supuesto, pero se le veía bien, no sonreía ni nada, pero cuando dio la vuelta, tal y como lo habían hecho todos, recibió varios silbidos.

- Estás bueno!! – le gritaron

- Oh, gracias – respondió mecánicamente

El único problema, era el huequito ese que tenía en el cuello, era un poco… raro, pero después de eso, se le veía bien.

- El siguiente es Ikkaku y su cara de amargado!!

…

- Lo hiciste bien, Ulquiorra-san – le hbló Inoue cuando retornó

- Umm, igual tú – fue una respuesta inesperada para ella

…

- Urahara!! – él entró tranquilo, pero cuando estaba por la mitad, las palabras de Byakuya se le vinieron encima "…ya se te nota la edad" – noooo – gritó y todos lo miraron – eh jeje, perdón, lo que pasa es que tuve un recuerdo y…

- CAMINAAAAA!! – le gritó Yachiru

- Ok ok

- Bien, casi llegando al final, Hitsugaya!!

- Matsumoto te voy a matar, Matsumoto te voy a matar, Matsumoto te voy a matar – murmuraba al caminar mientras las pancartas se levantaban. Tenía una camisa floreada completamente abierta y un traje de baño azul, su color ideal. Se dio la vuelta y las chicas gritaron

- Eres sexy Shiro-chan!!

- A QUIEN LE LLAMAN SHIRO-CHAN!! – resongó – soy el Capitan Hitsugaya para todos ustedes entienden?? – y se metió detrás de bambalinas

- Ups, ese fue el niño amargura Toushiro jeje. Es el turno de Renji!! - salió llevando una media cola y como era de esperarse, un traje de baño rojo.

- Woooooooooooow eso si que es cuerpo – le gritó Kukaku cuando dio la vuelta.

- Grimmjow Jear… algo!!

- Jeaguerjaques!! – entró diciendo

- Bueno, eso!

- Admirenme – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, volteando con su traje de baño celeste

- Tiene un hueco!! – dijo alguien

- Y queeeee?

- Por qué tienes un hueco?? – preguntó

- Por qué no le preguntaste eso al paliducho sin cuerpo?

- Es que el de él es kawaii

- Y el mio no?

- Emm nop

- AHHHHHHHH, los odio!!

- Bueno, y finalmente, Ichigoooooooooo!!

Cuando él entró, todos dijeron "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", tenía una ropa de baño que lo hacía ver como un nadador de las olimpiadas, resaltaba su musculoso pecho; y la toalla que llevaba en los hombros, lo hacía ver mucho más sexy…

Caminó hacia delante y se paró, dio media vuelta y volvió a posar, para luego regresar hacia bambalinas.

Allí, Rukia lo miraba sorprendida.

- Idiota, así no me superas – le dijo

- Jaja, ya veremos enana!!

…

- Ese fue el final del desfile individual!!; ahora chicos, pasen por favor – todos se ubicaron alrededor de la pasarela, tipo concurso de miss mundo - bien, ya tenemos los resultados – dijo agarrando el sobre que Maki Maki le entregó - sólo 13 de ellos seguirán en el concurso, así que conozcamos a los clasificados de esta etapa!! – abrió el sobre y leyó – es una lástima, pero nuestro primer eliminado es: Ayasegawa Yumichika

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – gritó él – cococomo??, no, no puede ser, an visto bien mi bello cuerpo nooo, no me pueden sacar primero nooooo – siguió gritando cuando se lo llevaron

- Ok, ahora, nuestro siguiente eliminado es: Kisuke Urahara

- Lo sabía, estoy poniéndome viejo… – dijo resignado mientras se iba

- Muchas gracias a los participantes que han sido eliminados, ha sido un honor tenerlos con nosotros, pero así son los concursos y felicitaciones a los clasificados, pero recuerden que esto se va a ir poniendo cada vez mas difícil, así que mucha suerte!!

Para la siguiente etapa, se les pondrá en grupos y tendrán que elaborar una pequeña actuación, en un súper tiempo de 15 minutos, siempre teniendo en cuenta el vestuario por supuesto.

- Pero si esto es un concurso de modelaje!! – reclamó Ikkaku

- Lo siento, pero son órdenes de Yamamoto Taicho – él sonreía desde la mesa del jurado con una cara de que-bien-se-siente-que-hagan-el-ridículo - así que en camerinos, les entregaremos la relación de grupos y a prepararse!!

**Continuará****…**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, soy realmente feliz ****, este cap es un poco corto, pero espero terminar para mas tarde el siguiente, ojala que mientras tanto se puedan entretener aunque sea un poquito…**_

**_Ahí les va…_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tengan en cuenta que el tiempo que tienen es de sólo 15 minutos, por lo que nuestro público tendrá un intermedio, ohh y recuerden que pueden comprar bebidas y sándwiches en el quiosco del undécimo escuadrón, muchas gracias!!

- Papitas!!, bebidas!!, sanguchitos calientes!! – gritaba Maki Maki llevando una canasta

…

- Ahora voy a leerles la relación de los grupos, así que escúchenme bien. Grupo 1: Ishida, Hitsu-chan, Matsumoto e Ikkaku

- QUE??, no, yo no quiero trabajar con Matsumoto!! – dijo Hitsugaya cruzando los brazos

- No se admiten reclamos – le dijo Yachiru

- Mi Taicho ya no me quiere… T.T

- Por qué no me eliminaron a miiiiiiii – se lamentó Ishida

- SIN RECLAMOS HE DICHO!! Ichigo-chan, Ulquiorra-cachito-chan, Yoruichi, Byakuya y Grimmjow-apellido-raro-chan son el 2do grupo

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE??, CON ESOS?? – dijo Ichigo señalando a los Espadas – NOOOO Y ENCIMA CON LA PERVERTIDA DE YORUICHI?? Y PARA COLMO CON ÉL?? – esta vez señaló a Byakuya - NOOOOOOOOO

- No es que yo esté muy emocionado por trabajar contigo Kurosaki - le respondió Byakuya

- Ja!, todos ellos van a empañar mi presentación – gruñó Grimmjow

- CÁLLENSE!! GRrrrr, y bueno, el tercer grupo son los que quedan es obvio, apúrense si?, a partir de ahora tienen 15 minutos. Ah! Y la calificación es tanto grupal como individual, por lo que del grupo que tenga la peor actuación, se eliminarán a los dos siguientes participantes.

Me voy, tengo que ver a Ken-chan

- Pero espera, no sabemos bien que tenemos que hacer – dijo Renji

- Sólo tienen que hacer un pequeño teatro o algun baile o lo que sea, como ustedes quieran, esto no lo planeé yo, así que no se, decidan ustedes jeje

- Oh genial…

- Mejor cada grupo se va a su camerino ok? – les propuso Rukia

- Si si - se separaron

…

- Haber, alguno de ustedes tiene aunque sea una ligera idea de qué demonios podemos hacer?? – preguntó Ichigo

- Que te parece si hacemos un strip-tease? – dijo Yoruichi

- JAJA Eres una maldita pervertida… - la miró en son de broma – no estarás hablando en serio no?

- Jaja, yo siempre hablo en serio, tú sabes, soy liberal, y creo que eso es lo más fácil – mientras ella hablaba los otros tres no decían nada, como dando su aprobación

- QUE?, ninguno de ustedes me va a apoyar?? – gritó Ichigo

- Umm - Ulquiorra levantó la mano – Que es un estriptis?

- Emmm, haber, como te lo explico… - Yoruichi se rascó la cabeza

- Espera, espera, eso quiere decir que vamos a hacer eso??

- Querido, nadie se opone a mi idea

- Byakuya, di algo!!

- Umm, no tengo ningun problema, sólo es cuestión de desvestirse a medias no?

- Cómo puedes hablar así como así??

- Es que el pequeño Byakuya quiere enseñar su cuerpo no? Jejeje – Byakuya la mató con la mirada

- Este… - a Ulquiorra le volvió a dar su tic en el ojo – que quieren decir con desvestirse? – dijo aun sabiendo la respuesta

- Ay paliducho-chan – dijo Grimmjow haciendo una imitación de Yachiru – desvestirse es desvestirse ok!!

- Bueno, solo que con un poco de música, creo que quedaría bien

- Yo no pienso salir a quedarme sin ropa allí!!, y menos en frente de toda esa gente

- No quieres ganarle a Rukia? – le sonrió como diciendo JA!-PUNTO-DÉBIL

- Umm, si pero…

- Entonces está decidido!!, tú el del hueco – le habló a Grimmjow

- Oye anciana, más respeto, no es un hueco, es un "orificio"

- Queee me has dicho?? – le tembló la cara – vuelveme a llamar anciana y vas a saber porque me dicen la reina del shumpo – puso una cara, que hasta a Grimmjow le dio miedo

- Ok ok, dejémoslo ahí, yo no tengo ningun problema con tu idea

- Bien, y tu, chico sin faringe?

- Bueno, yo creo que…

- Ok, no tienes problemas – lo ignoró – tú pequeño Byakuya? – él negó con la cabeza – entonces por mayoría, está decidido. Ichigo, recuerda que es para que le ganes a Rukia…, venga, vamos a practicar…

…

- Mi Taicho ya no me quiere…

- Cállate Matsumoto, por tu culpa estoy aquí!!

- Taicho T.T…

- Dios, que te costaba dejar que me saquen a mi? – Ishida hablaba mirando al techo

- Bueno niñitos, dejense de tonterías y hagamos algo, que yo no quiero salir ahí a hacer el ridículo – dijo Ikkaku

- A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑITO!!, SOY EL CAPITAN HITSUGAYA MALDICION, ES QUE NADIE ME PUEDE TENER RESPETO??

- Ya, no te exaltes!, qué vamos a hacer, piensen – por primera vez en su vida, el calvito estaba poniendo orden en lugar de causar pelea

- Yo no quiero hacer nada

- Taicho T.T, ya me perdonó?

- Cállate!

- Taicho!! – se agarró de su pantalón – perdónemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

- Oye ya perdónala – le dijo Ishida

- Ok ok, pero déjame en paz

- Taicho, me vuelve a querer?

- NO

- Taicho T.T

- Ya, lo que quieras

- Ok!! . Ahora que mi Taicho precioso me ha perdonado, manos a la obra!! – se remangó las mangas de la chaqueta – miren, hace poco leí un manga

- Manga? – dijo Ikkaku

- Una historieta o algo así, en la que dos hombres… - les explicó

- QUEEEEEE, no no, no – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Pero…

- No, siguiente idea

- Y si decimos que no tenemos nada y nos retiramos? – propuso Ishida

- NOOOOO, ya, lo tengo!! – a Matsumoto se le prendió el foquito - que tal si cantamos una canción, así no tendremos que preparar tanta cosa

- Umm, creo que podría ser algo decente – Ishida acomodó sus lentes

- Yo no quiero

- Si no hay otra cosa… - dijo Ikkaku ignorando a Hitsugaya

- Bien, entonces elijamos la canción

…

- Renji, captaste la idea? – le preguntó Rukia

- Si claro, esto es facil

- Ok, Orihime?

- Si Kuchiki-san, es muy emocionante!!, solo actue una vez en la escuela, pero esta escena que vamos a hacer, es muy bonita

- Si Kuchiki-san, creo que mi papel me queda bien – intervino Hinamori

- Que bueno, espero que salga bien, me pregunto que harán los demás…

- Jaja, lo que digo yo, es que es lo que Ichigo estará haciendo con todos esos jajaja – rió Renji

- Umm estoy segura que mi nii-sama va a realizar una actualición estupenda

- Que emoción Kuchiki-san, tu hermano con Kurosaki-kun y Ulquiorra-san, ya quiero verlos

- Sip, yo también, seguro que harán algo complicado, conociendo a nii-sama, irán a hacer un teatro o algo así

- Shiro-chan también irá a hacer algo bueno nee?

- Sip, Momo, de eso también estoy segura, bueno, continuemos, quedan 8 minutos para salir

- Ok!! – dijeron todos

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 7

- Por fin queridísimo público!!, espero que hayan comido bien y le hayan comprado a Maki Maki!!, porque les espera un buen rato sentados jeje. Bueno, bueno ya que se ha cumplido el tiempo, tenemos que empezar, esta vez, nuestros jurados, le darán comentarios a cada uno de los grupos… oh un momento, nos faltan dos jurados!! Dónde está Yamamoto Taicho y Tosen-chan??

- Ahí viene el capitán Yamamoto – le avisó Soi Fong

- Bueno, al parecer le encantaron las hamburguesitas de Maki Maki jejeje – el maestro Roshi, perdón, el Capitán Yamamoto venía con cuatro hamburguesas, dos en cada mano y una bebida – y Tosen?

- Creo que ahí viene – dijo esta vez Ichimaru

- Cuidado – Yachiru cerró los ojos al escuchar un "pumm"

- Todo esta bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen – le gritó Tosen mientras se paraba

- Ahí hay una piedra! – plash!

- Aún sigo bieeeeeeeeeeeeen – volvió a decir

- Alguien que lo ayude?

- Ya ya, entendí la indirecta – Ichimaru se paró y fue a traerlo a la mesa del jurado

- Jeje, ahora que ya tenemos a nuestro jurado completo, que comience otra vez el espectáculo!!

Como primer grupo, tenemos a Ishida, Ikkaku-calvito-chan , Matsumoto y Hitsu-chan!!, un fuerte aplauso por favor – por tercera vez, las pancartas de Toushiro se levantaron

Los cuatro entraron en fila, Matsumoto, liderando el grupo, tenía puesta una camiseta y unos jeanes; en general todos llevaban ropa sport.

- Bien chicos, qué numerito nos han preparado?

- Bueno – comenzó Matsumoto – hemos preparado una bella canción, no se si la recuerdan, fue uno de los endings, este… a mi me gustó, a pesar de que yo no salía mucho, y…

- Oyep, tenemos el tiempo contado, así que apresúrate y canten si?

- Ok ok, la canción se llama "Happy People", es que el título es como nosotros :) jeje

- Uy si… - Hitsugaya e Ikkaku voltearon las caras de amargados

Se ubicaron en línea frente al público, Matsumoto frente a un micrófono con parante; Ishida, Ikkaku y Hitsugaya en otros micrófonos.

- Este… - dijo Matsumoto mirando a su capitán - podrían traerme un micrófono más chiquito para mi Taicho??

- Oye!!, si yo llego perfectamen… ok, bien, traiganme otro

- Jajaja – no pudo evitar reirse Ikkaku

- DEMONIOS!! Soy tu capitan!!, no te rías!!

- Jajajajaja – se oyeron las risas del público

- CALLENSE!! – volteó Toushiro

- Ya, ahí está tu micrófono, quieren cantar de una vez? – Yachiru se frotó la cabeza

- Oh por dios, que hago aquí – pensó Ishida

- Hinamori me está mirando…, tengo que hacerlo bien hmmm

- Maldito Yumichika… yo, cantando esta canción estúpida… que bajo he caído…

- Ok, querido, suelta la música!! – Matsumoto levantó la mano y la música empezó a sonar

Al compás de la canción, los cuatro, se empezaron a mover. _"Happy People… are you ready… come on now" Palmada…, _derecha…, palmada, vuelta, palmada…, izquierda…

- Everbody stand up… - comenzó Hitsugaya y todos se levantaron con sus carteles - minna tatakattendaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Naishin wa fuan da, Demo keep your head right uuuuuppp – siguió Ikkaku

- To the sky… - completó Ishida

- Donna toki mo – canto Hitsugaya

- Oh yeah – todos

- Doko ni itemo

- Oh yeah

- Just call me anytime

- Oh yeah – todos

- Chikara ni naruyo…

Se dispersaron por la pasarela con sus micrófonos

- Happy people's in tha house!!

- Tafu na egao de…– le toco a Matsumoto

- Happy people's in tha house – todo el público coreó con ellos

- ikiteyukuno saa - Ikkaku

- Happy People!! – repitieron todos - Happy people!!

- Uuuuuuhhhhhuuuuaaaaa…

- Bravooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! – gritaron todos mientras apludían

- Santo Dios, lo acababan de hacer? – pensó Toushiro – había resultado bien la idea de Matsumoto?

- No puede ser, acabo de hacer el ridículo más grande de mi vida T.T – dijo Ishida

- Que vergüenza, el Capitán me estaba mirando – pensó el calvito

- Que emoción – gritó Matsumoto

- Bien bien, esa fue la presentación de nuestro primer grupo!!, kyaaaaaa, estuvieron monos!, ahora, la opinión de nuestro jurado!

- Oye tú!! – dijo Kenpachi señalando a Ikkaku – no tienes dignidad?? Grrrrr

- He visto mejores… - habló Aizen viendose las uñas

- Yamamoto Taicho!! – llamó Yachiru – Ehhhh, Yamamoto Taichoooooooooo, despierte!!

- Eh?? Que si si querida, yo te amo… – todos lo miraron con cara de y-este? – ups – se frotó la cabeza arrugada – ya terminaron?... jeje, estuvo bonito

- Siguiente – intervino Yachiru

- Hmm – dijo Chad

- Siguiente!!

- Que?, ya bailaron? – preguntó Tosen

- No han bailado idiota, han cantado – le dijo Ichimaru

- Oh claro claro

- Vah, siguiente

- Mi Rangiku querida, adorada, al fin tengo la oportunidad de hablarte, estuviste fenomenal!!

- Uy si, esa te la creo… mejor cállate meloso!! – siguiente!! – ordenó Matsumoto

- Oye!!, ese es mi trabajo – Yachiru infló los cachetes

- Umm, yo sólo quiero ver a Yoruichi-sama!! – gritó Soi Fong

- Jeje – Kukaku se acercó al borde de la pasarela y le entregó un papelito a Ishida – estás relindo, llámame… - le dijo con cara de pervertida

- Emm…

- Bueno bueno, esa fue la opinión de los jurados, que por cierto, no ha sido muy alentadora… chicos, pasen a camerinos…

Y ahora, nuestro segundo grupo!!, el que todos esperabamos verdad!!

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritaron las chicas

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritó Soi Fong sacando su cartelito recien hecho que decía "Ánimo Yoruichi-sama"

- Bien!!, aquí están Ichi-chan, Ulquiorra-cachito-preferido-chan, Yoruichi-san, Byakuya-chan y el otro

- GRIMMJOW!! – gritó desde bambalinas

- Ok, ese!

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaron cuando los cinco salieron con sus trajes de policías

Ichigo tenía un uniforme negro, con una gorra y una corbata suelta, en la mano llevaba unas cadenas; Ulquiorra, con un traje de color verde, y un chaleco tipo ranger, medio abierto, tenía una soga colgada en el cuello; Yoruichi, también de color negro, pero con una blusa ligeramente escotada y una microfalda, llevaba una vara larga; Byakuya, de color azul, tenía los dos primeros botones de la camisa, desabrochados, dejando ver su blanco pecho, tenía unas esposas; y Grimmjow, de azul tambien, ni que decir, él si llevaba la camisa completamente abierta, con una corbata colgando y la chaqueta en el hombro, tenía en la manos un pequeño látigo.

- Ohh, que miedo da eso – Yachiru los miró – que nos tienen preparado chicos?

- Umm, será mejor que simplemente lo vean jeje – rió Yoruichi

- Listos, chicos? – preguntó y todos asintieron. Los había entrenado o algo así??

En ese instante, Rukia se asomó por detrás de bambalinas, disimuladamente, para que no la vieran. Había dejado a los demás practicando, ella se sabía su parte más que bien. Sólo quería ver que iba a hacer el grupo de su nii-sama y sobretodo, que iba a hacer Ichigo!.

- Llevaban trajes de policías?? – los examinó detenidamente – oh si, su nii-sama se veía muy diferente… e Ichigo ohhh, se le veía sumamente bien, qué iban a hacer vestidos de esa manera?? - pensó.

Yachiru retrocedió dejándoles el escenario completamente para ellos. Cada uno se puso en un sitio específico, Ichigo, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y Byakuya parado de costado, estaban casi adelante; Yoruichi al medio, tenía los brazos cruzados, Grimmjow, estirando el látigo y Ulquiorra, parado con una mano señalando hacia arriba, estaban uno a cada costado. Todos estaban de espaldas e inmóviles. A la señal de Yoruichi, la canción _"Back in Black_" _de AC/DC _comenzó a sonar…

Se fueron volteando lentamente uno por uno al ritmo de la música, Yoruichi avanzó al compás por la pasarela, mientras los chicos miraban al público con miradas, que los hacían prácticamente irresistibles.

- Diooooosss… eran ellos en serio? - pensó Rukia

Yoruichi miró al jurado y se movió sintiendo la música en el cuerpo, alrededor de la vara, una de sus manos subio por su blusa y mientras bailaba, fue desabotonándola, sonriendo felinamente.

- Ay que me da… - suspiró el capitán Yamamoto

- Yoyoyoyoruruichi-sasama… - soltó Soi Fong mientras limpiaba su nariz

Se soltó el cabello y lanzó su moño al público.

- Es miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó Urahara, estirándose

- Nooooo viejo pervertido, es miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – le gruñó Soi Fong

Yoruichi regresó y esta vez fue el turno de Byakuya, que caminó hacia delante con las esposas en mano, agitando su cabello…, era increíble…, se sacó la chaqueta de encima, dejando que cayera al piso, dio una vuelta lentamente, haciendo girar las esposas y se fue quitando la camisa, que por obra y arte del espíritu santo, ya estaba desabotonada, la deslizó por sus brazos y la lanzó al aire…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – las chicas que se desangraban de la emoción, y los miembros de su escuadrón, con las pancartas, casi se matan peleando por la camisa de Byakuya-sama

- Ah… – Rukia no lograba cerrar la boca de la impresión, su nii-sama desvistiéndose enfrente de todos…

Él regresó a su lugar, aún girando las esposas; ahora, avanzó Grimmjow, haciendo sonar el látigo, luego se sacó rápidamente la camisa, tiró la chaqueta y se sacó la correa

- Grimmjow, a mi, a mi!! – le gritó Aizen para que le tirara su correa

Y la tiró hacia Aizen

- Auuuuuuuuuu! – gritó cuando le cayó en la cabeza – idiota!!, ten más cuidado!!

Regresó hacia atrás, entonces, Ulquiorra y su tic avanzaron. Abrió el cierre del chaleco, suavemente y fue sacando brazo por brazo.

- A mi, a mi, palidito sexy!! – le gritó Kukaku

Y ocurrió lo menos esperado. Ulquiorra se agachó y le tendió la mano a Kukaku, para que subiera el escenario. Ella, gustosa y pervertidamente lo aceptó. Subió.

- Para que michi le habían dado una soga? – pensó - ohhh

Ató una de las manos de Kukaku a una de sus manos y comenzó a girar a su alrededor, dándole la vuelta, mientras ella bailaba encantadísima. Él, sin cambiar su expresión, hizo que ella le terminara de desabotonar la camisa y se la sacara, para arrojarla al público.

Finalmente la desató e hizo que regresara a su puesto en el jurado.

- Creo que te pasaste un poco jovencito… - le susurró Yoruichi cuando pasó por su lado

- Usted dijo claramente que lo hicieramos lo mejor posible…

- Jaja, me empiezas a caer bien niño…

Y por fin, fue el turno de Ichigo…

- Oh demonios…, si Ulquiorra hizo lo que hizo, qué iba a hacer Ichigo!! – se dijo Rukia

En lugar de avanzar, él caminó hacia las bambalinas, waaaaa, hacia donde estaba Rukia!!

- Oh no, no, me ha visto! – dijo ella

Ichigo le tendió la mano, sonriendo como lo había estado haciendo al público hace unos segundos y ella no pudo resistirse, aceptó. Byakuya abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero no se movió.

Ichigo la jaló hacia el centro del escenario y se sacó la corbata, poniéndosela a ella, él se movió a su alrededor y ella cada vez se sorprendía más, se quitó la gorra y la lanzó lejos, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y la puso sobre los hombros de Rukia, se acercó un poco más y…

**Continuará...**

**_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, esta fue al primera parte, prometo que no demoro en la que sigue!!_**

**_Gracias por haber leido x3_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Muchas gracias a todo por su apoyo soy verdaderamente feliz..._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La música sonaba en los oídos de Rukia y nop, no podía moverse, estaba medio desnudo enfrente de ella, siempre había tenido ese cuerpo?? ... por Dios, cuando se había vuelto así de sexy!!...

Él se le acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sur rostro…

- Que demonios haces Ichigo!! – retumbó en su cabeza, pero no salió ninguna palabra de sus labios.

- Sólo sígueme, luego te explico – Estaba tan cerca a ella que hasta podía sentir su respiración y el suave roce de sus labios – que te parece nuestro número? – le susurró mientras pasaba la cadena por detrás de ella, para dar la vuelta a su alrededor.

- Ehh…

- Je – la soltó después de que bailaron y tomó nuevamente su mano, para llevarla devuelta tras bambalinas y regresó al escenario.

- Ah? – espera, habían hecho un baile y se habían desvestido!! Si, definitivamente Yoruichi-san les tenía que haber dado una droga a todos, incluso a su nii-sama… - oh maldición!, el teatro – recordó que tenía que ensayar una vez más, y se fue corriendo a su camerino mientras el grupo de Ichigo terminaba de bailar.

…

El strip-tease terminó exitosamente, al mismo tiempo que la música se apagaba y los aplausos los inundaban. Los cinco habían quedado literalmente casi desnudos, pero ya todo había acabado.

- Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!! – Yachiru salió a escena – realmente creo que nadie se esperaba eso, lo digo en serio!!, chicos, estuvieron geniales kyaaaaaaa, ahora, la opinión de nuestro jurado!!

- Kurosaki Ichigo! – comenzó Kenpachi – deberías pelear igual como te sabes desvestir…

- Fabuloso, fabuloso – dijo Aizen – no podía esperar otra cosa de los representantes de Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, lo siento, esta vez, te ganó el paliducho

- QUEEEEEE?? – le gruñó Grimmjow

- Si, hizo su bailecito con esa señora y todo

- SEÑORA?? Oiga, soy señorita!! – gritó Kukaku

- Siguiente!!

- Yoruichi Shihouin – el Capitán Yamamoto tenía un tapón en cada orificio de la nariz – quiero que sepa que en cualquier momento, puede regresar al Gotei 13 – dijo con su cara de pervertido, mientras la gata sólo sonreía

- Ichigo… – habló Chad

- Qué?

- Umm…

- QUE??

- Nunca pensé que…

- QUE QUE??

- Umm, olvidalo, sólo vístete quieres?

- QUEEEEEE?

- Siguiente!!

- Pero no me ha terminado de decir…

- NO ME IMPORTA!! SIGUIENTE

- Lo único que quiero decir – dijo Tosen – es que si lo han hecho con el corazón, sea lo que sea, fue correc…

- Siguiente!

- Porque Matsumoto no hizo eso T.T – sollozó Ichimaru

- Yoruichi-sama – Soi Fong también tenía dos pequeños taponcitos en la nariz – ha sido lo mejor, ha sido supremo yo…, yo la…

- Siguiente!!

- Bueno, bueno, mi palidito, sexy, mi corazón – Kukaku lo miró – , tú si que te pasaste de bueno, a ti si te doy mi dirección, mi numero, mi email, todo lo que quieras… jeje

- Esos fueron los comentarios del jurado, muchas gracias chicos, a camerinos!! Y ahora, finalmente el último y tercer grupo!! Oh, esperen, Maki Maki!!, puedes recoger toda esta ropa tirada por favor?

- Si Yachiru-sama

- Ok, ahora si, recibamos a Rukia-chan, Renji, Hinamori y Orihime!!

…

- Oye Ichigo – lo llamó Yoruichi que se estaba poniendo algo de ropa - Lo hiciste bien, pero tú también no crees que te pasaste un poco?

- Pero si me dijiste que sacara a alguien!!

- Umm si, pero… hombre, Byakuka te va a matar jajaja

- Eh… - eso no lo había pensado

- Mira hacia allá – señaló a su espalda

- Que? - Estaba teniendo visiones o los ojos de Byakuya tenían fuego y lo estaban mirando? - oh demonios

- Kurosaki… - le dijo él desde lejos – ni se te ocurra… - le dejó en suspenso la frase, pero obviamente Ichigo podía completarla fácilmente

- Oh, es cierto, le toca a Rukia – se dijo a sí mismo y se fue a echar un vistaso

- Mira – dijo Ulquiorra – me han dicho sexy y he conseguido varios números, creo que después de todo lo hice bien

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr, cállate sin cuerpo, no te creas de lo mejor sólo porque Aizen-sama te halagó Ok!! – respondió Grimmjow

- Soy sexy…

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cállate!!

…

Los cuatro salieron, tenían puesto ropas casuales.

- Bien, que nos han preparado ustedes? – preguntó Yachiru

- Hemos preparado una pequeña actuación, está basada en una telenovela

- Telenovela??

- Ajap, es como un teatro que los humanos suelen hacer y sale por tv

- Ohhhhhh, ok, entonces adelante, la pasarela es suya

- Oki!!

Desaparecieron dejando la pasarela vacía. Entonces, aparecieron Renji y Orihime

- Lo siento María Juliana, lo nuestro no puede continuar – dijo Renji

- Ah, si, yo ya lo suponía… - dijo Orihime

- Como?

- Si Eduardo Miguel, yo te vi con OTRA! - al decir esta palabra volteó la cabeza hacia el público, como para darle énfasis, mientras sonaba la música de suspenso – fue hace tanto tiempo y recien me lo dices – se acercó a él y le pegó una cachetada (plash) - en ese momento pensé que era un error – dijo desplazándose por la pasarela – pero ahora, mis ojos se abrieron ante el infortunio de mis pesares y me mostraron la realidad

- María Juliana…, yo no quise lastimar tus sentimientos – le dijo Renji tratando de tomarla por el brazo

- No… - Orihime posó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza – no digas más…

- María Juliana…

- No, yo aun te quiero Eduardo Miguel, y por eso… - volteó hacia el público – dejaré que te vayas y seas feliz con aquella mujer…

- Pero…

- Con aquella mujer que me robó el amor

- Pero…

- Con aquella mujer que ha hecho que olvides todo lo que te di…

- María Juliana…

- No, no digas más – puso su dedo índice en los labios de Renji y lo silenció – sólo no digas más… - y se fue caminando para salir del escenario

Renji bajó la cabeza y salió hacia el otro lado.

…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Kurosaki-kun cómo me salió??

- Jajaja, Inoue le pegaste a Renji

- T.T no quería hacerlo buuuuuuuuuu

- jajaja, pero actúas muy bien

- Jeje, gracias!!

…

Ahora, salieron Rukia y Hinamori.

- Querida hermana – comenzó Momo

- Si Priscila Patricia? – contestó Rukia

- Aun piensas en ese hombre… lo amas verdad?

- Con todo mi corazón…

- Pero… umm, no esperaba esa respuesta…

- Es la verdad

- Si, lo leo en tus ojos…, pero aun así me preocupa, no sabes dónde está cierto?

- No, no nos hemos podido ver

- Es muy triste…

- A veces la vida es triste Priscila Patricia, eso lo debes de entender

- Si, pero no es justo, tú encontraste el amor – caminó hacia el público – pero el mismo destino te apartó de él

- Tal vez algún día podamos volver a estar juntos

Ambas se alejaron y salieron del escenario. Rukia le hizo señas por detrás de bambalinas, a Renji, avisándole que era su turno.

Rukia y Renji salieron de los lados opuestos, mirando a distintos lugares, como si no se hubieran visto, de pronto, levantaron las miradas y se encontraron, corrieron a su encuentro

- Micaela Fernanda!!, es el destino – dijo Renji

- Eduardo Miguel… - se abrazó a él

…

- Que demonios!! – pensó Ichigo que miraba atentamente la actuación – por qué lo abraza así?? Grrrrr… oh no, y a mi que me interesa!! – se golpeó la cabeza, pero siguió observando

…

- Cada minuto he pensado en este momento – le dijo él

- Y yo he pensado en ti…

- Micaela Fernanda – Renji la miró a los ojos, pasó su gran mano rozando el cabello de Rukia

- Yo… soy tan feliz… - le dijo ella

- Te quiero…

- Yo también – y se voltearon un poco, simulando un beso

Todo el público aplaudió fuertemente.

…

- Que? – Ichigo estaba boquiabierto…, Rukia había besado de veras a Renji??, no no, tenía que ser broma no? – y que me importa – se dijo y cuando volteó la cabeza, Byakuya miraba a Renji como hace unos minutos lo había hecho con él, tenía fuego en los ojos – oh oh

- Abaraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

…

- Ohhhh, fue una buena actuación – dijo Yachiru – ahora chicos – Hinamori y Orihime entraron al escenario – ahora la opinión de nuestro juradoo!! Ken-chan?

- Umm – Zaraki se estaba secando con un pañuelo?? – me gustó, me gustó – OMG!!, habían hecho llorar al mas macho del Seireitei!!

- Orihime, una vez más, te pido que vuelvas a Hueco Mundo conmigo, te prometo que te pongo Internet y todo lo que quieras…, bueno, piénsatelo ok?

Querida ex teniente Hinamori, disfruté de tu actuación, y quiero decirte que…

- Aizen-sama – dijo ella inesperadamente – no crea que porque estuve templadaza de usted, voy a arrastrarme ahora ok?, ya lo superé y entérese de que tengo otros pretendientes, así que no me diga más Jumm! – cruzó los brazos y cerró sus ojos para no verlo. Aizen se quedó estúpido O.O

- Bien Hinamori!! – se oyó la voz de Hitsugaya detrás de bambalinas

- Sigo prefiriendo el strip-tease de Yoruichi Shihouin – sentenció el capitán Yamamoto

- Ummms – Chad también tenía un pañuelo. Ohhh, parece que ese tipo de actuación derrumbaba a los hombres las fuertes oh!! – Triste… - dijo finalmente

- Lo que pude escuchar – habló Tosen – fue tan tiernooooo

- Están hacia allá – Ichimaru le volteó la cara

- Oh, lo siento. Lo que pude escuchar, me encantó, lo hicieron con el corazón y cuando uno lo hace con el corazon toso result…

- Ok suficiente cieguito-chan, Siguiente

- Así debería de haber sido con Matsumoto y conmigo T.T – lloró Ichimaru

- Yoruichi-samaaaaaaa, nadie te superará – gritó Soi Fong

- Umm haber, esto es demasiado cursi para mi gusto, pero como estuvo el pelirrojo sexy, todo está bien – sonrió Kukaku mientras examinaba a Renji

- Pervertida… - le susurró él volteando los ojos

- Bien!!, ahora que nuestros tres grupos han terminado con sus participaciones, pasen todos al escenario por favor!! – indicó Yachiru

Todos se ubicaron en la pasarela como en la primera ronda de eliminación. Ichigo le echaba miradas asesinas a Renji, igual que Byakuya.

- Gracias Maki Maki – dijo Yachiru cogiendo el sobre con los resultados. Lo abrió – Ohhhhh, aquí dice que el grupo que menos le gustó fue el número 1, y además, han decidido eliminar no a dos, sino a tres participantes!!

- Nooo T.T – dijo Matsumoto

- Bueno, dos de los participantes que se van, pertenecen al grupo 1, qué lastima…, nuestro primer eliminado es…

- Que sea yo, que sea yo, que sea yo – rogaba Ishida

- Ishida Uryu!

- Gracias eternamente dios mio – dijo mientras se iba

- Y el segundo o la segunda es…

- Que no sea yo que no sea yo – rezaba Matsumoto

- Madarame Ikkaku!!, aquí dice: "Por haber estado tan _Happy_ mientras cantaba la canción" jeje

- Vah, ya no interesa – dijo Ikkaku volviendo a tener esa sonrisa que daba miedo – Ahora siiiii, Yumichika, mariposita, voy a encontrarte y a acabar contigo!! – se fue corriendo y desapareció

- Y por último, dice: "Por tirarme la correa y dejarme un chinchón", Grimmjow

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? Aizen-sama, usted sabe que no fue apropósito, además, va a dejar que el paliducho sin cuerpo se quede en representación de Hueco Mundo??

- Umm, querido Grimmjow – dijo Aizen – Ulquiorra tiene más posibilidades que tú, asúmelo

- Nooooooooooooo – gritaba mientras se lo llevaban

- Bueno, aunque los ex participantes ya se han ido jeje, les doy las gracias por concursar, y para los que siguen en competencia, mucha mucha suerte!!, porque en la etapa que viene, tendrán que bailar en parejas!!

- QUEEEEEEEEE??

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

- Cómo que un baile en parejas?? – replicó Ichigo

- Sip, ya dije, en parejas… esto se le acaba de ocurrir a nuestro querido jurado – dijo mirando al Capitán Yamamoto – y, como es un poco difícil de realizar en tan poco tiempo, haremos una pausa y retomaremos el concurso mañana por la mañana, mientras tanto ustedes tendrán que ensayar lo mejor que puedan…

- Pepero…

- Sin peros, las decisiones del jurado son inapelables JUM!! Y las parejas son…

- QUE??, ni siquiera podemos escoger nosotros?? – gritó Renji

- No, no pueden – Yachiru le sacó la lengua – como decía, las parejas son: Renji y Matsumoto!!

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Oh noooo, no puede ser… - sollozó Renji

- Ay!, que mas quieres que tener bailando junto a ti a este cuerpazo

- Nooooo

- Oye Oye Oye – Ichimaru se paró – cuidadito con sobrepasarte con mi Matsumoto eh!!

- Cállate si? – le dijo ella – tu te lo perdiste…

- Pero…

- Vámonos Renji – lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó detrás de bambalinas

- Pero que te quede claro que yo aun tengo oportunidad ok!! – dijo Ichimaru como para no quedar mal frente a los demás – jeje, mujeres, ya saben…

- La siguiente pareja es: Byakuya y Yoruichi!!

- Umm parece que nos tocó juntos pequeño Byakuya

- Hmm – dijo él

- Capitán Kuchiki – habló Soi Fong - Yoruichi-sama es mí…

- Que? – volteó él

- Es muy buena bailarina jeje – dijo riendo tontamente

- Oh, lo se bien

- QUE??, COMO LO SABE BIEN??, ACASO USTED Y ELLA… - puso cara de loca – no, cálmate, ella es tuya y nada más… - se dijo

- No te interesa – respondió él

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – Soi Fong se jaló los pelos

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – se escuchó en el público la voz de Urahara - Y donde quedo yo??

- USTED!! – le gritó Soi Fong señalando a Kisuke – NO SE META CON YORUICHI-SAMA!!

- Cálmate Soi Fong – la serenó Yoruichi - Kisuke, hablamos luego si?

- VA A HABLAR CON ÉL A SOLAS??

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR HE DICHO QUE TE CALMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Si Yoruichi-sama

- Bueno, basta de interrupciones la siguiente pareja es…

- Oh Dios mío… , solo quedan tres parejas… - pensó Hitsugaya – puede que me toque con…

- Hitsu-chan y Hinamori-chan!!

- Shiro-chan, nos tocó juntos!! – celebró Momo – Shiro-chan??...donde estás… Oh por Carlisle (¿) , Shiro-chan que haces en el piso!! – se había desmayado

- Jajajajajaja – se rió Ichigo – anda levántalo pobre

- La penúltima pareja es Orihime y Ulquiorra-cachito-chan!!

- Oh, nos tocó juntos – le dijo Orihime

- Así parece…

- Y la última pareja, como es obvio, Rukia e Ichigoooooo!!

- Oye Ichigoooo, levántate, a todos les ha dado por tomarse una siestecita o que!! – dijo Rukia mientras samaqueaba a Ichigo en el piso – oye, despierta que tenemos que ensayar!!

- Creo que algunos de los participantes se han emocionado jaja – rió Yachiru – ok ok, ahora si, pueden ir en paz por ahora, público querido, pero mañana, temprano, a las 10 de la mañana, se reanudará el concursoooo!!, no falten si no quieren perderse el gran baile de nuestros concursantes!! Ken-chan, tengo hambre, llévame a comer!!

- Oye, que debemos de bailar? – preguntó Yoruichi

- Cualquier cosa que deseen jeje – respondió Yachiru antes de irse corriendo con Kenpachi

Después de unos momentos, la gente se comenzó a retirar, llevando sus pancartas y todo.

- Anda Byakuya, vámonos de una vez - le dijo Yoruichi

- Hmm - asintió

- Ulquiorra-san, nos vamos? – preguntó Orihime

- Aja…

- Hey, chicos, nos nos dejen con estos dos en el piso por favor, chicos??, oigan chicos… CHICOSSSSSS

- Ya se fueron Kuchiki-san jeje Oh ya desperto Shiro-chan, estás bien?

- Ichigoooooooo maldición descerebrado, tú también despierta o vamos a perder!!

…

* * *

Más tarde, en los camerinos, las parejas se disponían a ensayar…

- Oye, Renji, no hagas eso, se supone que tus pies deben de ir así

- Por qué justamente me tenía que tocar contigo ah?

- Deja de quejarte, yo hubiera preferido al capitán Kuchiki o a Ichigo JA!

- Ah gracias que amable eres…

- Vamos, tenemos que ensayar de una vez, ponte así ok

- Ya ya, es que es un poco difícil acomodarse así contigo con… bueno, tú me entiendes

* * *

- Shiro-chan!!, anda, baila conmigo, tenemos que ensayar!!

- Hinamori, no quiero bailar eso

- Pero… es que está canción me gusta!! – puso una cara linda y Hitsugaya se sonrojó

- Ejem… - tosió volteando la cara – ok, ok, lo hare

- Graciaaaaaaaas Shiro-chan!! – corrió a abrazarlo

* * *

- Oye Byakuya, me puedes decir porqué te inscribiste? – le preguntó Yoruichi – bueno… es que como que tú no eres muy… umm… muy… para esto del concurso

- Umm, no te interesa

- Oye!, no le respondas así a tu maestra

- Hmmm, limitémonos a ensayar ok

- Ay!, te lo voy a sacar chiquillo malcriado!!, ya, ahora muévete al compás

* * *

- Eso que suena es lo que vamos a… umm como se decía?, bailar?? – preguntó Ulquiorra

- Eto… sip, sip, eso eso Ulquiorra-san - Le respondió Inoue

- Y…, como se hace?

- Eto… exactamente como lo hiciste con Kukaku-san jeje – ella lo estaba observando, le dio risa recordar como se había visto. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado así, moviéndose… bueno… se le veía excelente… muy diferente, pero lindo

- Oh, te tengo que amarrar también?

- Jaja, no. Mira, sólo muévete sintiendo la música, allí al frente lo hiciste muy bien

- Ah, gracias

- Vamos a prender la música…

* * *

Rukia estaba comiendo todo lo que Yachiru les había mandado a cada pareja, Ichigo, que ya había terminado, se sentó a un lado.

- Ichigo, oye, ahora si explícame!, porqué me tuviste que sacar para hacer tu bailecito nudista eh??

- Tú aceptaste o no??

- Umm, es que te veías sumamente sexy – pensó - Que??, claro, porque me dijiste que te siguiera la corriente!!

- Pero saliste por tu cuenta, yo solo te invité a algo así

- Idiota, dime dime dime, tú me dijiste que me ibas a explicar!! ICHIGOOO!! GRRRRRRR

- Ok, ok, no pongas esa cara, es que Yoruichi me dijo que sacara a alguien del público para que el baile ese se viera mejor, pero… no se, no habría podido hacer eso con otra chica

- "…No habría podido hacer eso con otra chica" O.O, eso le había dicho?? – qué??, vah, seguro que si podías eh, es muy fácil, no?

- No, no sería nada fácil para mi – Ichigo se puso serio

- Ah, jeje, ok, entiendo…

- Besaste a Renji?

- Emm - porque le preguntaba eso? – no no, fue simulado, pero porqué pudiste bailar conmigo entonces? – se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en el camerino

- Sabes, no lo sé… - enfocó sus ojos en ella

- Ah… - qué demonios le pasaba? – bueno bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos a ensayar

- Umm, me gusta la canción que elegiste

- Así? – encima ahora la estaba apoyando?, y si él… no no, todo es por la tensión del concurso si si – y desde cuando te gusta el tango?

- Desde que voy a bailarlo contigo…

- O.O

* * *

(¿) Carlisle (el más sexy), personaje de la saga de Crepúsculo, "Oh por Carlisle" significa en otras palabras, "Oh por Dios" . Patentado por momo.kawaii xD

**

* * *

**

Continuará…

**Wiiiiiiiiii, Ichigo, Rukia, los amooooooooooooooooo.**

**A ustedes tambien :D, gracias por los comentarios, soy feliz**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Kyaaaaaaaaa, me emociono... quiero escribir el baile IchiRuki xD, gracias por sus comentarios_**

Eran las diez en punto en la Sociedad de Almas, y el escenario estaba listo para recibir nuevamente a sus participantes. Diez en punto de la mañana, todos los asientos que existían, y los que no existían también, fueron ocupados por el público, ansioso por ver la reanudación de Pasarela Soul Society.

- Buenos días a todos!! – comenzó Yachiru - Hey Ken-chan, no bosteces por favor!! Jeje, debo de agradecerles por su interés en nuestro gran concurso, y también al jurado, que por cierto… YAMAMOTO TAICHO DESPIERTE!!

- Eto… está bien dormido – le dijo Aizen mientras lo hamaqueaba

- YAMAMOTO TAICHO, YORUICHI-SAN SALE CON UN ESCOTE QUE MEJOR NO LE CUENTOOOOO…

- Qué??, DONDE DONDE?? – se despertó al instante

- Jaja, viejo pervertido, ya esta, como decía, también quiero darle las gracias a nuestro jurado, que está aquí presente de nuevo, un aplauso por favor!!, hey, dije aplausos para el jurado, aplausos?, APLAUSOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS HE DICHO!!

- Bravooooo – se escuchó

- Jaja, está mejor, bueno bueno, seguramente todos están desesperados por saber que van a bailar cada una de las parejas!!, fíjense que ni yo sé jeje, les parece justo eso??, ya, no importa, la cosa es que nuestros concursantes han estado ensayando casi toda la noche… oh eso me han dicho :P, pero es un hecho que todo va a salir bien!!, ahhh y me olvidaba, en esta etapa, habrá un puntaje para cada pareja!! Que puede ser de 0 a 10, y dependiendo de eso, será eliminada una de ellas. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, démosle la bienvenida a la primera pareja, Renji-cara-de-matón-kun y Matsumoto-chan!! – Ohhhh, que bonito, que bonito…

Matsumoto entró jalando a Renji, estaban vestidos del mismo color, como en conjunto, de color plateado y con zapatillas. Ella, con el cabello suelto, su chaqueta terminaba como una falda, pero debajo tenía un par de mallas negras y por supuesto un gran escote, como era de costumbre, bueno, tal vez no era porque quisiera, sino que toda la ropa le quedaba pequeña por sus grandes… (ustedes entienden), y él, tenía el cabello con una trenza (obviamente sexy), y llevaba una gorra.

- Anda Renji, ya hemos ensayado lo suficiente, y debo admitir que esa ropa tuya, te queda muy bien eh! – le dijo…, bueno, manipulandolo mientras lo jalaba

- Ya ya, deja eso, sigo diciendo porqué me tocó contigo…, que vergüenza bailar esto… ya ya, n me mires así Matsumoto!!

- Y aquí están!!, chicos, que tal los ensayos?

- Desastro…

- Excelentes – sonrió Matsumoto

- Oh, que bien, y que van a bailar??

- Let's get loud, de Jennifer Lopez jiji

- Ay Dios, ahora entiendo a Ishida… Auu!

- Renji!, compórtate – le tiró un codazo – jeje

- Bueno, queremos verlos entonces

- Oki!!

- Que más queda…

Se ubicaron en el escenario, y la música empezó.

Renji hizo unas piruetas al comenzar, mientras Matsumoto se desplazaba por la pasarela, si, seguro que esos movimientos los había aprendido de sus libritos raros esos que leía, porque se veía bien. Cuando se acercaron y empezaron el baile en pareja, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no quería bailar con ella, era obvio que quería quedar bien, ohhhh que bien se veía Renji bailando ese ritmo pegajoso y rápido, definitivamente sexy…

Vueltas y movimientos de caderas, al ritmo de la música, tenían que estar disfrutando eso no?, se podía sentir la música y el público vibrando con ellos, sip, lo estaban haciendo bien hasta que…

Cuando Matsumoto se impulsó su pierna para dar una vuelta, y levantó la otra, una de sus zapatillas salió volaaaaaaaando…, justo cuando la música acababa

- N o o o o o – dijo en cámara lenta siguiendo con la mirada a donde iba a parar su zapatilla hasta que pumm!, sip, le cayó a Ichimaru, y le dejó una marca, como si le hubiera pateado la cara

Y acabaron en una posición rara (nada pervertido por sea caso)

- T.T, no tenías porque hacer eso T.T – sollozó el ex capitán – con un no hubiera bastado T.T

- Vah, te cayó a ti, que bien, no lo premedité, pero te lo merecías – le sacó la lengua

- T.T, Matsumoto T.T – se sobó la cara

- Eto… - habló Yachiru – todo estaba bonito hasta que… jajaja, eso fue gracioso Matsumoto-chan!!, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo con tanta fuerza jaja, mira su cara…

- No fue intencional, aunque se lo mereciera

- Jajajajajajajaja – Renji no pudo evitar reírse

- Yap, este… bueno, igual, ahora el puntaje de nuestros jurados!!

- Por haber pateado indirectamente a ese idiota – habló Zaraki – te doy un 10

- O.O

- No fue nada especial – dijo Aizen mirándose las uñas – 3 – levantó con su paleta

- Querida, no quieres venir y ser mi secretaria? – dijo el pervertido, perdón, el Capitán Yamamoto – te doy 10

- Umm – dijo Chad – 5 – lenvató

- CINCO?? – le gruñó Renji – no sabes lo difícil que es estar aquí parado con ella??

- Hmmm hmmm – contestó moviendo lo hombros

- GRRRRRR, mal amigo

- Chicos, la música me gustó, pero esa zapatilla casi me cae a mi , les doy… - Tosen habló, en lugar de levantar la paleta con el puntaje...

- Esa es la envoltura de una canchita – le dijo Ichimaru

- Oh, lo siento, haber, creo que esta es... les doy – levantó su paleta con un 5

- Yo… - comenzó Ichimaru - T.T, aunque me dolió, quiero que sepas que no importa como me trates… T.T, 9 – enseñó

- Y así me dices que me quieres?? Un 9??, el número imperfecto?? El que no llegó a ser 10 completito??, tacañó – le gritó Rangiku

- T.T

- Este…, yo quiero ver a Yoruichi-sama… - dijo Soi Fong enseñando un 4

- Nene, te ves bien con eso puesto – habló Kukaku levantando un 8

- Bien, entonces el puntaje obtenido ha sido de… este, Maki Maki, cuánto es?

- Cincuenta y cuatro… - le sopló

- Oh si, 54!! A camerinos chicos!

- Ya perdimos… - dijo Renji mientras se iba – au!

- Cállate y no seas pesimista – le pegó ella

- Y ahora, nuestra siguiente pareja!!, Hinamori-chan y Hitsu-chan!!

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Kyaaaaa, es muy cortito no??, es que hoy me demoré T.T, gomen, pero mañana...**_

**_será otro día xD_**

**_Gracias por leer_**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Espero que les guste este cap, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz, si, no me canso de decirselos :D**_

- Oh no, oh no, ya tenemos que salir, y como voy a bailar eso enfrente de todos, maldición, Matsumoto tiene la culpa de todo esto Grrrrr, pero Hinamori…, por Hinamori… ah demonios…

- Shiro-chan, ya nos han anunciado, vamos

- Hmm

- Ohhhh, que monos!! – dijo Yachiru cuando salieron

Estaban vestidos con esos trajes de lo 70's, Hinamori, con una blusa blanca, una falda larga amarilla, unos zapatitos negros con medias blancas y una coleta alta; Hitsugaya, con una chamarra negra (muy sexy…), con el cuello alto, unos pantalones igualmente negros, y unas zapatos con mucho brillo.

- Que lindos se ven los dos juntos!! – les sonrió Yachiru, haciendo que Hitsugaya se atorara – y que nos van a bailar?

- Eto… - Hinamori repasó en su cabeza el nombre de la canción que tanto le gustaba - You're The One That I Want

- Umm, como se come eso?, bueno bueno, no importa porque no lo pienso repetir, solo espero que bailen mejor que nuestra pareja anterior y sin incidentes que dañen al jurado ok?

- Jeje, ok – respondió Momo

- Entonces… - dijo Yachiru retirándose a un lado – que empiece la música!!

- No seas idiota y has que ella se sienta feliz… - se dijo Toushiro a si mismo

Hitsugaya se fue hacia una esquina, poniéndose de espaldas, y Hinamori hacia la otra esquina, inició el acompañamiento y ellos comenzaron a marcar con su cuerpo el compás de la música. (1, 2 ,3 va!)

Él avanzó hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada y comenzó la fono mímica:

"_I got chills, they're multiplyin' and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin…__"_

Momo avanzó pegándose a él, obligándole a retroceder mientras bailaba:

"_You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true…"_

_El s__e acercó a su rostro: "Nothing left, nothing left for me to do…!!"_

Dando vueltas, Momo hacía girar bellamente su falda, mientras él seguía el ritmo.

Se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a bailar en pareja, en medio del escenario:

"_You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the o__ne I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey…"_

Momo se alejó nuevamente dando pasos marcados, Hitsugaya la siguió con una sonrisa…

* * *

- WTF!! – dijo Matsumoto cuando vio a su Taicho en el escenario – ese es el mismo enano amargado que yo conozco??

- Ya perdimos… - acotó Renji a su lado – oye, cierra la boca, se te va a meter una mosca

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ES MI TAICHO ESTÁ BAILANDO, ESTÁ BAILANDOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Ooh ooh ooh!! kyaaaaaaa

- No hagas eso… -.-! igual vamos a perder… - Renji volteó y OPC (¿), era el capitán Hitsugaya bailando a lo John Travolta, definitivamente lo hacìa estupendo, y con la gracia y el baile de Hinamori, eran geniales… y a él se le veía tan… umm, contento… como nunca antes lo había visto…

- Ooh ooh ohh!!, mi Taicho es feliz! :D, Renjiiii, mi Taicho ya no va a estar molesto conmigo yupiii! TAICHO, MOMO, SON LOS MEJORESSSSSSS!! – les gritò saltando de emoción – hey Renji, cierra la boca, se te ve todo jaja

- Ok ahora si perdimos – dijo cuando ambos hicieron una pirueta muy bonita y elegante en el escenario

- jaja, aun nos quedan oportunidades, todavía faltan los demás ooh ooh ooh!!

* * *

Increíblemente, como Renji y Matsumoto estaban observando, el escenario solo destilaba diversion, sip, el Capitán por fin se había olvidado del público y estaba bailando para la felicidad de Hinamori y lo estaba pasando bien…

Y el capitán Yamamoto estaba bailando en su silla…!

"…_The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)"_

Finalmente terminó la canción y con ella, la espectacular participación de ambos. Todo el público se paró y aplaudió y gritó de la emoción, la gente de su escuadrón sacó las pancartas, nuevas por cierto, "Nuestro Capitán es el más sexy".

Vilviendo a la realidad, Hitsugaya reaccionó al leer el nuevo cartel, mientras Momo se reía.

- Demonios grrrrrr

- Recontra waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu O.O – dijo Yachiru, saliendo al escenario – Hitsú-chaan!, Hinamori-chan, son estupendos bailarines!!

- Eh jejeje, muchas gracias Yachiru-san – Momo sonreía nerviosamente – Shiro-chan… - dijo bajito – lo hicimos bien

- Se veía linda cuando estaba feliz – pensó él – ah, que bien – respondió a regañadientes, volviendo a su carácter habitual

- Bien bien, ahora veamos las opiniones de…. Oh perdón, cuando dije veamos, no quise decir nada contra ti Tosen-cieguito-chan, jeje, mejor escuchemos las opiniones, Ken –chan?

- Niño - comenzó él

- NIÑO??, SOY EL CAPITÁN DEL DÉCIMO ESCUADRÓOOOONN!! Grrrr

- OK, como decía, NIÑO!, me gusta tu chaqueta, dónde la compraste?

- Ken-chan te gusta??, entonces yo te regalo una para tu cumple!! – le dijo Yachiru

- AHH gracias!!, entonces, les doy un 10

- Shiro-chan!!, nuestro primer 10!!

- Ah

- Hinamoriiiii – dijo Aizen – me gustó como bailaste, buen ritmo, pero ese enano…

- ENANO?? pero bien que estaba bailando con nuestra música verdad!!

- Ja, com decía, empañó tu presentación, osea… tu entiendes no?

- Aizen-sama – le contestó ella – Shiro-chan baila liadísimo, y no me importa si es jurado o no, no creo que usted lo pueda hacer mejor que él juM! – dijo con rebeldía la nueva Hinamori ya no arrastrada xD

- T.T au, todo porque sabes que yo tengo dos pies izquierdos no? T.T – dijo Aizen – mala! – levantó su paleta con el número 2 – un punto para cada uno…

- Ya, mejor siguiente antes de que se ponga a llorar ok? – dijo Yachiru

- Bueno, me hicieron bailar chicos, a pesar de que tú pequeña no tienes los atributos que me gustan - a Hitsugaya le comenzó a temblar el ojo - les pongo un 9

- Hmm – Chad levantó su paleta con un 10

- Shiro-kun que emoción!! – le dijo Hinamori

- Eh, aunque no vi bien – habló Tosen – bueno ok, no vi nada, sentí su energía y todo, les pongo un 9

- Umm, señor Capitán de mi ex Matsumoto que me tiró una zapatilla, me gustó como bailó, y tu Hinamori, me das ganas de bailar… yo también quiero bailar así con mi Matsumoto T.T – dijo levantando un 9

- Si ustedes lo hicieron así – dijo Soi Fong – ay Dios, como lo hará Yoruichi-sama!! – con los ojos brillando, levantó un 7

- Niño – fue el turno de Kukaku – te ves bien ahí delante, pero cuando estás de frente, te ves más enano jaja

- ¬¬

- Ya, ya , no me pongas esa cara de amargado, les pongo un 8!

- Woooow - gritó Yachiru – Maki Maki, cuanto tienen??

- Sesenta y cuatro Yachiru-sama

- OHHHHHHHHH 64 puntos!!, excelente participación chicos, pasaron a los anteriores jaja. Bueno, a camerinos!!. Y ahora, seguimos con, adivinen ;D, siiii, con Byakuya-chan y Yoruichi!!

* * *

****

**_Continuará..._**

(¿) OPC, abreviatura de "Oh por Carlisle"

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**_Olass!! Gracias por estar aquí para leer . Les pido (bueno, si quieren…) que cuando lean el baile de cada pareja, escuchen la cancioncita si?, es inspiradora, d veras jaja._**

**_Especialmente cuando sea el IchiRuki, les aseguro que esa canción, les va a encantar (espero… xD)._**

**_Ahí les va…_**

* * *

- Taichooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo – Matsumoto corrió a abrazarlo cuando venían del escenario – Momooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!

- Matsumoto-san – le dijo sonriendo – le gustó como bailamos?

- Siiiiii ooh ooh ooh!!, tú y mi Taichoo son los mejores!! – le dijo jalandole los cachetes a su capitán

- SUELTAMEEEEEEEEE GRRRRRRR

- Momo… - le dijo bajito sin que él escuchara – gracias por hacerlo feliz :D

* * *

- Démosle la bienvenida a la tercera pareja!!, Byakuya-chan y Yoruichi!! Ohhh, cada vez están mejores jeje

Yoruichi y Byakuya salieron juntos. Byakuya (el Rey de los sexys) con un terno blanco, llevaba un par de anteojos completamente negros, un sombrero ladeado, y como era usual, el cabello suelto.

Los del sexto escuadrón se levantaron con sus pancartas: "NUESTRO TAICHO ES MUCHÍSIMO PERO MUCHÍSIMO MÁS SEXY QUE OTROS… xP"

- Byakuya-sama!! – gritaron todas las chicas

Yoruichi, por su parte, tenía puesto un hermoso y largo vestido negro brillante, sin mangas, que dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de… su espalda por supuesto, (no es necesario mencionar el escote, verdad?) unos tacos super altos con punta, largos pendientes plateados bellísimos y su cabello recogido en un moño al costado, con adornos a su alrededor.

- Yoyoyoyoyoyoruichi-sama – balbuseó Soi Fong kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – se jaló el pelo

- OMG!! – el capitán Yamamoto casi se desmaya

- O.O, esa es mi Yoruichiiii!! – gritó Urahara desde el público

- CALLESE VIEJO – Soi Fong volteó tipo niña de El exorcista – ELLA ES MIAAAA GRRRR

- WAAAAA QUE MIEDOOO – dijo él – y encima me has dicho viejo viejo viejo… T.T

- CÁLLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE – cuando Yoruichi se molestaba, nadie podía dejar de obedecer su voz, si, su inner salía a la luz cuando gritaba xD

- Haip

- Bien, oye Yoruichi-chan, estás muy… umm como te digo, poco decente jeje, y tu, Byakuya-chan, esos lentes te van muy bien

- Hmmm

- Ahora siiii, sin hacerlos esperar más, que van a bailar chicos??

- Mírenlo ustedes mismos – le contestó Yoruichi

- Ohhh, buen indicio , el escenario es suyo…

- Vamos pequeño Byakuya, como lo hemos ensayado… - le susurró

- Ok

Los dos se dirigieron al centro, Byakuya se puso de espaldas, con las manos en sus bolsillos apoyando su peso hacia el lado derecho; Yoruichi, puso una mano en el pecho de él y volteó la cabeza hacia un costado, cerrando los ojos; con la otra mano, dio una señal y _"Smooth Criminal"_ comenzó a sonar…

Al primer compás, Byakuya se dio vuelta y enfocó su rostro hacia ella; Yoruichi, empezó a retroceder con pasos lentos y movimientos felinos, y con la mirada fija en él, como llamándolo; él sin más, se sacó los lentes con una mano…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaron cuando dejó al descubierto su sexy rostro

Los tiró a un lado y avanzó hacia ella decididamente, al ritmo de la música. Enrolló su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la trajo contra él, ella rozó su mano contra su rostro y comenzó avanzaron juntos, desplazándose ágilmente por toda la pasarela.

Cuando se separaron, Byakuya quedó delante e inició su baile solo…

Las chicas y otros, que es mejor no mencionar, comenzaban a desangrarse…

Sus piernas y sus brazos se movían, y era casi imposible soportar la sensualidad con que lo hacía, se dio unas vueltas, y fue el turno de Yoruichi, que con sus… pasos xD, hacía que, ahora, a los hombres, les diera ataque, paro, lo que sea…

- YORUICHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Soi Fong cayó desmayada

* * *

- Si lo de tu capitán se me hacía difícil de creer, esto se me hace imposible – Renji babeaba al ver a su Capitán en ese espectáculo.

- Kyaaaaaa Byakuya-sama!! – gritó Matsumoto – yo me uno a su escuadrón!!

- MATSUMOTO!! He oído mal?? – a Hitsugaya le volvió a temblar el ojo

- Ah… Taicho!, jeje, lo decía en broma por supuesto, yo me quedo con usted, porque también en super sexy ya se lo he dicho si o no? Jeje

- ¬¬

- I m p o s i b l e … - Renji seguía mirando absorto, como ambos bailaban tan bien

- Ohhhh… - ese es Kuchiki-sama?? – miró sorprendida Hinamori – ohhh y Yoruichi-san lo hace espléndido también ohhh miren, le ha sacado la corbata!

- O.O – Renji se quedó estúpido

- Kyaaaaaaaaa a Byakuya-sama ya le gusto desvestirse xD!! – gritó Matsumoto

* * *

Con el golpe final de la canción, Byakuya lanzó su sombrero hacia el público y terminó con el cabello sobre el rostro, con Yoruichi, pegada a su pecho en un a pose sexy...

* * *

- Ok, ahora si que perdimos… - dijo Renji que reaccionó por fin

* * *

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritaron

- Excelente pequeño Byakuya – le dijo en voz baja Yoruichi, dandole unas palmaditas en el pecho, mientras se paraba

- Recontra wau wau wauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – salió Yachiru – chicos, eso si que estuvo espectacular, las parejas van mejorando uuuuh!

- Jaja, sabes cuanto nos costó hacer eso? jajaja – dijo riendo Yoruichi

- Ni me lo imagino…, bueno bueno, ahora haber que dicen los jurados, Ken-chan!

- Umm – comenzó él – Capitán Kuchiki, a usted le encanta desvestirse no?, ya me he dado cuenta – dijo levantando un 10

- En serio, usted ya tiene trabajo en el mundo humano como bailarín eh! – se rió Aizen – Bueno, lo han hecho bien, pero aun tengo que ver a mi representante para comparar – levantó un 5

- Yoruichi Shihouin, una vez más, deslumbra con todo su cuerpas…, perdón, con su bella figura y sus…, perdón otra vez, bueno, usted me entiende no? Y Capitán Kuchiki, le aseguro que con esos movimientos, puede trabajar en peliculas por…, no, lo siento, no quise decir eso, olvidelo olvidelo – ajustando los taponcitos de su nariz levantó un 10

- Oh – dijo Chad, tratando de expresar con su gran facilidad de palabra, su sorpresa – Umm – levantó un 9

- Esa música si la sentí… - habló Tosen – veo pero no lo creo, ups, equivocación, escucho pero no lo creo – levantó un 9

- Es usted realmente el capitán Kuchiki?? – preguntó Ichimaru, con el sombrero de Byakuya puesto y su acostumbrada sonrisa – porque en serio, no parece juju, oh por cierto, lindo sombrero :D – dijo levantando un 8

- Pueden levantar a la Capitana por favor? – dijo Yachiru refiriéndose a Soi Fong, que aun estaba en shock – denle airecito o algo

- Yoyoru…Yoyoruichi-sama… jeje - dijo sonriendo como estúpida. Levantó su paleta con un 10, y se volvió a desmayar

- Oh si! – dijo Kukaku – eso fue genial, y lo de los lentecitos, la corbatita y el sombrerito, fue de lo más sexy!! .!! te amoooo nene!! – levantó un 9

Byakuya hizo un gesto como… no… no podía ser…no, no, no…, se sonrojó?? Kuchiki Byakuya se sonrojó??, umm, fue tan rápido, que no se podía asegurar, pero umm, parecía que si…

- Pequeño Byakuya jeje, vi mal no es cierto?? Jejeje – lo fastidió Yoruichi

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh – Maki Maki se había conseguido una pizarrita para apuntar los puntajes. Se la enseñó a Yachiru – 70 puntos!!

- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – gritó el público y los carteles de su escuadrón se agitaron

- hasta ahora van ganando chicos!!, que emoción, esto está muy interesante, ya quiero ver a nuestras dos últimas parejas!! Kyaaaaaaa, a camerinos!!. Yupi!!, llega mi querido Ulquiorra-cachito-chan y Orihime!!

* * *

**_. "Smooth Criminal" – Michael Jackson_**

**Continuará…**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

_**Olassssssssssss!!, sigo agradeciendo por los reviews, T.T, gracias a todos!!**_

_**Se acerca el IchiRuki xD kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Bueno, ahi les va el cap**_

...

Byakuya y Yoruichi salieron del escenario, y pasaron por el costado de Renji, Matsumoto, Hinamori y Hitsugaya; obviamente, sin mirarlos, mientras ellos, menos Hitsugaya, tenían cara de estúpidos.

- Kuchiki Taicho… - llamó Renji y este volteó – ehh… lo hizo espléndido, no sabía que bailaba tan bien

- Ja – dijo secamente Byakuya – hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi… – y siguió caminando

- O.O

- Jajajaja, así es el pequeño Byakuya, que le podemos hace - Yoruichi también se fue hacia los camerinos

- Kyaaaaa igual es sexy – dijo Matsumoto alzando los brazos – ups, gomen Taicho, no quise… Ohhh Orihime!! Y el palidito lindo

- Matsumoto-san, tenemos que salir jeje - dijo pasando por su lado, mientras todos volteaban a mirarlos

- Y aquí están!! – habló Yachiru señalando a Orihime y a Ulquiorra cuando salían al escenario – Ohhh!!

Orihime tenía un vestido púrpura no muy largo con flecos, con un escote recatado (según ella… xD), un pequeño moño al lado derecho y resto del cabello, suelto. Sus tacos, del mismo color del vestido, la hacían del mismo tamaño de Ulquiorra (es chato, pero no tanto!).

Por su parte, Ulquiorra, llevaba pantalones y zapatos negros, una camisa azulada manga larga, casi completamente abierta, que dejaba su pecho blanco al descubierto y su sexy-orificio a la vista, y también, envuelta alrededor de la cintura, una faja delgada negra que resaltaba su esbelta figura.

- Ohhh, Ulquiorra-cachito-chan, te ves muy lindo jeje y Orihime-chan esta muy guapa eh? – dijo mirando al público

- Sisisisisisisisisi – dijeron embobados los shinigamis y el Capitán Yamamoto, que miraban su "recatadísimo escote"

- Jaja, bueno bueno, y con esas pintas, parece que va a ser un baile kawaii como todos los anteriores , qué nos vana bailar?

- Oh!, antes de eso, quiero mandar un saludo a alguien muy especial, que me ayudó con la ropa jeje, gracias por el vestido ISHIDA-KUN!! – gritó

- Ay Dios, debo de ir a mirar eso – dijo Ishida refiriéndose al baile de Inoue – eh?, AHHHH me ha dado las gracias!! – se sonrojó, acomodándose los lentes, al acordarse cuando le había tomado las medidas – Uryu!! – resonó en su cabeza – NO SEAS PERVERTIDO!! Jejeje – rió como tonto

- Ya diste las gracias a Megane-kun, ahora si, dime que van a bailar?

-_ María María_… - dijo Ulquiorra adelantándose a Inoue, como si estuviera… algo celoso?

- Ohh no se ni cual es, pero ya me emociono!! Kyaaaaaaaaa, el escenario de Pasarela Soul Society es todo suyo!! – dijo retirándose

- Oki!! – le sonrió Inoue – Hagámoslo lo mejor posible Ulquiorra-san

- Hmmm – asintió sin emoción alguna en el rostro

Ulquiorra se fue hacia un lado del escenario, mientras Inoue se ubicaba al centro del escenario, con la mirada enfocada en el piso.

La canción inició con ese sonidito marcado del bajo y luego el punteo de la guitarra acústica y entonces, él abordó su caminó hacia Inoue, al ritmo de la música, con paso lento y marcado, con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía; ella volteó el rostro muy despacio, hasta fijar su mirada en la de él, y caminó a su encuentro, con pasos suaves y elegantes…

Inoue quedó a solo unos escasos pies de él, y comenzó a bailar lento, como al estilo flamenco, moviendo las caderas y los brazos, mientras daba vueltas; cuando Ulquiorra empezó a eliminar la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, dio una vuelta alrededor de ella mirando sus movimientos y fue el turno de sonar, de la guitarra eléctrica.

Él pasó una mano por su cintura y comenzaron a bailar juntos, muy suave, mientras se desplazaban por el escenario.

- O.O – Renji se quedó mirando – acaso todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco??, primero Hitsugaya Taicho, luego Kuchiki Taicho y ahora ese paliducho bailando tan bien!! No era que no sabía bailar…

- Pues si no sabía… - habló Matsumoto – aprende demasiado rápido eh, mira como se mueve ohhh y mi Orihime!!, mírala que sexy, hey!, que hace con su faja?

- Se la quita…

- Ya se, pero que va hacer con ella?

- Umm, ohhh, está atrayendo con ella a Orihime

- Oyeeeeeee!!, yo también quiero bailar con él!!, si no sabe bailar, y lo hace así…, como sería si supiese ohhhhh uffff

- Calla pervertida y mira como perdemos…

El espada tiró a un lado la faja, que ahora estorbaba, tomó por el brazo a Inoue y dándole una vuelta, la atrajo con furia hacia él, como si fuera un objeto suyo y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados, estaban cara a cara e Inoue cerró los ojos, rozando con una mano el rostro de Ulquiorra, mientras la otra mano, se aferraba a su hombro. Después de un movimiento, se separaron y cada uno recorrió el escenario; bailando muy sexy, en especial Ulquiorra; pero sin perder sus miradas.

- Si ellos están haciendo eso, te imaginas que harán Ichigo y Rukia?? – exclamó Renji

- No tengo idea, pero tampoco quiero imaginarlo jeje, Ichigo es kawaii también

- Ok, entonces si, ya perdimos, no tenemos esperanzas, bueno, mejor para mi

- Solo hay que esperar, pero igual seré feliz…

Cuando la música acabó, Inoue quedó junto a Ulquiorra con la palma de la mano, estirada, cerca al agujero de su cuello; y él con una mano en su cintura.

Su baile había sido muy sensual… tanto que todos se habían quedado mudos cuando acabó, por la impresión, hasta que Yachiru salió.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!, no digo que cada vez las parejas mejoran más jeje, estuvo muy muy lindo, que pena que yo no doy el veredicto…

Los dos se pararon al lado de ella. Inoue se rascaba la cabeza de lo nerviosa que estaba, entornando los ojos y sonriendo torpemente, y Ulquiorra… bueno, igual que siempre.

- Pasemos a la opinión del jurado wiii, Ken-chan, que te pareció??

- Espada, Espada, Espada, déjame decirte que verte bailar es como que un poco raro no?, bueno, después de esa desvestida que hicieron con Kurosaki, que más se podía esperar… - levantó un 9

- Ulquiorraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó Aizen emocionado – yo sabía que no me ibas a defraudar!! T.T, soy feliz, has dejado el nombre de Hueco Mundo muy en alto, soy feliz T.T, ahhh y tú, Orihime Inoue, anda, decídete a volver con nosotros si?, te pongo tu gimnasio y todo para que dictes clases de danza a mis arrancar, que te parece??, bueno, todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo ok! – levantó un 10

- Orihime Inoueeeeeeeeeeeee – dijo el capitán Yamamoto – tus… estás… tan bien jeje – rió pervertidamente – tu también puedes ser mi secretaria si quieres eh, olvídate de Aizen y ven a _trabajar conmigo, _también piensalo ok – levantó un 10

- Ohh, gracias capitán Yamamoto, lo pensaré – respondió Inoue inocentemente

- Hmmm, Inoue… baile, bien… - Chad levantó un 9

- Arigatooo Sado-kun!!

- Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra-cachito-san oh perdón, es que lo de cachito a uno se le pega – dijo Tosen – solo decirles que senti la pasion si si, asi debe de ser un baile – levantó un 9

- Umm Ulquiorra jejeje, asi que sabias bailar eh! – rio Ichimaru – luego me darpas unas clasecitas de cómo ser sexy mientras bailas ok? – sonrió levantando un 9

- Yo me quedo con mi Yorui…, ejem, digo con Yoruichi-sama – Soi Fong levantó un 4

- Chiquito sensualón!! – exclamó Yoruichi – yo hubiera querido bailar contigo, hombre, estás relindo, no te olvides de llamarme ok? – levantó un 9

- Ohhhhhhhhh, Maki Maki me informa que han obtenido 69 puntosssssss, casi han empatado con Byakuya-chan!! Kyaaaaaaaaaa que emocion! – dijo Yachiru – chicos gracias…, vayan a camerinos fiu, que baile… - dijo después de que se fueron – y ahora… y ahora… ahora si, vienen, ya vienen hay me emociono, aquí vienen Rukia-chan!! e Ichi-chan!!

_(.) María María – Carlos Santana_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!, me emociono T.T, esto me ha costado trabajo, espero q les guste aunke sea un poquito :D, gracias por leer!!**_

* * *

Ichigo vio a Rukia, después de una hora del último ensayo, había pasado un buen rato encerrada con los maquilladores y los ayudantes de vestuario en el camerino, casi al igual que él, pero por supuesto, en su caso, la demora no había sido tan prolongada.

Cuando la vio, aproximadamente diez minutos antes de que fueran llamados para salir al escenario, pudo averiguar el sentido exacto de las palabras sentirse-como-estúpido.

Era Rukia, si, era por ella. Lo único que podía ver en frente suyo, era la belleza en su más pura esencia. En ese cuerpo, no quedaba ni una pizca de la shinigami que peleaba con él, que dibujaba chappys, que se comportaba como engreída algunas veces, por el contrario, era una mujer distinta, y una mujer completamente deslumbrante, que brillaba tan fuerte que podía ser capaz de dejarlo ciego con tan solo mirarla demasiado…

* * *

- …Rukia-chan e Ichi-chan!! – se escuchó la voz de Yachiru

* * *

Cuando ambos pasaron por delante de Renji y Matsumoto, que estaban allí esperando para ver el último baile, los dos tenientes los quedaron mirando, atónitos. Renji, con la boca abierta hasta el piso; y Matsumoto, con la cabeza inclinada, buscando el ángulo preciso para observarlos mejor.

- Hey, idiota, no te quedes mirando así como si fueramos especímenes raros ok! – le dijo Ichigo al pelirrojo, pero él no contestó.

Rukia no abrió la boca para nada, al parecer, estaba sumida en la más profunda concentración para el baile que iban a realizar a continuación. Ichigo por su parte, miraba de reojo a la shinigami, no porque le llamara la atención de que estuviera callada, sino porque no lograba dejar de mirarla.

Y salieron.

La hermosa y esbelta figura de Rukia, se mostró en el escenario, con una presencia imponente y decidida, de veras estaba ansiosa de bailar, lo llevaba escrito en el rostro y en los ojos brillantes de los que salían chispas de excitación, pero nada. Sin una palabra. Concentración absoluta, lo que requería su baile.

Cada golpe que sus tacos daban contra el piso, se escuchaba en todo el lugar por el silencio que se había iniciado cuando entraron.

Los pequeños rulos caían por delante del hombro derecho de Rukia, con una rosa roja donde comenzaban; las extensiones que le habían colocado, para que su cabello fuera mas largo y poder hacer los rulos, se adaptaban perfectamente a su cabello.

El vestido rojo ceñido, le llegaba hasta la rodilla, por detrás, tenía un cruce que dejaba su espalda, casi completamente al aire; y con una gran abertura a la altura de la pierna, resaltaba su hermoso cuerpo (podías encontrar hasta un poco de lo que no tenía).

Unos tacos altos plateados, elegantísimos decorados con piedritas resplandecientes, y un juego de alhajas de brillantes, incluyendo los aretes, completaban su vestuario.

Ichigo, tenía un traje de gala negro, impecable en su totalidad, sin si quiera la más mínima arruga, pues los ayudantes de vestuario se habían esmerado especialmente en su traje, por ser para un baile clásico, de salón y tenía que salir muy elegante; una camisa blanca que hacía contraste con el traje, un pañuelo en el cuello, perfectamente anudado; un clavel en la solapa; y los zapatos negros que destellaban.

Se le veía excelente, completamente varonil, y con Rukia a su lado, con la belleza de Rukia, su baile, iba a convertirse en algo excepcional.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – exclamó el público, prolongando el monosílabo.

- Wooooooooooooooooooooooow! – dijo Yachiru emocionadísima – que cambio chicos, no les voy a preguntar ni siquiera que van a bailar – les dijo retirándose a un lado – sólo quiero verlo ya!

Solo con una mirada penetrante, se dirigieron hacia el centro del escenario. Se colocaron frente a frente. Ichigo deslizó su mano derecha por la espalda de Rukia y la colocó un poco más arriba de su cintura, mientras su otra mano se alzaba en "L" para recibir gustosa la mano de la shinigami.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron unidos, se quedaron estáticos, mirando a sitios diferentes hasta que el Tango _"Santa María",_ dio la primera nota.

Rukia bajó lentamente su cuerpo, estirando delicadamente una pierna y flexionando la otra, cada vez más y más, junto a Ichigo, que sin perder la postura, recibía el peso de ella, con una leve inclinación, esperando el compás que indicaba el comienzo.

El ritmo que golpeaba marcadamente la parte inicial de la canción, era una señal para que voltearan a verse.

Sus miradas se chocaron y Rukia se paró de golpe moviéndose con suavidad, pero con firmeza, volteando el rostro hacia un lado, mientras Ichigo pasaba la mano que se había ubicado en su cintura, rozando a penas su rostro y arrastrando la vista al mismo tiempo que la caricia.

El cuerpo de Rukia volvió a subir muy lento, y subió una pierna hasta la altura de la cadera del shinigami, y el la sostuvo, ambos se inclinaron hacia un lado, con el ritmo…, y luego hacia el otro…, sin soltarse…

Y con la vuelta que Ichigo realizó, aferrado a la mano de Rukia, inició el Tango.

Se desplazaron con largos pasos iguales, con una sincronización impresionante, como si fueran una sola persona, avanzando y retrocediendo, sus pies dibujando figuras hermosas e iguales a lo largo y ancho de la pasarela. La sensualidad con que ambos se movían, la pasión que iban desbordando a su paso, y su estupenda concentración, cautivó de inmediato al público, que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Rukia dio una vuelta, de la mano de Ichigo y quedó de espaldas a él, que mientras tanto le pasaba sus dedos por el abdomen, de adelante hacia atrás, hasta ubicarse en la cintura y la atraerla hacia su pecho, sus piernas, cruzadas, casi en la misma posición, y sus manos derecha estiradas, se entrelazaron. Sus labios casi se rozaban, pero lograban mantener la pequeña distancia mientras avanzaban hacia adelante. Ella dio otra media vuelta y esta vez fue su turno de tomar el control. Volvieron a la posición base y le echo una mirada matadora, haciéndolo retroceder ofensivamente, realizando pasos cruzados, que hacían que las aberturas de su vestido, mostraran la piel de sus piernas tersas.

Ichigo la tomó de la mano y le dio varias vueltas, en cada una de ellas, a Rukia se le veía como una Diosa brillando.

Volvieron a desplazarse al son de la melodía. Cada estrofa musical y cada pasaje los hacía estremecer, mientras la música in-crecendo transportaba la coordinación por sus cuerpos, que volaban conjuntamente con las notas.

La complejidad de sus pasos, las miradas, los brazos, las manos… y cada movimiento de sus cuerpos, junto con la sensual musicalidad del tango, mostraba el romance de tres minutos que vivían.

Ichigo, con gallardía y elegancia, elevó a Rukia con una vuelta, y cuando la bajó, quedó nuevamente de espaldas, se deslizó con la yema de sus dedos, tocando su cabello, hasta llegar a su pecho y detenerse, flexionó la rodilla bajando su cuerpo junto al de él.

Al compás de la canción, se separaron en sentidos opuestos y giraron, manteniendo la distancia, Rukia, con las piernas firmes y sus pasitos cruzados, avanzaba.

Ichigo, dio un tirón al pañuelo de su cuello y mostrando una sensación de estorbo, lo arrojó al suelo, los primeros botones de su camisa se abrieron, y fue en busca de Rukia.

La concentración total de su baile, mostraba que solo existían ellos en ese momento, no había público, no había jurado, no era un concurso, solo era la música fluyendo por sus venas, obligándolos a acercarse y a pasar sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, a mover sus piernas dando pasos que les permitiera acomodarse juntos, girar mientras se sentían, bailar sintiéndolo con el corazón…

Con cada golpe de la música, realizaban un paso distinto al anterior, primero con cargadas, luego con un juego de pies, elegantemente realizado, después el movimiento de caderas, las piernas cruzadas dando pasos en forma de ocho, avanzando y retrocediendo, eran los dueños y señores del escenario.

Lo único que Ichigo sentía en ese momento, eran unas ganas locas de mover su cuerpo junto al de Rukia, el Tango, esa música, esa bendita música que les hacía enloquecer hasta el punto de dejarse llevar y moverse sin pensar.

Lo que no estaba en sus planes era que él se sacara el pañuelo, pero le oprimía la garganta, y francamente, lo hizo involuntariamente, pero Rukia no demostró reacción alguna, tal vez ya se lo esperaba…

Le dio una vuelta y la hizo echarse sobre su brazo, estirando la pierna descubierta que acababa con la punta de su taco, mientras su cabeza apuntaba hacia abajo. La levantó rápidamente y se movieron dando vueltas pronunciadas y veloces.

Los movimientos cada vez se aceleraban más, pues la música así lo ameritaba, por estar próxima a culminar.

En los pasos finales, avanzaron con largos zancadas, como al inicio, sus rostros casi pegados, respirando el aliento del otro. Su piel estaba caliente, encendida por el baile tan exigente y por la emoción y la pasión que promovían.

Ichigo la guiaba…, por última vez, quedando en medio del escenario, ella estiró la pierna hacia atrás e Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que ella echara su cuerpo al lado contrario, la miró fijamente y pudo ver aquellos ojos tentadores que durante todo el baile había estado observando y no pudo contenerse, y la besó justo al compás final de la música.

Todo el público se paró sobre sus sillas y aplaudieron como locos, con lágrimas y vítores.

No se habían percatado de que ese beso, no fue ensayado.

Como fue corto, y Rukia no le dijo nada cuando se separaron, nadie se dio cuenta. Ichigo no se atrevió a mirarla, ni ella le dirigió la mirada a él. Sólo se pararon en el centro del escenario y esperaron a Yachiru, que venía aplaudiendo.

- BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOO KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – gritaba Yachiru – chicos, me han emocionado en serio, y el público, uy y ese besito – dijo con cara de pícara – ok ok mejor no decimos nada y dejamos hablar a nuestros jurados, Ken-chan!

- Kurasaki T.T – se secó con un pañuelo – maldición, estas estupideces me conmueven, ya, te ganaste un 10 demonios, que porquería… T.T

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo siento Ulquiorra – gritó Aizen mirando al cielo – tengo que ponerle un buen puntaje a estos imbéciles, han calado mi corazón con su baile T.T – levantó un 10

- Kuchiki Rukia, nunca me hubiera esperado tal actuación, oyeeeeee y que piernas!! – dijo el capitán Yamamoto con su carota de pervertido – no estás nada mal eh! – levantó un 10

- Hmmm, Ichigo… – habló Chad con su dosis de verborrea, con un pañuelito en la nariz – Rukia… - levantó un 10 – lindo…

- Creo que voy a llorar – dijo Tosen – maldición, hubiera querido ver eso T.T, pero no, el cieguito no veo nada, eso les parece justo??, AH!!, No por supuesto que no lo es, que se mira con el corazón?, Ja estupideces, quien habrá dicho eso…, se mira con los ojos demonios y no veo T.T, yo quería ver yo quería ver… - levantó un 10

- T.T, yo debería de terminar así con Matsumoto waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Ichimaru levantó su paleta con un 10

- NOOOO NOOOOO, ustedes no pueden ganar!!, YORUICHI-SAMA VA A GANAR GRRRRRRRRRR – gritó Soi Fong levantando el número 1 como puntaje. Todos la pifiearon – CALLENSEEEEEE YORUICHI-SAMA VA A GANARRRRRRR

- Ay Dios – comenzó Kukaku – bailar tango siempre ha sido mi sueño frustrado, mi ex espeso, perdón, ex exposo, me iba a enseñar, pero se fue con otra y nunca lo hizo T.T, no es justo, bueno, aun me queda mi palidito, que después del concurso me ha prometido llamarme T.T – levantó un 10

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – exclamó Yachiru – su puntaje es de 71 puntos!!, chicos, se han ubicado en el puesto numero uno!!, felicitaciones!!, ay que pena, ahora toca la eliminación, que pasen todos los concursantes por favor!

* * *

_(.) Tango: Santa María – Gotan Project_

**Continuará****…**


	15. Chapter 15

- Ya para que, Matsumoto… - Renji era jalado por ella – nuestra única esperanza era que ellos dos – lo dijo por Ichigo y Rukia – sacaran más bajo puntaje…, pero con esa actuación, nop, no teníamos posibilidades, además tu tienes la culpa por tirarle tu zapatilla a ese imbécil de Gin

- Oyeeeeee, no me eches la culpa, igual tenemos que salir para ser eliminados decentemente ok!, no seas cobarde - "COBARDE", esa era una de las palabras vetadas en el vocabulario de Renji

- GRRRRRRRRRRRR, a quien llamas cobarde!! – dijo y fue él quien la llevó al escenario

* * *

- Bueno, como todos creo que se han dado cuenta – comenzó a hablar Yachiru – ya tenemos a nuestra pareja eliminada - Ahora las cinco parejas estaban en el escenario.

* * *

- Ay demonios… ay demonios… ay demooooniossssssss que he hecho!! – Ichigo tenía una lucha en su cabeza, pensando que le iba a decir Rukia luego, y que explicación le iba a dar él… la verdad?, que había sentido el impulso loco y necesario de besarla?, que se veía tan sensual que no podía dejar de verla ni cuando cerraba los ojos? Acaso eso le iba a decir? – estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! cómo no piensas antes de hacer algo!, doblemente idiota!

* * *

- Bueno Renji, Matsumoto-chan, sip, ya no sean pues!, ya saben que ustedes quedaron eliminados, por tener el más bajito puntaje, pero de todas maneras gracias si? Jeje

- Ya, solo quería agradecer… - habló Matsumoto – a todos mis comp…

- No no querida, no es la parte en la que debes mandar saluditos ok, se supone que tienes que llorar y decir NOOO, PORQUE NOSOTROS o algo así…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO PORQUE MI MATSUMOTO, mira, si hasta me había hecho un pin y lo tengo prendido en mi pecho T.T – dijo Ichimaru

- Vah! – Renji hizo un gesto de no-me-importa y se fue

- Oye Renji, no me dejes pasando vergüenza oye, Renjiiii, oyeeeee ay!

- Acaso no me has oído?? – preguntó Gin

- Bueno, bueno Taichito de mi corazon – habló ella ignorándolo - voy a estar observándolo, espero que usted gane – le dijo guiñandole un ojo a Byakuya

- Matsumotooo

- Ups, el guiño era para usted Taicho querido!! – y se fue corriendo

- No me hizo caso – dijo Gin frotando el pin que tenía – T.T

- Eto… esa no era precisamente la reacción que esperaba pero bueno, en fin, y esos dos fueron los eliminados, que les parecieron los bailes eh? – sonrió de oreja a oreja – a que fueron monísimos? – el público vitoreó – ohh jeje, entonces creo que lo que viene les va a gustar más aún, porque hoy después de este gran espectáculo de baile, viene la quinta etapa del concurso, la demostración de habilidades de cada uno de nuestros concursantes!!

- QUEEEEEEEEE?? – dijeron

- Sip sip , tendremos un intermedio de 30 minutos para que se puedan preparar chicos, no se preocupen

- x.x

- YO entiendo el cansancio después de su bailecito y todo, pero ustedes son hábiles si o no?

- Bueno si si – dijeron todos

- Ya lo ven, todo se puede en esta vida

- Siempre que lo hagan con el corazón!! – gritó Tosen desde el jurado

- Si mi cieguito favorito (solo porque no hay otro en la serie xD), calla mejor

- Entonces, vayan a prepararse a camerinos – todos se fueron rápido – y mientras tanto, los invitados de Hueco Mundo nos traen su segundo espectaculo, un drill de Aerobics!!

- Vamos chicos!! – gritó Aizen

Nnoitra, el quinto Espada, salió con su sonrisa de asco, unos pantaloncillos cortos un polo sin mangas y una bincha, con varios hollows y arrancars detrás, trayendo cargados los steps.

- Aizen-sama me las va a pagar por hacerme esto… - murmuraba Nnoitra – todo porque me dijo que si venía, me subía de puesto para ganarle a esa fea de Nelliel grrrr. Ya chicos – habló cambiando de voz – todo sea por el puesto – y con la música comenzaron a bailar

* * *

Rukia había salido corriendo sin decir nada, después de salir del escenario, directamente hacia su camerino, y a pesar de estar con esos tacasos, corría bastante rápido.

- Rukia!!, Rukiaaaaaaaaaa no te vayas!!, espera!!, tengo que hablar contigo!! – Ichigo la persiguió mientras todos volteaban a verlo – Rukia… - pero la puerta se cerró – oh no!, estúpido estúpido, estúpido… - se quedó sentado en el piso, detrás de la puerta

- Kurosaki-kun? – Orihime se acercó – Tú y Kuchiki-san están bien?

- Si Inoue, no te preocupes, anda ve y prepárate ok

- Oh, ok – se fue no porque él se lo dijo sino porque sintió necesario dejarlos solos.

- Kurosaki… - le habló Byakuya – escuché algo un poco desagradable de tu baile

- Asi?, que?

- Algo entre Rukia y tú

- Ah, pero qué?

- Algo de un beso

- Ay maldición, él también me va a venir con eso, suficiente tengo con pedirle disculpas a Rukia… - pensó – ah, todo fue ensayado – decidió responderle – no te preocupes

- Hmmm – se puso una mano en la barbilla, como para analizarlo detenidamente – luego hablaré con Rukia, pero si resulta erróneo lo que me has dicho, veremos que te pasa.

- No tengo tiempo para discutir con este – pensó – ok ok – y el capitán del sexto escuadrón se retiró

- Oye, Ichigo, así que tu besito te causó problemas eh jajajaja – se rió Yoruichi en su cara

- Ya avanza, avanza, no tengo tiempo para hablar de eso ok?

- Ay señorito, mil disculpas por mi intromisión jajaja te dejo con tus problemas Ichidiota! – y se fue

Detrás de la puerta, Rukia respiraba entrecortadamente. No había querido…, no, no había podido hablarle a Ichigo, creía que si abría la boca, iba a perder la cordura y comenzar a balbucear palabras sin sentido y quedar como idiota frente a él. Tuvo que fingir por el bien de su baile, que ese beso fue premeditado, pero Jesús, Santa Maria, Jose, y todos los demás…, casi se muere por dentro cuando él la tocó con sus labios, de veras que no se lo esperaba; pero si se lo decía, vah, si solo había sido un simple beso, y ella se emocionaba tanto?, no se iban a casar por eso!!, quería estar tranquila, calmarse un poco para poder decirle algo sensato.

Las imágenes del baile, llegaron a su cabeza: las sensaciones que había tenido, de su cuerpo rozándose con el de ella, de sus manos acariciándola al ritmo de la música, no se podía comparar para nada con todos los ensayos que habían echo. Allí en la pasarela, el escenario, como sea, Ichigo había encendido la pasión que nunca había tenido. Se vio mil veces más sexy que cuando la había sacado a bailar en ese espectáculo nudista que hicieron.

Ese tango, ese bendito tango, gracias a dios que lo eligió.

- Bien Rukia, respira, respira 1, 2, 3, ay mejor sigue respirando… 4, 5, 6… - se decía frente al espejo – ok, te calmaste?, bien bien, estamos mejorando. Ay no, otra vez… - Ichigo y su sexy cuerpo aparecieron en su mente.

Como era posible que no pudiera controlarse, si ahí afuera había estado tan calmada, pero por supuesto, sin abrir la boca, pero ahora, no, tenía que prepararse y si siquiera sabía que iba a mostrar… Definitivamente este concurso le estaba acarreando algunos problemas de cabeza, pero…

- Rukia…! – sonó la voz de Ichigo puerta

- Ichigo… - susurró. Había permanecido allí durante su rato de locura, esperándola? – que hago, que hago, Ohh, no me había acordadod e nii-sama, ah maldición – que le iba a decir Byakuya del be…

- Rukia?? – volvió a decir Ichigo – este…, oye, perdóname si… demonios, perdón está bien?

- "Perdón"? – pensó Rukia. Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla besado?

- Rukia, estás allí??

- AHhhhhh – gritó la voz en su cabeza. De veras le gustaba tanto ese estúpido shinigami sustituto descerebrado?? – sii – le dijo la voz – no! – le respondió ella – siiiiii – le volvió a repetir y esta vez dudó en responderle – tal vez – dijo

- Rukia, todo está bien??, sigues molesta conmigo, anda, perdóname ok?, hemos ganado, así que debes estar contenta por eso verdad? – nada, ni rastro de la voz de Rukia – hola?? – repitió una vez más

- Ichigo?? – habló ella detrás de la puerta

- Ah, Rukia, ya me estabas asustando, pensaba que estaba hablando solo. Oye, perdóname por… - hizo una pausa y dudó en que decir – este…

- Ichigo, me estás pidiendo perdón por haberme besado??

- Ehmhmm, si, eso creo…

- Por qué?

- Porque qué?

- Acaso no querías hacerlo??

- Ah… - Ichigo se quedó frío – no, no es eso, pero…, tú, este… yo… no…

- Yo, tú él, vosotros, ustedes, ellos… Anda háblame, acaso no querías darme ese beso??

- Ehmm, es que… tú no me dijiste nada

- TE HE PREGUNTADO UNA COSA, ACASO NO QUERÍAS BESARME??

- Ichigo pegó su cabeza a la puerta del camerino de Rukia y cerró sus puños – SI, SI QUERÍA, MORÍA DE GANAS POR BESARTE ALLÍ, Y MUERO POR HACERLO EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!!

**Continuará… **

**_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me emocionooooo T.T, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Saludos!!_**


	16. Chapter 16

- Qué has dicho…? – preguntó

- Que quiero besarte…

- Repítelo otra vez

- Quiero besarte

- Yo…

- Quiero besarte…, eres linda y me gustas como no tienes idea, solo quiero estar contigo ok, así abre esa maldita puerta Rukia… por favor…

- "Por favor"- pensó ella

Silencio…

La respiración de Rukia volvió a agitarse, puso una mano en su pecho, que subía y bajaba muy rápido. Había escuchado bien verdad?, sip, lo había escuchado muy bien detrás de esa puerta que los separaba. Ichigo le estaba diciendo que quería besarla??, que era linda??, que le gustaba y encima quería estar con ella??, eso si era de película!!. Tuvo que sonreír como una tonta emocionada.

- Estúpido shinigami descerebrado, eres idiota o qué? – después de unos segundos abrió la puerta se quedó parada enfrente de él

Ichigo vio que aun llevaba puesto el vestido rojo con la gran abertura a la altura de la pierna y su peinado perfecto, sólo que estaba sin zapatos, igual que él.

Y allí estaban, parados frente a frente, sin decirse nada, sin que nadie estuviera a su alrededor ni los miraran, porque todos estaban ocupadísimos en la preparación de su actuación. Quedaban 20 minutos.

- Si, soy un idiota… – le dijo acercándose a sus labios – un completo idio…ta – y la besó, atrayéndola contra su pecho

Rukia solo pudo cerrar los ojos, sólo eso, se sentía tan… bien estar así, pudo percibir los latidos del corazón de Ichigo, que se iban incrementando.

- Idio…ta por no ver…te an…tes – le dijo entrecortadamente sin despegar sus labios de los suyos – idio…ta por no darme cuen…ta de lo lin…da que e…res…, un idio…ta ena…mo…rado

- Lo… se, no tie…nes cere…bro – sonrió y tomándolo de la mano, lo jaló, entraron en su camerino y cerró la puerta.

* * *

- Ay Dios, ay Dios – Inoue caminaba de un lado para otro de su camerino mientras Ulquiorra la miraba - que voy a hacer, sino tengo ninguna habilidad ni nada T.T abuuuuuu

- Umm – dijo él – pero bailas bien

- Eh?

- Dije que bailas bien

- Jeje – se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo – gracias Ulquiorra-san. Tú ya sabes que vas a hacer??

- No

- Y qué haces aquí??

- Me estas botando?

- Oh no no no – negó repetidamente con los brazos - solo te digo que tendrías que estar preparándote como todos los demás jeje

- Ah…

La puerta sonó

- Inoue-san??

- Ishida-kun!!, pasa

- Inoue-san que… O.O que hace este aquí?? – Ishida se quedó mirando al Espada

- Ah!!, umm, la verdad, no se jeje

- Tú que haces aquí? – le habló secamente Ulquiorra

- Yo? Pues yo tengo derecho pues soy amigo de Inoue-san (aunque he esperado alguito más durante toda la serie…), pero la cosa es que haces TÚ aquí

- No te incumbe en lo más mínimo – respondió tajantemente el Espada

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Cálmate Ishida-kun jeje, mejor ayudenme los dos a pensar en algo que hacer en mi actuación si?

- Ah Oh, ok ok, pero que se vaya él

- No me voy si tú no te vas

- Paliducho horrible

- Calmate Ishida-kun!!, no le digas así ok?

- Perdón Inoue-san

- Ja – pensó el Espada. Ya ves, me prefiere a mi – que??, se supone que tu no deberías decir eso – se dijo a él mismo – tú no te exaltas – pero ella me prefiere a mi – mantuvo su conversación interna durante unos segundos

- Tú tambien deberías irte a ensayar tu acto – le dijo Uryu queriendo desacerse de él

- No

- Si, vete

- No

- Ay chicos… callense y ayudenme T.T

- Ah!!, ya se!! – dijo Uryu

- Qué?? – preguntó Inoue

- Yo tengo otra idea – dijo Ulquiorra sin cambiar su cara

- Déjame hablar a mi primero – reclamó el Quincy

- Yaaaaaaaa, déjen de pelear!!

* * *

- Oye, pequeño Byakuya, oí lo de tu hermanita y ese Ichigo picarón jeje, bien ah!!, le vas a cortar la cabeza o algo así?? – le preguntó Yoruichi

- Precisamente me dirigía a hablar con ella hasta que me interrumpiste

- Ay, tú no cambias verdad?, ni respeto sientes por tu maestra, maleducado

- Si te molesté con mi respuesta, pido disculpas

- Ya ya, mejor dime porqué te inscribiste – le sonrió poniéndose a su lado en un instante

- Ya dije que no es de tu importancia

- Jaja!, pero lo que tú no sabes es que ya lo averigue!! – lo señaló con su dedo indice – JA!!

- O.O como dices?

- Ja!!, esa no te la esperabas no!

- Ok, no me interesa, igualmente mis motivos siguen siendo solo de mi incumbencia. Nos vemos luego, tengo que hablar con Rukia antes de que nos llamen – y se fue caminando intentando

- Que??, yo pense que… acaso no te importa que sepa tu secretito?? Oye!!, ahhh – suspiró – nunca terminaré de entenderte pequeño Byakuya- Yoruichi se fue hacia el lado contrario

* * *

- Oye Shiro-chan, que te parce lo que voy a hacer para eso de las habilidades eh?? – le preguntó Hinamori

- Ah este… creo que está bien

- Y tú que vas a hacer Shiro-chan?

- Ah bueno, aun no lo he pensado

- Queeeeeee??, pero si faltan solo 20 minutos para que nos llamen, tienes que hacer algo ya!!, mira, que te parece si tocas la flauta eh?? y mira, estos pantaloncitos se te verían muy monos, a que sí??

- Este…

- Oh que tal si…

"Bla bla bla bla", era lo único que escuchaba Hitsugaya, solo quería verla un momento, era tan bonita cuando sonreía, si, pero no se lo iba a decir, al menos pronto no, era valiente y todo eso cuando se trataba de peleas, pero cuando tenía que hablar con Hinamori, todo se volvía difícil.

- Taichitooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! – Matsumoto y su gran e inmensa… (lo dejo a su imaginacion), entraron en el camerino – Taichitoooooooo, ya se está preparando?? Ohhh Momo, que linda que estás

- Gracias Matsumoto-san

- Que quieres Matsumoto?

- Solo venía a desearle suerte y a ver que iba a hacer, osea como un adelanto para pintar mi pancarta y animarlo

- Con solo recordar las pancartas vergonzosas a Hitsugaya le temblaba el ojo – Matsumoto diles a todos que no quiero pancartas horribles!!

- Ay Taicho, pero si yo le quiero hacer una bien bonita!!

- NoOOO, no quiero pancartas, es una orden

- Pepepero… estamos en competencia contra los del sexto escuadrón para ver quienes tienen el capitán más sexy… ups, eso no lo debí decir verdad?

- A Hitsugaya le tembló más el ojo – MATSUMOTOOOO

- Mejor me voy jeje, Momo, buena suerte… Taichito, lo amo!! – y se fue corriendo por la puerta

- MATSUMOTOOOOOO VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!

* * *

Byakuya caminaba hacia el camerino de Rukia, pensando en que decirle, la verdad era que nunca había sostenido esa clase de conversación con su hermana, pero…, era necesario aclarar eso no?, su orgullo estaba en juego, vah, esa era una excusa, solo quería golpear a Kurosaki por haber besado a su hermanita, si, esa era la razón. Llegó y golpeó la puerta.

- Rukia! – llamó.

No contestaba.

**Continuará****…**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Lo siento por demorarme T.T, motivos onomásticos xD, gracias por sus reviews del cap anterior!!_**

* * *

Byakuya tocó nuevamente la puerta. Ahora un poquita más insistente. Toc, toc, toc

- Debo de hablar un momento contigo - dijo

* * *

- Ichigo!! – dijo en voz baja – idiota, estás sordo?? Es la voz de nii-sama

- No hables tan alto!

- Pero estamos en un momento importante… - dijo serio

- Tendrá que esperar

- Ay demonios, pero que tiene de malo?

- Anda, siéntate por ahí y no estorbes…

- Grrr - Ichigo puso una de sus carotas pero obedeció como nunca y se fue hacia la mesita que había a un lado – toma esto – le entregó una revista de cabeza – voy a abrir ok

- Que impertinente por su parte -.-!

Se fue hacia la puerta y giró la manija.

- Nii-sama jeje, hola, que deseas?

Los ojos de Byakuya no perdieron un segundo y se enfocaron directamente en Ichigo.

- Qué hace aquí? – preguntó en su típico tono seco

- Byakuya – lo saludó desde lejos haciendo un gesto con la mano, pero él le echó una mirada… - oye, oye, no me mires así

- Te gusta leer al revés?

- Ah!, no no, es que la volteé para ver esta foto

- Lárgate, tengo que hablar con Rukia

- Ya ya, que feo miras! – salió por la puerta – Rukia, hablamos después

- Aja – dijo ella

- Hablamos después? – repitió Byakuya - ummm

- Qué pasó nii-sama? – le interrumpió tratando de desviar su atención

- Acerca de… ese… en tu baile…, eso… ejemm! – toció para tratar de sacar la palabra – de ese beso con Kurosaki Ichigo – soltó por fin

- O.O! Ahhhhhhh, fue todo ensayado – dijo con una seguridad poco convincente

- Umm…, lo puedes jurar por el honor de la familia Kuchiki?

- AU! – pensó Rukia. Porqué justamente por el honor? – sip – respondió con una mentirilla piadosa

- Ah, entonces está bien, pero que sea la última vez que haces algo así, ten en cuenta que tu reputación es importante, y no puedes dañarla haciendo ese tipo de tonterías…

- Pero Ichigo es sexy… - pensó ella

- … y mucho menos con alguien como… él.

- Ah, o sea tú te puedes desnudar ahí adelante y yo no puedo besar a un chico, para un baile?? – pensó

- Porque la próxima vez, lo eliminaré, sea quien sea, quedó claro?

- Oh oh… - pensó en su hermano y su Senbonzakura persiguiendo a Ichigo por toda la Sociedad de Almas. Porque si Ichigo y ella ahora estaban así… bueno, eso iba a suceder tarde o temprano no? - Si nii-sama…

- Bien – salió de su camerino

- Eliminar… - eso había sonado un poco mal – oh nooooo, había olvidado que tengo que preparar mi actuación Ahhhhhh, Ichigooooooo, me has hecho perder mi tiempo!! – Rukia se metió corriendo a su camerino

* * *

**Después de un tiempo…**

- Público querido!! – anunció Yachiru – después de este gran intermedio, supongo, que nuestros participantes estarán listos para demostrarnos sus grandiosas habilidades!!, ohh, les gustó el dril de aerobics de Nnoitra-wason-chan y sus arrancars?? – dijo señalando hacia una ladito, en el piso, donde estaban tirados descansando después de 30 largos minutos de ejercicio.

- Aizen…-sama… esta me las va a pagar… - dijo Nnoitra y cayó desmayado

- Uy!, bueno, ahora si, creo que todos deben estar entusiasmados así que recibamos de una vez a la primera, Hinamori-chan!!

Ella salió con un conjunto blanco con azul, muy mono, de porrista y dos grandes pompones en las manos que combinaban bien.

- Que monadaaaaa – le dijo Yachiru al verla

- Jeje, gracias Yachiru-san

- Entonces, nos vas a hacer un baile??

- Umm sip

- Entonces adelante!

Hinamori comenzó…

* * *

- Porqué estás justamente afuera del camerino de Inue-san? – preguntó Ishida

- Ya te he dicho que no te interesa – respondió Ulquiorra

- Ni siquiera has preparado tu numerito

- Ya veré luego

- Pero ya les toca salir!!

- No interesa

- Pues si tu no te vas, yo tampoco – acomodó sus lentes – no pienso dejar a Inoue-san mientras se cambia y tú aquí afuera al asecho

- Asecho?

- Asechandola, acosandola, persiguiendola, como sea

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o no con ella – dijo con la misma cara de siempre

- Lo que hagas o no con ella??, acaso has hecho algo??

- Ya he dicho que no te interesa, es que no lo entiendes Quincy

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, te eliminaría aquí mismo si ella no estuviera para presenciarlo

- Hmm – pero ella me prefiere a mi – dijo la voz de su cabeza – otra vez esta cosa impertinente – dijo Ulquiorra - ella definitivamente esta mejor contigo – le afirmó la voz – yo… - calla – habló una vez más

Entonces la puerta se abrió e Inoue salió

- Ulquiorra-san, Ichida-kun, aun están aquí?

- Lo ves, te mencionó primero a ti – dijo, en su mente, la voz de Ulquiorra

- Ah, Inoue-san, ya estás lista

- Sip

El espada solo la miró.

- Ya me va a tocar salir jeje, deséenme suerte

- Suerte – dijo Ishida

- Umm, hazlo bien – soltó el cuarto espada

- O.O – Inoue volteó sorprendida – gracias Ulquiorra-san

* * *

- … pásame la "O", que dice??, Yamamoto Taichooo!! – gritó Hinamori, para terminar

- Eto…, bravo – aplaudió Yachiru – umm, no podía hacerlo menos interesante?? – pensó – bueno, esa fue la participación de Hinamori-chan!, aplausos por favor!, por favor!!, no sean malos con ella… - algunos aplausos – ok, al menos. Gracias Momo-chan. Ahora, es el turno de Orihime!! - La pelinaranja salió al escenario con un traje de karate, como el de su amiga Tatsuki – ohh, que interesante, qué vas a hacer?

- Jeje, una demostración de defensa personal

- Ay Dios, el público se va a terminar durmiendo si estas siguen así… - pensó Yachiru – bueno, entonces adelante

- Tsubaki,Ayame, Shuno, Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon!! – llamó ella – chicos!! Posición Karate!!, vamos, uno, kyaaaaaa!!

- Ajjjj, porqué demonios tenemos que hacer esta estupidez contigo eh!! – gruñó Tsubaki

- Chicos, ayudenme, no tengo otra habilidad! – le susurró

- Grrrrrr, kyaaaa – dijeron desganadamente levantando la pierna como ataque igual que Orihime

* * *

Ichigo no podía sacar de su cabeza cuando prácticamente se le había declarado a Rukia, y ella bueno, lo aceptó verdad?, esa correspondencia significaba eso no?, vah, no se lo había preguntado exactamente, pero se suponía…

Cuando lo jaló hacia su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, nunca iba a olvidar eso, estar entre sus brazos cálidos, sentir su aroma tan cerca, tenerla para él…, era una sensación maravillosa…; el beso que siguió, hizo que creyera que estaba en el cielo… y luego…, si, luego…, bueno, esa parte no hacía falta que la recordara, la tenía grabada en sus ojos, pero, Byakuya, tenía que llegar Byakuya, ese…

- Oye, hombre, Ichigooo – lo samaqueó Renji

- Queeeeee idiota, no hagas eso – respondió

- Te estaba llamando hace 10 minutos y tu y tu cara de imbécil no me respondían

- Ah… ya, que quieres?

- Este… bueno, yo te venía a preguntar si… - se rascó la cabeza

- Qué?

- Este…, el beso que…, que le diste a Rukia mientras bailaban…, fue de verdad?

- Ichigo volteó la cabeza ruborizándose un poco – por qué?

- No…, quería saber

- Te refieres a que si fue premeditado o repentino; o si fue de mentira o con sentimiento?

- Bueno, las dos cosas

- Ah…, acaso se lo vas a decir a tu capitán??

- Que??, no no, nada de eso solo que…

- Fue repentino y con sentimiento – dijo rápidamente volteando la cara y sin mirarlo

- O.O ah, entonces la quieres??

- No me hagas preguntas incómodas

- Sólo quiero saber

- Ya, si si, la quiero ok, contento??

- Oh, solo te quería decir que si le haces daño, te parto la cara si?

- Ja, tú a mi?

- Ja, si, bueno solo eso y gracias

- Gracias??

- Si, gracias – se dio media vuelta – ella también te quiere – se fue caminando

- Eso creo… - murmuró para si mismmo

* * *

- Y esa fue Orihime!! – pocos aplausos – ay dios, que tristes habilidades de estas chicas – se dijo Yachiru – Yaaaa, ahora si, algo interesante!!, (espero), Ulquiorra-cachito-chan!!, debo admitirlo, es mi favorito!! Kyaaa – él entró empujando una mesa con un inflador y un montón de globos y palitos - ohh, que es eso?

- Pues globos

- Globos?, y que vas a hacer con globos??

- Umm, mira – una música techno rapida comenzó a sonar como para ponerle más énfasis a su acto. Agarró un globo de color y le dio unas vueltitas por aquí, unas vueltitas por allá, hizo un moñito y le dio otra vuelta – mira, un hollow – le enseñó el globito

- Woooowwwww, que monada!!, has más !!, yo quiero uno!!, mira Ken-chan, a que es mono?? – se emocionó Yachiru

- Ese es mi chicoooooooo – gritó Aizen!! – anda, enséñale mi minimi que te inventaste hace poco

- Si Aizen-sama – agarró varios globitos, y como si nada los infló y les dio varias vueltas, uno por uno, luego los unió dándole forma – ya – lo enseñó. Era casi una obra de arte, con esos insignificantes globos, había hecho un Aizen tamaño natural!!

- Wooooooooooowwww – gritó el público

- Cachito-chan, lo haces muy rápido!!

- Ah

- Y puedes hacer uno de mi escultural cuerpo?? – se paró Kukaku en una posición… rara, según ella sexy

- Claro…

- Ese es mi palidito – le sonrió

- Ohhhhhhhh – exclamaba el público mientras construía con sus globos – Ahhhhhhhhh

* * *

- Kurosaki

- Eh? – Ichigo volteó y vio a Byakuya, que se acercaba

- Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar…

**Continuará…**


	18. Chapter 18

_**T.T, gomen por demorarme, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero asi siguen leyendo, les agradezco un monton!. Nuevamente, soy feliz...**_

* * *

Ichigo enfocó sus ojos en la zanpakuto de Byakuya, oh oh, él no tenía suya…, y por qué demonios él si la había traído, era un desfile no?, bueno, su espada era bonita y toda esa nota, pero estaba fuera de contexto traerla no?? Y si la tenía allí para…

- Qué clase de asuntos? – preguntó Ichigo

- Voy a ser directo, Kurosaki, quiero saber exactamente, qué es lo que hay entre Rukia y tú

"Exactamente", esa palabra resonó en su cabeza. Bien, exactamente no había nada, es decir de la forma formal, nop, no había nada, pero… bueno, por otra parte, los besos y todo eso…, tenían que significar algo…

- Umm, exactamente, no hay nada - respondió

- Nada, dices?

- Si supongo

- "Supongo". Tu respuesta no es confiable, Kurosaki – le dijo cerrando con más fuerza las manos alrededor de su espada.

- No hay nada ok? – dijo – no quería tener problemas en ese momento, tendrían que salir al escenario en tan solo un instante, y no era el preciso momento para pelear o decirle que sí, estaba loco por su hermana y…

- Kurosaki Ichigo, sólo voy a advertírtelo una vez, si vuelvo a observarte haciendo algo inapropiado con Rukia, como lo que hicieron durante su presentación pasada, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias…

- Bla bla bla… tendré que atenerme a la furia de Byakuya, qué miedo – pensó Ichigo- ok, ok, no te molestes en decirme eso, está bien, lo capto, nada inapropiado – le dijo – pero en este preciso no te quiero entrometiéndote entre nosotros, sólo quiero estar con Rukia ok? – pero esas palabras no salieron de su mente. SI, no quería problemas

- Oh, es mi turno – Byakuya se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia el escenario

- O.O?? - Entonces… su zanpakuto no era para golpearlo!!

* * *

- Muchas gracias Ulqui-cachito-chan!! , todos tus globos son una monada!! – Yachiru tenía atados a su muñeca cinco globitos de colores con formas de su Ken-chan. Las personas del público, que por cierto, tenían cada uno un globo del Espada, lo despidieron con sendos aplausos. – Y ahora es el turno de nuestro sexy concursante, BYakuya-chan!!

- Kyaaaaaaaa – gritaban las chicas

- Byaku-chan, que maravilloso espectáculo nos vas a presentar esta vez¡

- Sakuras – se limitó a responder

- Sakuras?? – repitió Yachiru – y para qué tu zanpakuto??. No entiendo, pero tratándose de ti, debe ser de lo mejor – dijo mientras se apartaba

Byakuya hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando a alguien detrás de bambalinas. Tres shinigamis entraron en el escenario, empujando cada uno, un carrito, bueno, mejor dicho, unos carros no tan pequeños, llenos de flores rosadas: Sakuras. Los dejaron delante y se retiraron.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – exclamó el público, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a realizar

- Les tengo que pedir que por favor cierren los ojos – anunció Byakuya al público, luego de escucharlo, todos hicieron lo que pidió, aún el jurado.

Levantó su zanpakuto elegantemente y…

- Ábranlos ahora - dijo. Todos abrieron los ojos y observaron

- Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow – gritaron todos, incluso Aizen

- Que hermoso

En el cielo, Byakuya había formado distintas figuras con las flores, que había viajado a su gusto, permaneciendo allí, suspendidas en el aire, moviéndose suavemente y brillando, como sólo ese tipo de flores pueden lograr. Era un espectáculo bello y único.

- Qué?? Qué?? – Tosen decía desconcertado que estan mirando??

- Sakuras en el cielo – le dijo Ichimaru – que pena qué no veas – sacó la lengua :P

- Has herido mi corazón T.T, ya te dije que no sólo por el hecho de no poder ver, no significa que no pueda sentir…

- Ya ya, cállate!

- Nunca había visto eso! – exclamó Kukaku – Niñooooooo, cásate conmigo!! xD

Después de unos minutos, Byakuya levantó nuevamente su zanpakuto e hizo un solo movimiento. De pronto, las flores en el cielo, comenzaron a revolotear y descendieron en espiral hacia su sitio de origen, los carritos en las que habían sido traídas.

Los aplausos estallaron.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

- Woooow, eso fue asombroso Byaku-chan – le dijo Yachiru

- "Nuestro Taicho es el mejor!" – anunciaron los carteles que le levantaron

- Jeje, parece que por ahí te quieren mucho , bueno, muchas gracias Byaku-chan!!, Y ahora, nuestra querida Yoruichi!!

* * *

- Me quiere…, no me quiere…, me quiere…, no me quiere…

- Qué haces TÚ aquí? – Ulquiorra entró en el camerino de Inoue

- TÚ que haces aquí palidito – le dijo Ishida

- No te interesa – se sentó a un lado y cruzó los brazos

- Qué haces??

- Obviamente me siento

- Pero porqué??, si yo estoy aquí

- Y?

- AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, me desesperas

- Y?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!, sino fuera por Inoue-san…

- Por Orihime-san dices, qué quieres con ella x.x? – Ulquiorra preguntó sin cambiar su tono de voz

- Ah ah ah, nadaa – Ishida negó con las manos y se puso rojo

- O.O, yo voy a hablar con ella – habló Ulquiorra

- Y tú que demonios quieres con ella eh??

- Eh… - Ulquiorra se agarró el mentón – pues no lo había pensado. Creo que… - crees que es tuya no? – le habló su voz – no, no creo eso – dijo él – si, crees que es tu propiedad o algo así – habló la voz – no, no creo eso

- Que que? – preguntó Ishida

- Que…

- Queeeee?

- Que no te importa (xD) – respondió impertérrito

- En serio me desespera tu cara -.-!

* * *

-Yoruichi!!, que nos vas a presentar?? – preguntó Yachiru

- Técnicas de defensa personal je!

- YORUICHIIIIIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ANIMOOOOO – gritó Soi Fong

- Ay, ella y sus ataques lésbicos xD – pensó Yachiru – interesante Yoruichi, adelante por favor

- Ok, ayudante, pasa por favor – dijo ella

- Haaaaaaiiiiiiiii – entró Urahara

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??; ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOO – Soi Fong se jaló los pelos

- Calma querida, estoy segura que te engaña con él, ups, no no, que no te engaña con él – Kukaku le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

- T.T Yoruichi-sama

- "Viejo" T.T, otra vez me han dicho viejo T.T

- Ya calla y sé útil Kisuke, que por tu culpa no he tenido tiempo de preparar otra cosa

- Jeje, si si - "Por su culpa" uy!

- A ver, les voy a enseñar mi ranking de 5 golpes de contraataque – dijo Yoruichi parándose frente a él

- Kisuke, golpéame

- O.O no

- Maldición golpéame

Él avanzó y estiró su brazo para golpearla.

- Número 5 del ranking: patada por la espalda – dijo rápidamente. Y se posicionó detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta. Obviamente Urahara no peleaba de verdad, pero de veras que no se dio cuenta y Plaaaaassshhhhhhhh

- Au T.T

- Ya levántate

- T.T haaii

- Número 4: antebrazo volador – dijo mientras agarraba a Urahara del brazo y lo jalaba dándole una vuelta por el aire. Esta vez, tampoco se dio cuenta

- T.T agresiva T.T – dijo parándose

- BIENNNNNNNN YORUICHI-SAMA DELE CON TODOOOO – gritó Soi Fong

- Niña cruel T.T

- Número 3: física xD, caída libre!! – ella pasó su pierna por detrás de las de él y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, hasta que cayó – esa me gusta jeje

- Definitivamente me estoy poniendo viejo T.T

- Número 2: no te dejes engañar – ahora Urahara si se preparó para el golpe, pero no recibió nada, Yoruichi se acercó sonriente hacia su mejilla, con la intención de darle un beso y el puso cara de tonto, y cuando ella llegaba, su mano pasó por detrás y le dio una vuelta, rebotó hacia delante y le dio un pequeño golpe.

- No estás siendo amable T.T

- Número 1: Reina del Shunpo – Yoruichi se movió a una velocidad imperceptible, por supuesto que esta vez, Urahara tampoco la vio. Comenzó a darle vueltas para hacer que se mareara y después, cuando él tenía sus ojos ya en forma de espiral, de tantas vueltas, se paró frente a él y lo empujó con un dedo. Puk! Y cayó

- BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOO YORUICHI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

- Jeje, eso fue bueno Yoruichi – Yachiru salió – pobre Ura-chan. Pero muchas gracias por la demostración

- Ok! venga Kisuke – agarró a Urahara de una pierna y lo comenzó a arrastrar tras bambalinas

- jeje, eso es amor no?

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?? – gritó Soi Fong – RETRACTATEEEEEEEEE!!

- Eh?

- Oye, no le hables así a Yachiru – habló Zaraki

- Naa, Ken-chan, no te preocupes, fue una broma querida SoFo-chan!

- Grrrrrrr

- Ya, ahora es el turno de Rukia-chan!!

Ichigo, en su camerino, paró la oreja, "Rukia". Salió corriendo para verla.

- Auch!! Estúpido, Idiota, Descerebrado!!, fíjate por donde andas – le gritó Rukia sobándose la cabeza

- Rukia!!, estás bien?? – se levantó y le tendió la mano para levantarla

- O.O que cambio – pensó Rukia, olvidándose de que estaba enojada – ni siquiera me ha insultado

- Rukia, perdón, no me fijé por… - un beso selló sus labios impidiéndole hablar – O.O

- Te perdono – le dijo separándose de él y guiñándole un ojo. Se fue corriendo al escenario

- Que sexy… - pensó Ichigo

**Continuará…**

**_Kisuke, no te molestes por los golpes, tu sabes que te amo!!_**

**_El OtakuFest se acerca gracias Dios mio!!_**


	19. Chapter 19

La shinigami tenía puesta unas mallas rosas, con varias aplicaciones, tipo gimnasta olimpica, un moñito decorado y unos zapatitos de ballet que combinaban.

Ichigo en su estupidez enamoradiza, no se había fijado ni en lo que ella llevaba puesto, en ese instante sólo había alcanzado a mirarla a los ojos y ayudarle a levantarse del piso.

Rukia tenía entre sus manos su zanpakuto, Sode no shirayuki, que brillaba como pidiendo una de sus danzas.

- Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Rukia-chan que mooooona!! – dijo Yachiru

- Jeje, gracias gracias

- Bueno, y dinos, al igual que Byaku-chan, nos vas a dar otro maravilloso espectáculo??? ^^

- Ah… no se si sea tan bueno como el de Nii-sama, pero haré lo posible – dijo con cara de inocente

- Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que monada, encima te preocupas por tu sexy… perdón, por tu hermano, eso si es amor de familia

- AH, jeje

- Yap, entonces, te dejo para que inicies :)

- Oki

La música clásica dio inicio. Rukia estiró rápidamente, pero con suavidad, la mano en la que llevaba a su zanpakuto.

- Baila… - le ordenó

Parecía que la hubiera lanzado hacia el público, pero no, la espada había extendido, quedando como una larga cinta blanca destellante, revoloteando en el aire.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritó el público asombrado

Con un movimiento de brazo, la atrajo hacia ella, y comenzó a darle vueltas a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos y pronuncio "_Primera danza_". Su zanpakuto-cinta comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, y de pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los la pasarela se cubrió de hielo, con formas preciosas.

Ella avanzó y se deslizó por el camino recién hecho, hacia el frente, realizando algunos movimientos con su espada.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – volvió a gritar el público

Luego regresó dando unos saltos en el aire, y se paró, pronunciando _"Segunda danza"_.

La shinigami movió sus brazos conjuntamente, con su zanpakuto-cinta, y una esfera comenzó a aparecer envolviéndola y brillando. Entornó su cuerpo hacia atrás y lanzó su espada hacia arriba.

La esfera, comenzó a difuminarse, y cuando estuvo casi para desaparecer, se intensificó y se empezó a separar y avanzar a una velocidad impresionante, quedando formados pequeños aros de hielo flotantes en el camino.

Rukia corrió pasando con perfección, abriendo las piernas, por cada uno de los aros, haciendo que su zanpakuto-cinta se estirara bellamente. Cuando terminó de pasarlos, desparecieron.

* * *

- Ohhh, no sabía que Rukia podía hacer eso con su zanpakuto, que sorprendente… - Renji volteó a ver a Ichigo - EH, idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!, cierra tu bocaza si?, que te veo de reojo y me fastidia

- Ahh? – Ichigo volteó con su cara de imbécil sonriente :D

- Hooolaaa, llamando a Ichidiota, llamando a Ichidiota!!! – dijo Renji

- Ohh, Renji, que haces aquí?

- Qué te pasa, estás más idiota que nunca!!

- Ah jejeje

- "Jejeje"?????? O.O! Dios, de veras que está imbécil, en otra ocasión ya me hubiera golpeado – pensó – Te he dicho que cierres la boca!!!!

- Ichigo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad – Yo no tengo la boca abierta, estúpido!!

- Oh si, y yo no hice el ridículo con Matsumoto ja!

- Cállate y déjame mirar – se le volvió a abrir la boca cuando enfocó sus ojos en Rukia

- Pervertido… - le dijo Renji con los brazos cruzados

- Queee???

- Ves a Rukia y se te abre la boca inconscientemente, pervertido

- JA!, no es por eso… - dijo poniéndose rojo

- Jajajajajajaja – Renji se rió en su cara – ya, no es por ella

- Por qué te ríes!!!!!

- Nada, nada, ya déjame ver, que ya va a terminar

* * *

La shinigami, hizo unos saltos mortales, mientras dibujaba con su zanpakuto-cinta, figuras en el aire, dejando al público con la boca abierta (pero no tanto como Ichigo xD). Se paró en el centro y pronunció _"Tercera danza", _corrió hacia delante con su espada en mano y la lanzó por última vez hacia lo alto. Hubo un haz de luz en el cielo y cuando la espada regresó a ella, copos de nueve en forma de estrellas, empezaron a caer. Rukia dio unas vueltas y la cinta volvió a su forma de zanpakuto. Sonrió cuando la música terminó.

El público, encantadísimo con la nieve y con el acto de Rukia, se paró y aplaudió hasta más no poder. Ese espectáculo si que se pasó…, tal vez le aplaudió tanto como a su hermano.

Yachiru salió corriendo hacia la nieve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Rukia-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, eso fue maravilloso!!!!!!

- Ahhh, gracias ^^

- Lo que yo me pregunto es… jeje, como vamos a limpiar para el siguiente acto jejeje

- Ohhh, no te preocupes, mira, ya desaparece

- Woooow, tiene servicio de limpieza incorporado jeje, genial. Nuevamente un aplauso para nuestra Rukia-chan!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bravoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ok!!!!, gracias Rukia-chan, a camerinos!!, y ahora, nuestro amargado favorito, Hitsu-chaaaaaan!!!!

* * *

Rukia se retiró y pasó por el lado de Ichigo y Renji, que aun miraban sorprendidos hacia el escenario.

Les dio unos golpecitos a ambos en los hombros, les sonrió y se fue a su camerino.

- Qué fue eso? – habló Renji

- :D

- Quita esa cara por favor

- :D

- Estar tan enamorado le está carcomiendo el cerebro o que! – pensó

- :D

- Ahhhh, no aguanto esa cara de idiota!!!!, contigo ya no se puede – y se fue

* * *

- Hitsu-chan!!!!!!! – gritó Yachiru mientras el capitán aparecía en el escenario con su típica cara – anda, cambia esa carita ^-^

- ¬¬

- Taicho!!!!!, Taichoo!!!!!!!, Taichooooooo!!!!!!!! – la barra del público dirigida por Matsumoto, que tenía una cinta con un corazón atada en la frente, comenzó a gritar con sus pancartas

- CÁLLENSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrr -.ó – tic en el ojo

- Ay Taicho, no ve que lo estamos apoyando!!!!!!!!!

- ES UNA ÓRDEN, MATSUMOTO

- Hai -.-

- Eto…, no seas malo Hitsu-chan, te están apoyando – dijo Yachiru. Hitsugaya la miró con cara de cierra-tu-bocota – que miedo T.T – Kenpachi se movió en su asiento

- Enano, no asustes a Yachiru o te las ves conmigo – dijo con cara de Terminator

- O.O

- Gracias Ken-chan!!! ^^, bueno, continuemos que vas a presentar Hitsu-chan?

- Sólo porque Hinamori me lo pidió ¬¬

- Kyaaaaaaaaa, lo haces por Momo-chan!!!!!!!

- NOooo – dijo medio rojo – no es como crees

- Hitsu-chan está rojito jujujuju!!!

- -.-!

- Nyaa, adelante entonces

Hitsugaya sacó su zanpakuto (nadie supo de donde) y estiró su brazo hacia delante. Hizo un movimiento y apareció un gran trozo de hielo deforme en frente. Corrió dando vueltas a una velocidad elevada, alrededor del hielo y se vio como si lo golpeara con su zanpakuto.

En un segundo, el hielo quedó con forma de castillo, y no cualquier castillo, tenía desde torreones, hasta las puertitas bien precisadas, ventanas y hasta los ladrillitos que se supone que lo fromaban. Una obra de arte en hielo!!, en tiempo record!, hasta había mejorado el Record Guinness!!!!

- Wooooooooooooooooooow!! – gritó Yachiru – yo quiero uno de esos!!!

- ¬¬, no es juguete

- Hitsu-chan es malo T.T

- Enano, te dije que no molestaras a Yachiru!!!!!

- Oiga!!!, capitán!!!, no le hable asi a mi Taicho!!!! – le gritó Matsumoto apuntandole con el dedo

- Calla solterona, estoy hablando con él

- O-O "Solterona" OIGAAAAAA YO AUN SOY JOVEN PARA CASARME!!!!!!!!!!!, VERDAD TAICHO?????

Hitsugaya se rascó la cabeza y se volteó silbando.

- TAICHO????

- OYEEEEEEEE, ENANO RESPONDELE A MI MATSUMOTO!!!!! – Gin se paró

- TÚ NO TE METAS – le gritó Matsumoto

- T.T mi Matsumoto, eres cruel T.T, pero no importa – sonrió débilmente – así te quiero T.T

- CÁLLATE GRRRRRRRRR, ME HAN DICHO SOLTERONA POR TU Fuck&##$%$E&% CULPA!!!!!!!!

- Por mi culpa??? T.T, lo siento…, perdóna…

- No te preocupes Ichimaru, las cosas del corazón se arreglan con amor y… - Tosen intervino

- NO TE METAS CON MI SUFRIMIENTO!!!!! T.T – le gritó Gin

- T.T, todo porque soy ciego T.T

- Calma Tosen, Gin está en crisis de desesperación en estos momentos, no le hagas caso. Yo si te quiero – le dijo Aizen

- Aizen-sama T.T, gracias – dijo el ciego

- Enano…, no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a Yachiru!! Y tú solterona, búscate un novio

- AHHHHHHHHHHH MALDITO CAPITAN LO VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó Matsumoto mientras gente de su escuadrón luchaba por detenerla

- OYEEEEEEE, NO TE METAS CON LAS QUE NO TENEMOS MARIDOOOO – esta vez habló Kukaku

- Nadie está hablando con usted señora

- "S…E…Ñ…O…R…A = VIEJA" A QUIEN LE DICES SEÑORAAAAAAAA, IMITACIÓN BARATA DE ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER!!!!!!!

- Quién es ese? – dijo él

En la cabeza de Soi Fong: "Solterona = no tener marido, Yoruichi-sama = sin marido, Solterona = Yoruichi-sama"

- OYE MALDITO DESGRACIADOOOOOOOOO CAPITÁN, NO TE METAS CON YORUICHI-SAMA, QUE ELLA NO ES NINGUNA SOLTERONA!!!!!!!! – le gritó Soi Fong a Zaraki

- Contigo tampoco es la discusión Capitana – respondió él

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ENCIMA ME EXCLUYEEEEE!!!!!!!

- Un momento – el capitán Yamamoto levantó la mano y todos lo escucharon – Yo me ofrezco como marido jeje

- Pervertido… - le dijeron ambas

- Hmmm – Chad intervino

- Como decía – siguió Zaraki como si nada hubiera pasado – Enano, no te metas con Yachiru o te buscas pelea conmigo

- O.O – Hitsugaya no quería peleas por ahora, y menos con "esa cosa" (Zaraki), además tenía que terminar su acto, por Hinamori!!!

- NO LE DIGA ENANO A MI TAICHOOOOOOOOO GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR – gritó otra vez Matsumoto – ÉL ES BAJITO Y TODO, PERO ES MÁS SEXY QUE USTED – le sacó la lengua

- Disculpa? – Zaraki volteó la cabeza tipo chica de El Exorcista

- WAAAAAAAA QUE MIEDOOOOO T.T T.T – gritaron Kukaku y Matsumoto

- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! – gritó Yachiru dejando a todos perplejos con su gritito agudo – Ken-chan, no te preocupes jep! Y las demás, cálmense quieren???

- Niña idiota – pensaron Kukaku, Matsumoto y Soi Fong

- Bueno, continuemos, Hitsu-chan, disculpa por la interrupción, continua con tus castillitos ^^

- Por Hinamori… - dijo él en su cabeza

- Si Momo puede recomendar una actuación, debería tener algo bueno primero para ella – pensó Yachiru mientras se apartaba

Empujó de un solo golpe el castillo de hielo e hizo con su zanpakuto otro trozo de hielo, que esta vez quedó convertido en un dragón gigante. Así fue haciendo varias esculturas, hasta que llenó toda la pasarela, en unos pocos minutos, con un montón de ellas, cada una, verdaderas obras de arte con detalles.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que bellas – comentaba el público cuando Hitsugaya se quedó sin espacio para otra más

- Creo que con eso termino – dijo finalmente él

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, que bonita está esa del conejo, pero tus estatuas se van solas o algo así?, como la nieve de Rukia-chan??

- No, ya es tu problema sacarlas de aquí – dijo Hitsugaya mientras se iba tras bambalinas

- Ah??, me las puedo quedar???? Jeeeee, tomaré eso como un sí!!!!!!!! Ohh, ni siquiera se derriten, geniales!!! – sacó una radio – Maki Maki!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó en la radio – tienes un minuto para sacarlas de aquí y llevarlas al cuartel!!!!!!

- Hai!!!!!!!! Yachiru-sama – se oyó

En un instante aparecieron varios helicópteros (si, había helicópteros en el Seireitei, la globalización hace que la modernidad llega a todos sitios xD), cayeron sogas de cada uno y un montón se shinigamis del Onceavo escuadrón, amarraron todas las esculturas de hielo y se las llevaron volando.

- O.O – el público se quedó estupefacto ante tal rapidez y eficiencia

- Esos son mis chicos jeje – sonrió Yachiru – bueno, continuemos!!!!!!, y ahora, finalmente, es el turno de Ichigo-chancito!!!!!

* * *

- Kurosaki-kun!!!, Kurosaki-kun!!!!!! – Orihime comenzó a samaquear a Ichigo de los hombros

- Creo que está en shock o algo así – dijo Ishida

- Se hace así – Ulquiorra le dio un suave golpe en la cara (según él suave)

- Oh, es efectivo – comentó Ishida

- Auuu, Espada idiota!!!, porqué me golpeas. Ohh, Ishida, Inoue??, qué pasa? – Si, se había perdido la pelea del Jurado y Matsumoto, por estar volando en otro planeta pensando en Rukia

- Kurosaki-kun, creo que es tu turno – dijo Orihime

- No creas, es su turno – ratificó el Quincy

- Que si??? – Ichigo reaccionó

- Si, mira, te están llamando – señaló hacia Yachiru

- Ohhhhh, ya voy!!, me debes ese golpe, Espada!!! – le dijo mientras corría hacia el escenario

- Gracias por ayudarlo Ulquiorra-san

- Hmm, de nada

- O.O "de nada" – era su imaginación, o Ulquiorra estaba cambiando un poco…?, o sea, se estaba volviendo más amable con ella o algo así??

- Y por qué nos has seguido hasta aquí??? – dijo Ishida – que antipático!!!! – pensó

- No te interesa

- Ahhhh, no sabes responderme otra cosa???????

- No

- AHhhhhhhhhhhh, me sacas de quicio!!!!!

- Calma chicos :)

* * *

- Ichigo-chancito!!!, jeje se me acaba de ocurrir ohh, tienes una cara de felicidad!!

- Ahh jeje

- Y a este que le pasa? – pensó Yachiru – bueno, que vas a hacer??

- Ahh, jeje :D

- SI, ahora tiene cara de idiota… - pensó ella

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Mi pregunta es, quienes quieren que sean los tres eliminados de esta ronda, obviamente falta Ichigo, pero quisiera saber lo que creen ustedes ^^**

**Gracias por leer!!!!!**

**Prometo no demorarme en subir el otro**

**Saludos!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kyaaaaaaa, perdonen la demora, pero gracias por estar aqui leyendo, los quiero T.T (cursi), gracias...**

* * *

Detrás de bambalinas…

- Oye… Hiyori, deja de comer, que Kurosaki ya nos va a llamar – Hirako habló

- Cállate tarado, déjame terminar que tengo hambre

- Cruel T.T, siempre me maltratas

- Imbécil

* * *

- Ichigo-chancito???, me estás escuchando??????

- :D

- Ok, entendí que estás feliz y todo, pero respondeme!!!!!!!!!

- Jeje, si si :D

- Ya, que vas a hacer?

- :D

- Ichigo, qué vas a hacer???

- Jeje :D

- MALDITIO CABRÓN!!!!!!! NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIAAAAAAA – Chibi-Yachiru- demoniaca salió a la luz tirandole una patada para que reaccionara – jejeje, Ichigo-chancito, ya estás mejor???

- Aauuuuu – dijo parándose – Mocosa, qué te pasa

- Kurosaki Ichigo!!! – le gritó Zaraki – No te atrevas a decir algo mas acerca Yachiru, que ella es teniente, y tu un simple shinigami sustituto… ENTENDIDO!!!!!!!

- O-O! – ahora a Ichigo le tembló el ojo que cólera, pero su estúpida felicidad pudo más y se tranquilizó, como nunca – Vale, vale

- Por última vez, qué es lo que nos vas a presentar??

- Umm, he traído a algunos invitados, no hay problema no?

- Eto… nop

- Ok, muchachos :D

- Por Dios, quita esa cara… - pensaba Yachiru – bobo… -.-!

Shinji HIrako y Hiyori Sarugaki, dos de los vizards, entraron con trajes de pelea, se notaba que los diseñadores, se esmeraban cuando habían invitados xD.

- Nyaaaaaaaaa, una niña de mi tamaño!!!!!! – sonrió Yachiru!!!

- Muérete enana – le gruñó Hiyori

- OYEEEEEEE MOCOSA, MAS RESPETO CON YACHIRUUUUU!!!!

- A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES MOCOSA MONSTRUO FEO!!!!

- Calma Ken-chan, no hay problema ^^.

- "Monstruo Feo"… oye, gracias, es el mejor halago que me han hecho – Kenpachi hizo un intento de sonrisa, si, el no tenía claro el concepto de lo que era insulto y lo que era halago

- o.o!

- Oigan, muchachos, gracias por venir a último momento – dijo Ichigo en voz baja

- JA! – rió Hirako – no creas que te va a salir gratis eh!!, luego te paso la factura si? – le guiñó el ojo – tú sabes que somos ocho, y la comida, y las cosas de la casa, y los chocolates que le gustan a esta mocosa

- Cállate imbécil!!!!!!

- Vah…, en fin, tu sabes Kurosaki jeje

- Oh – Ichigo pensó que le decía en broma, pero después se dio cuenta de que … T.T

- Por supuesto que no es gratis!!!!!!! – le gritó Hiyori – Idiota… que te creerás jumm!

- Ya ya – intervino Yachiru – comiencen si??, que no tenemos todos el día, ya falta poquísimo para tener a nuestro ganador y yo e emociono con todos eso kyaaaaaaaaa. Tú turno de hacer algo bueno Ichi-chan!!

- :D

- Hay otra vez esa cara… -.-! – pensó mientras se ponía a un lado y los tres quedaban en medio

Ichigo tenía esta vez un abrigo negro, asi tipo Matrix super recargado (solo por ser Ichigo! xD) se lo sacó y debajo, tenía un traje parecido al que llevaba como shinigami, pero mucho más trabajado y con diferentes cortes.

Ahora su rostro de estúpido :D, cambió. Ahí seguía latente, pero la pelea era lo que más le gustaba y lo que mejor sabía hacer, sip, algo a lo bruto, como siempre.

- Bueno, iniciemos – dijo él pasando una de sus manos por su rostro, para dejar al descubierto su máscara de Vizard. Extendió su brazo y ahí estaba Zangetsu, cuando llegó ahí?, nadie supo xD

- Entendido, todo sea por la paga jeje – dijo Hirako, que hizo lo mismo que Ichigo

- Ja, me voy a divertir con esto – Hiyori también mostró su máscara, que por cierto, era terrorífica

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritó el público cuando los rostros de los tres jóvenes (dos de ellos no tan jovenes), quedaron cubiertos por sus máscaras.

Los tres enmascarados, vizards, desaparecieron de la vista del público en un segundo, y aparecieron en el cielo, no tan alto para que todos pudieran ver bien el espectáculo. Fue demasiado alucinante, parecía una batalla tipo Star Wars, del lado oscuro.

Aparecían y desaparecían, los dos Vizards, contra Ichigo, pero sin sangre, eso si que era bueno.

El público no despegaba la mirada y observaban el choque de sus espadas con éxtasis.

* * *

- Kuchiki-san – Inoue tocó la puerta del camerino de Rukia – Kurosaki-kun está peleando

- O.O peleando??? – abrió

- jeje, en su presentación

- Y por qué está peleando???

- Con dos vizards

- Ah, que interesante

- No quieres verlo???

- Creo que nop… ^^ - le respondió – no quiero ver cuando pelee, me desangraría de lo sexy que se ve T.T – pensó divertidamente – Inoue, que hacen esos dos atrás tuyo? – se refería a Ulquiorra e Ishida

- Ah jejeje, la verdad que no se, me están siguiendo a todo sitio – le susurró como en secreto

- jaja, bien, tu club de fans privado

- Jeje, no digas eso Kuchiki-san

* * *

Después de un rato de pelea super espectacular hasta con efectos especiales, que el público estaba disfrutando a montones, Hirako y Hiyori desaparecieron repentinamente, para dar fin a la pelea, pero no fue una desaparición cualquiera, sino que fue al estilo Hudini, dejando como estúpidos al público sin saber como lo hicieron, con destellos que quedaron. Así finalizó su pelea a lo Star Wars aéreo. Ichigo bajó y su máscara "hollowniana" fue desapareciendo.

- Ichigo-chancitoooooo kyaaaaa eso fue extraordinario, y la niña daba miedito, pero no importa, estuvo kyaaaa, emocionante, y cuando desaparecieron!!!!!!, tienen que enseñarme ese truco eh!

- :D – Ichigo volvió a su cara de Ichidiota

- Oh por Dios, otra vez esa cara – pensó Yachiru – bueno ahora si querido público, la eliminación que tanto estábamos esperando!!!!!, todos nuestros participantes pasen por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Entraron en fila india uno por uno, incluyendo a Rukia, que no miró a Ichigo por temor a verlo con esa máscara de Hollow que tan sexy le parecía.

Se pararon en la típica posición concurso Miss mundo, en la pasarela.

- Maki Maki, ya me ha traído el veredicto del jurado!!!! Kyaaaaa me muerooooo quienes serán nuestros!!!!!! eliminados! – Yachiru comenzó a abrir el sobre que en esta oportunidad era celeste y sacó el papel y lo leyó – T.T me da tanta pena cuando alguien se va T.T, je, pero no importa verdad, así son los concursos T.T. Bueno… no los haré esperar más… - las pancartas de "Lo amamos taicho" del décimo escuadrón se levantaron, al mismo tiempo que la de "Taicho super sexy" del escuadrón de Byakuya – Nuestro primer eliminado o eliminada es Hinamori-chan…

- O.O – cayó como un puñal en el pecho de Hitsugaya, pero no dijo nada.

Hinamori sólo sonrió (tonta como siempre, seguro que no entendió), y se despidió del público y se fue.

- Creo que está en shock – dijo Yachiru – bueno, el segundo eliminado es… Inoue-chan… - Esta vez Ulquiorra se puso más pálido de lo que era, pero tampoco dijo nada, ya se lo diría después…

- NOoooooooooooooooo . gritó Yamamoto – ups, perdón, pero tú sabes que el puesto de secretaria en mi despacho está disponible – le dijo con cara de pervertido

Orihime se rió como si hubiera presentido y salió del escenario.

- Y nuestro tercer eliminado es Hitsu-chan T.T, nuestro amargado se nos va T.T

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ESO ES TRAMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaron los de su escuadrón

- Cállense!!! Gracias Dios mioooooooooooo – gritó efusivamente Toushiro – perdón, pero es que ya no aguantaba mas – dijo – me voy con Hinamooooori – pensó emocionado y salió

- T.T que lástima Hitsu-chan, bueno, la función debe continuar y ya tenemos a nuestros cinco semifinalistasssssssss, eso si que es emocionante!!!!!!!!!!! – el público aplaudió – vayan a cambiarse lo que deseen, que viene la etapa de las entrevistas!!!!!!!!! – gritó con emoción – y no se imaginan que preguntas hemos preparado jijijijijijiji – pensó – vamos chicos, tienen 10 minutos para arreglarse y entramos a la siguiente ronda!!!!! ^^

- Demonios, de seguro que son preguntas indiscretas… - pensó Rukia

- :D – ya se imaginan de quien es la cara

- Orihime-san se fue T.T – el otro lado de Ulquiorra lloraba por dentro

- Ojalá que Soi Fong no jorobe… - se decía Yoruichi

- Hmm, espero que no me pregunten por qué me inscribí… - pensó Byakuya

**Continuará… **


	21. Chapter 21

_Perdonen por la demora, pero aquí estoy ^^ . Como siempre, gracias por los reviews. Ojalá les guste el cap. _

* * *

_¡Preguntas a discreción! _

Todos los participantes que quedaban entraron a los camerinos, los encargados del vestuario y del maquillaje, entraron en acción.

Yoruichi; que llevaba puesto un traje, que se podría designar como sport; se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de Byakuya. Comenzaron a peinarla. Con un ojo abierto miraba de reojo al Capitán, esperando algún comentario acerca de la siguiente ronda. Como siempre, él estaba mudo, con un libro en las manos mientras dejaba que lo peinaran.

- ¡Eh!, pequeño Byakuya, ¿acaso no temes que te pregunten algo que no puedas rebelar? – le preguntó con una sonrisa realmente sarcástica. Al estilo Yoruichi.

- El shinigami volteó lentamente. – No – respondió en el acto sin dudas.

- _¡Ja!_ – Yoruichi rió. Después de todo, ella ya lo sabía. Y también, después de todo, era Byakuya, que otra respuesta tendría que esperar de él. _"¿Tengo nervios?"_, eso jamás. – "_De todas maneras tu pequeño secretito se rebelará cuando acabe la competencia, ¿no? pues como sea, te verás obligado. Además, no es nada del otro mundo, creo…" _– pensó.

* * *

Por otro lado, Ulquiorra, en su camerino, ya estaba arreglado y listo para la siguiente etapa. Trató de imaginar qué clase de preguntas harían, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Nunca había estado en un concurso ni nada.

De pronto, el "Otro Ulquiorra" le susurró algo al oído: "Orihime-san debe de estar con ese cuatro ojos, y tú, ¿en qué pierdes el tiempo? ¿Ah?". Intentó obviarlo.

* * *

Ichigo, que por cierto ya se le había pasado esa cara de estúpido que tenía hace algunos momentos, se estaba cambiando de ropa.

- _"Al fin un traje normal"_ – había pensado al ver el polo y los pantalones colgados en el gancho.

Desde que la etapa anterior del concurso había comenzado, había tenido la cabeza, literalmente volando en otro planeta. Ahora, que no tenía a Rukia cerca, al menos por el momento, podía pensar con tranquilidad. Nunca habría imaginado que en algún momento sentiría tanta atracción hacia esa pequeña shinigami. Fue como un vuelco en sus emociones, como si se le abrieran los ojos y comprendiera finalmente lo que sentía. Sí, era definitivo, la quería y le encantaba que ella también sintiera lo mismo.

Pero, ¿Qué iban a hacer después de que el concurso terminara? ¿Las cosas entre ellos seguirían igual que antes? ¿Rukia seguiría viviendo en su casa? ¿Tendrían que contarle de su relación a Byakuya?

- Un momento, ¿qué relación? – dijo en voz alta. – No somos nada, bueno aún… _"¡Ah, demonios!". _–Ichigo se agarró la cabeza. – _"Qué problemático es tener en tu camino a un hermano con complejo de padre que quiere asesinarte si le tocas un pelo a su hermana"._

* * *

Rukia, en su camerino, se ponía el vestido que le habían dado. Faltaban exactamente un minuto y medio para que comenzaran a llamarlos.

Estaba más contenta de lo acostumbrado. Lo más seguro era que se debía a Ichigo. Las cosas habían cambiado un poquitín, y ella tenía la certeza de que lo hicieron para bien… ¿O no?

Bueno, jamás iba a olvidar cuando había pronunciado esas palabras "…moría de ganas por besarte allí, y muero por hacerlo en este preciso momento".

- Idiota descerebrado – dijo sonriendo.

La imagen de Byakuya corriendo con su zanpakuto liberada, detrás de Ichigo, se pasó por su mente.

Byakuya. ¿Cómo se lo iban a explicar a su Onii-sama?.

"Oh, oh". Problemas.

* * *

- Querido público - comenzó Yachiru – poco a poco se acerca el final de nuestro concurso, ¿Quién será nuestro ganador?, sólo es cuestión de esperar.

Maki Maki se acercó y le dio un papelito.

- ¡Oh! Maki Maki dice que no olviden de comprar sus deliciosas golosinas, sándwiches y todo lo que quieran en el puesto del onceavo escuadrón – dijo sonriendo. – Ahora sí, ¡comencemos con la siguiente ronda! Nuestro primer participante, mi queridísimo, lindo, bello y artísticamente sexy ¡Ulquiorra-cachito-chan!

El público aplaudió emocionadísimo. Uno, porque se morían de ganas, como todos, de saber cuales iban a ser las famosas preguntas que tal vez pondrían en aprietos a los concursantes. Y dos, porque se iban a enterar de muchas cosas, el chisme era la razón más importante.

- ¡Ése es mi chico! – exclamó Aizen. – ¡Demuéstrales a todos esos cómo es que se responden las preguntas al estilo de Hueco Mundo!

- _"¿Qué estilo?"_ – pensó el Espada

- Ya, ya Aizen-chan, calmadito, ¿OK?. Bueno, a cada concursante se le formulará cinco preguntas, que deberá contestar con absoluta franqueza y lo mejor posible. De acuerdo a las respuestas que den, el jurado emitirá su voto y finalmente tendremos a tres finalistas, que se disputarán el primer lugar. Recuerden que no se aceptan cambios. – Yachiru abrió el sobre que tenía entre las manos. – Bien, Ulquiorra-cachito-chan, comencemos.

El público abrió bien los ojos, y sobre todo los oídos.

- Si tuvieras que irte a una isla desierta…

- _"¿Por qué me tendría que ir a una isla desierta?"_

- Y tuvieras que elegir a una persona que te acompañe y una sola cosa que llevar ¿A quién y qué llevarías?

- _"Orihime-san"_ – dijo el "Otro Ulquiorra".

- ¿Eh?

- Si tuviera que elegir alguna cosa, sería mi zanpakuto. Y en cuanto a la persona, no necesito a nadie en lo absoluto – respondió tajantemente.

- Oh… - Yachiru intentó esbozar una nerviosa sonrisa.

- ¡Ésa es la respuesta perfecta! – gritó Aizen desde su lugar.

- ¡Qué _kawaii_ eres Ulqui! Bueno ahora la siguiente. Si tuvieras que eliminar a alguien ¿Quién sería?

- _"A ese cuatro ojos"_ – pensó en seguida. – Al Capitán de la Primera División, así la desorganización del Seireitei sería inminente y Aizen-sama lograría obtener lo que tanto desea.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la sincera respuesta del Espada.

- ¡Oye niñato albino! – el viejo Yamamoto le gritó desde su asiento. – Recuerda que soy uno de los jurados, así que más respeto. Además me bastaría un solo dedo para vencerte, que quede claro.

- Calma, calma Yamamoto Taicho – intervino Yachiru. – Es sólo una suposición. ¡Y ustedes mismos hicieron las preguntas! ¡No se quejen!

El viejo Yama se calló.

- OK, ya que nos _hemos_ calmado, continúo. – Leyó la siguiente pregunta y soltó una risita. - ¿Con qué clase de pijama duermes?

-¿Quién es pijama? - preguntó el Espada. - _"No recuerdo haber dormido con alguien que tuviera ese nombre"_.

- Pijama es la ropa que usas para dormir – dijo Yachiru riendo.

- Ah.

Ulquiorra dirigió una mirada seca a la mujer mayor del Jurado, mientras las chicas del público gritaban, ella le devolvió una con su típica cara de pervertida. Quién más que Kukaku podría hacer esa pregunta.

- En este concurso me han enseñado muchas cosas, desde qué es un calzoncillo, hasta lo que es bailar. Antes dormía con lo que tenía puesto, en realidad no importa en Hueco Mundo, pero desde el día en que nos dieron libre para ensayar la presentación del baile, y nos proporcionaron ropas para dormir en la noche, debo admitir que tengo una ligera tendencia hacia los shorts y polos holgados.

- ¡Kya! – volvieron a gritar las chicas, incluyendo a Kukaku.

(Imagínate a Ulquiorra con un polo sin mangas y un short, sin zapatos, sin medias, sin nada… que le moleste por supuesto ¿No se vería súper sexy, con hueco y todo?)

- ¡Ulqui-chan! Jamás te hubiera imaginado en pijama, te lo juro – dijo Yachiru entre carcajadas.

- No comprendo.

- _Jeje_, no importa. Bien, cuarta pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu película preferida y por qué?

- El Señor de los Anillos, los Orcos son supremos.

- ¡Nya!, los Orcos son _kawaii_ – comentó Yachiru – bien, y finalmente. ¿Existe alguna persona que sea lo suficientemente especial para que tú, un Espada, pelearas y ofrecieras tu vida por ella?

Todo el público se quedó en pausa, observando atentamente a Ulquiorra. Incluso el jurado se quedó estático para escuchar su respuesta.

Sería algo extraordinario que dijera que sí. Después de todo, era uno de los Espadas más poderosos de Hueco Mundo, y era catalogado de "malo-malito". Que él quisiera a alguien, sería como descubrir petróleo en tu jardín, es decir, algo sorprendente e inusual.

Sólo un nombre pasaba por la cabeza de Ulquiorra.

- _"Joder, ¡Qué Aizen-sama, ni Aizen-sama!_ _¡Que ese idiota explotador se vaya a la Cochinchina!" _– le susurró el "Otro Ulquiorra" – _"Anda, dilo, es muy fácil pronunciar su nombre. O-R-I-H-I-M-E. Dilo de una buena vez"_.

- Orihime-san – respondió Ulquiorra cerrando los ojos.

El público emitió un "_¡Oh!"_ prolongado al escuchar la respuesta.

Inoue, que estaba sentada al lado de Urahara e Ishida, subió la mirada y tragó saliva. Por primera vez en su vida, había escuchado salir de los labios del Espada, una palabra con sentimiento.

Lo sintió.

Le gustó.

-_ "¡Ay!, maldición" _– pensó Ishida.

- Pretendientes de Hueco mundo, ¿eh? – comentó Urahara.

Nadie lo podía creer. Aizen se quedó literalmente imbécil ante la respuesta de su representante.

- ¡Kya!, Ulqui-chan, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte – le dijo Yachiru – OK nuestro jurado está calificando.

Lo de "calificando" no era exactamente lo que hacían, sino tener la bocota bien abierta y los ojos pegados, como con goma, al Espada.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte a los camerinos Ulqui-cachito-chan – dijo la contenta de Yachiru. – El que sigue es ¡Ichigo-chan!.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* Comentarios de la autora entre paréntesis.

_Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, quiero que la tonta de Inoue se quede con Ulquiorra. Nyaaaaa!!_

_Gracias por leer._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Olap!, disculpen la demora, T.T. Espero que les guste el cap. Gracias por los reviews._**

* * *

- Orihime-san, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Ishida, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

- Cuiden mi asiento, ¿vale? – le respondió antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡OK! – gritó Urahara, pero ella ya no estaba. – La juventud, la juventud… - dijo en un suspiro.

* * *

Ulquiorra estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su camerino. Sus respuestas a las preguntas del jurado habían estado bien hasta que tuvo que mencionar…

- Aceptaré lo que Aizen-sama me ordene – se dijo a sí mismo.

- _"¡Bah! ¡Deja en paz a ese maldito enfermo! Te dijeron que tenías que responder con total sinceridad las preguntas, ¿no?, pues eso es lo que hiciste, así que no te arrepientas de nada."_ – dijo el "otro Ulquiorra"

Sí, era cierto, esas palabras habían salido de su corazón.

(Obvio que mi Ulqui tiene un corazón por ahí. Bien escondido, pero lo tiene, ¿no? ¡Nya! ¡Lo amo!)

La puerta sonó.

Claro que sabía quien era. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada.

Abrió.

Inoue.

* * *

Ichigo salió al escenario, ya no llevaba la cara de "imbécil" (:D) que había tenido hace unos momentos, como que ya se había recuperado, pero francamente tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Rukia.

- ¡Ichigo-chancito! ¡Nya, qué polo tan mono! – le gritó Yachiru cuando éste apareció.

Ichigo bajó su cabeza y vio que llevaba una chaqueta que decía "Chappy corazón". La verdad que no se había percatado que tenía un gran dibujo de ese condenado conejo que tanto le gustaba a Rukia, simplemente había visto la ropa, había dicho "Al fin un traje normal", pero como estaba tan ensimismado, ni cuenta se dio y se lo puso.

Le quedaba bien, el polo era blanco con un gran dibujo del conejo y las palabras escritas a un lado.

- ¿Chappy? _"Rukia" _– la cara de bobo (:D) pasó por su mente otra vez.

- Bueno, mejor vamos por las preguntas, ¿sí?, porque ya quiero saber quién gana – dijo sonriendo. Tomó el sobre que le entregó Maki Maki y lo abrió. – ¿Estás listo, Ichi-chan?

- Sí, sí.

- Oki, entonces, primera pregunta: Si tuvieras un papel y un lápiz en este preciso momento, ¿qué sería lo primero que se ocurriría dibujar? ¡Oh! yo dibujaría a mi Ken-chan tamaño completo jojo – comentó.

- _"Unos bellos ojos violetas"_ – pensó él – _"Una linda chica que por más gruñona que sea, se sigue viendo hermosa"_ _"Una shinigami que me hace pensar idioteces" "Labios realmente irresistibles" (:D)_

- ¿Ichi? ¿me escuchas?

- Sí.

- Entonces responde

- Una coneja.

- ¿Una coneja? – preguntó con cara de "WTF". - _"¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más original?"_

- Bueno, pasó por mi mente la imagen de una coneja feliz. ¿Tú dijiste que fuéramos sinceros no?

- Umm, sí. Pero una coneja… En fin, tal vez te saquen del concurso por responder eso – rió - mentira, mentira. Ya, segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu capitán preferido del Gotei 13? ¡Oh!

- _"¿Capitán preferido? ¡Si todos son una sarta de locos! Kenpachi me quiere matar; otro es un perro; Hitsugaya es un niñito amargado; no me acuerdo el nombre del de pelo blanco; el que es medio ebrio tampoco; la que no ha peleado ni una vez, jamás; el científico loco… ¡Aj!; el viejo… ¡Ni hablar! Entonces, ¡Ajá, lo tengo!" _

- ¿Y Bien?

- Kuchiki Byakuya – respondió Ichigo.

(O.O??????? Así se quedó el público y obviamente el Jurado también)

- ¡Oh! yo también creo que mi Byaku-chan es uno de los más lindos ¡Nya!

- Querido, te sacaron la vuelta (xD) – le dijo la socarrona de Kukaku a Kenpachi.

- ¡Oye, Yachiru! ¿Cómo es eso de que te gusta Kuchiki? – le gritó el Capitán.

- Sólo me parece lindo, Ken-chan – respondido Yachiru.

- Sí, seguro…

- Tú eres el más fuertote de todos ¿OK?

- Dile que es el que más miedo da y seguro le gusta (¬¬­) – habló nuevamente Kukaku.

- ¿De verás que doy miedo, solterona? – volteó Ken-chan

- _"¡S-O-L-T-E-R-O-N-A!"_ – le dio tic en el ojo. – _"Calma, calma, no volvamos a lo de hace unos momentos"_ Sí, eres horripilante.

- Bien, ahora me caes mejor. Yachiru, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

- Sí, Ken-chan.

- Oye, Kurosaki – intervino Yamamoto Taicho. – ¿Y por qué te elegiste al Capitán Kuchiki?

- ¡Por su hermana! – gritó alguien del público y todos rieron.

- _"Oh, oh"_ No, no fue por su hermana (¬¬) Fue porque me gusta su zanpakuto (xD). No, no, fue porque creo que es uno de los mejores Capitanes, ¿ok? Además es comprensivo y todo eso. _"Anda Byakuya, ahora eres comprensivo"_

(Ichigo sobón. No creo que tú creas eso xD).

- ¿COMPRENSIVO? – gritaron los del Jurado.

- Lo de comprensivo creo que te equivocas – rió Yachiru – pero no importa. Esa es tu respuesta.

(Cara del Jurado: O.O)

- Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué clase de cosa le regalarías a tu novia? ¡Oh!

_- "¡Demonios, qué preguntas más indiscretas!, pero si aún no tengo novia. Bueno, Rukia se acerca a eso, pero…__"_ Algo que sea especial tanto para ella como para mi, algo que recordáramos para siempre y que valga la pena.

(Nuevamente cara del Jurado: O.O)

- Ichi, eso es lindo – le dijo Yachiru.

- Kurosaki T.T, yo hubiera respondido lo mismo – intervino Ichimaru. - ¡Matsumoto! T.T

Kenpachi y Chad guardaban su pañuelito. Esos dos eran débiles en el momento oportuno.

- Por lo visto conmoviste a varios de los jurados. Bien, ¿Cuántos hijos quisieras tener?

- O.O? ¿Cómo?

- Que cuántos hijos quisieras tener.

- Pues eso no lo sé. Primero tendría que casarme y luego…

- Jeje, esa era una pregunta que se me ocurrió – sonrió Yachiru.

- ¬¬

- Ahora sí, cuarta pregunta: ¿Consideras al Capitán Hitsugaya un poco bajito para su edad?

- Esa fue mi pregunta ^^ - Aizen levantó la mano.

- ¡OYE, NO TE METAS CON MI TAICHO! – le gritó Matsumoto que estaba en el público.

- Cálmate, mujer – habló Aizen. – Yo sólo hice una pregunta normal.

– TÚ TE CAMBIASTE DE PEINADITO CUANDO TE FUISTE DE AQUÍ, QUÉ TE CREES, ¿EL CHICO "HEAD&SHOULDERS"?, Y NADIE TE CRITICA POR ESO. ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE METERTE CON MI TAICHO, QUE SI NO CRECE ES PORQUE NO LE GUSTA LA LECHE Y NO POR OTRA COSA!.

- ¡Bien mi Matsumoto! ¡Esa fue buena! – rió Ichimaru.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

- T.T

- ¡NO TE METAS CON MI CABELLO, ES LISO Y SEDOSO! – respondió Aizen.

- ¡GRASOSO Y FEO! ¡Y ENCIMA ERES MIOPE PERO NO USAS TUS LENTES PORQUE PARECES NERD!

- Ò.Ó

- Si mi Taicho estuviera aquí, ya estuvieras muerto ¡Jum!

- Ahora sí, ahora sí… ¡SUÉLTAME TOSEN!

- Aizen-sama, recuerde que la santa paciencia es importante.

- ¡ESA BRUJA ESTÁ INSULTANDO MI CABELLO!

- ¿BRUJA HAS DICHO? ¡UNA BRUJA ES LO QUE VES CUANDO TE MIRAS AL ESPEJO, IMBÉCIL!

- ¡AH! ¡CÁLLATE!

- ¡Esa es mi Matsumoto! – añadió Ichimaru.

- DE QUÉ PARTE ESTÁS TÚ ¿EH? – gruñó Aizen.

- T.T

- ¡CHICOS! – habló Yachiru.

- ¡QUÉ! – voltearon los dos, Aizen y Matsumoto al mismo tiempo.

- ¡QUÉ COÑO ESTÁN HACIENDO CON MI CONCURSO! – "doble personalidad" - ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O SUFRIRAN LA IRA DE YACHIRU!

- Les aseguro que no les conviene – dijo Kenpachi.

- Sí, Yachiru-sama – contestaron los dos al unísono. Es que cuando Yachiru sacaba esa cara, su inner, daba más miedo que Kenpachi. El público también se quedó quietecito.

- Bueno Ichi-chan, anulemos esa pregunta y evitémonos problemas. – volvió a ser la Yachiru normal.

- Ajá. - A Ichigo no le habían dejado ni decir "ah".

- Entonces, la última pregunta es… ¡Oh, esta sí es buena! Ahí va: Si tuvieras que darle un beso a…

- _"… a Rukia" – _pensó Ichigo.

- A un hombre, ¿Quién sería?

- ¿QUÉ, QUÉ?

Kukaku lo estaba mirando desde su sitio, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada pícara.

(Yaoi xD)

- _"Kukaku, vieja pervertida del demonio"_ ¡Eso nunca! – respondió.

- Ichigo-chancito, no me has dejado terminar.

- ¿QUÉ HAY MÁS? Yo no voy a responder esa clase de preguntas.

- Lo siento, yo termino la pregunta y tú respondes, así de fácil. Alternativa

A) Abarai Renji

B) Madarame Ikkaku

C) Yamamoto Taicho

- ¡NO! ¡No voy a responder eso!

- Anda, sólo di uno y ya está – dijo Yachiru divertidamente.

- ¡NO!

- Vamos, que digas algo no quiere decir que te guste, ¿o sí?

- Por supuesto que no, pero…

- Entonces, yo creo que sería el más cercano a ti ¿no? Apúrate, que tenemos tres participantes más aún.

- Ya, ya, Renji, ¿vale?

Se sintió que el piso de _Pasarela SS_ tembló.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Yachiru.

- ¡ICHIGO IMBÉCIL, PORQUE ME TENÍAS QUE METER A MI! – Renji, llegó corriendo y se llevó a Ichigo detrás de bambalinas de un empujón.

- Ren… - alcanzó a decir.

- ¡OH! Esos muchachos sí que se quieren – rió Yachiru. – Bueno, no importa, su entrevista ya habíua acabado, y ahora, es el turno de ¡Yoruichi-chan!

- ¡BRAVO! – gritó Urahara.

- ¡MALDITO VIEJO TE VOY A MATAR! – dijo alguien del Jurado.

(Ya se imaginarán quien lo dijo, ¿verdad? xD)

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disculpen por la demora T.T aquí estoy T.T, gracias por los reviews, como siempre, son demasiado amables T.T.**_

* * *

Después de varios minutos, Renji ya había dejado de golpear a Ichigo detrás de bambalinas.

- Idiota, cómo pudiste responder mi nombre – le recriminaba el pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes, ni en tus sueños te besaría.

- ¡Qué asco, ni me lo menciones o te golpeo nuevamente!

- Es cierto – dijo Ichigo.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Nada idiota, olvídalo -. Ichigo salió corriendo hacia el camerino de Rukia.

* * *

Byakuya estaba sentado en su camerino, cuando la puerta sonó.

- Pase – dijo él.

- Capitán Kuchiki, tengo un encargo para usted – dijo un shinigami, mientras le tendía un sobre.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte.

El capitán vio el sobre que decía en la parte superior "URGENTE" y más abajo, su nombre.

Procedió a abrirlo. Había dos hojas, al parecer una carta.

Leyó de inicio a fin, detenidamente.

- Así que quieren que me retire lo más rápido posible.

La puerta sonó nuevamente.

- ¿Taicho? – Era la voz de Renji.

- Pasa. ¿Qué sucede?

- No es nada, sólo que pasaba por aquí y vi que un shinigami le dejó algo, y me pareció raro y…

- ¿Y Qué?

- Disculpe por mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Todo va bien?

- Sí

- _"Pero si tiene cara de cementerio" _– pensó Renji. – Entiendo, me retiro, con su permiso.

- Renji – habló Byakuya cuando su teniente estaba saliendo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- O.O! _"Dios, esto es grave" _Claro, Taicho.

* * *

Uno de los shinigamis de la onceava división tocó la puerta del camerino de Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra-san, el ex Capitán Aizen lo llama.

Esperó un momento pero no hubo respuesta.

– ¿Ulquiorra-san?

Un segundo después, la punta de la zanpakuto del Espada atravesó, de adentro hacia afuera, la puerta del camerino, quedando clavada a unos pocos centímetros del shinigami.

- Ok, ¿no podía decir simplemente que estaba ocupado? No hacía falta tal agresividad, ya entendí –. Y se fue.

…

Yoruichi salió al escenario, con un traje que se veía sumamente cómodo, pero sin dejar de ser extravagante en cierto modo.

- ¡Yoru-chan! – exclamó Yachiru mientras el público aplaudía.

- Al fin es mi turno, ya me estaba impacientando – habló ella.

- ¡Yoruichi-sama! ¡Se ve excelente! – gritó Soi Fong que tenía un peluche de gato entre sus brazos.

- Gracias Soi Fong. Bueno ¿qué esperas para comenzar las preguntas?

- Oh, qué apurada ¡je! – rió Yachiru que empezó a abrir el nuevo sobre. Bien, bien, ya tengo la primera pregunta. ¡Oh! ¿Cuáles son tus medidas?

- ¡KYA! – Soi Fong calló desmayada agarrando fuertemente el peluche.

- Son 90 – 63… - dijo inconscientemente alguien del público con una gran sonrisa.

- Urahara-san... – alcanzó a decir Ishida con sorpresa, que estaba a su lado antes de que…

- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DEL DEMONIO, CÓMO SABE ESO! ¡NI SIQUIERO YO LO SÉ! –. Al escuchar la voz de Urahara, Soi Fong reaccionó al instante como si le hubieran activado nuevas pilas. Se jaló los pelos y puso cara de histérica. - SERÁ QUE…

- ¡Ay! Querida, acéptalo de una vez – habló Kukaku dándole una palmadita en la espalda. – Esos dos...

- SERÁ QUE… ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡MALDITO MALNACIDO BASTARDO, TE VOY A MATAR! – Soi Fong desenvainó su zanpakuto, tiró su capa y voló por encima de la mesa de los jurados, hacia el público: hacia Urahara.

El ex capitán se paró de inmediato y salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. No tenía miedo en lo absoluto, pero pensó que era mejor no pelear con ella.

Todos los shinigamis del público voltearon en dirección adonde se producía la persecución.

- ¡NIÑA, TRANQUILA! – gritó para que lo escuchara mientras corría a toda velocidad pero con un toque cómico. - ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- ¿PROBLEMA, DICE? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES UN PROBLEMA QUE USTED ESTÉ TAN IMBOLUCRADO CON YORUICHI-SAMA! ¡PORQUE NO SE PIERDE, VIEJO!

- _"V-I-E-J-O"_ ¿VIEJO HAS DICHO? Porque todos atacan ese punto, simplemente soy un hombre maduro, no es justo que me digas…

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE MATARÉ!...

Poco a poco se fueron alejando, hasta que se perdieron ante la mirada de todos.

- Oh, oh, Yoru-chan, ¿acaso no te preocupa que SoiFong-chan agarre a Kisu-chan? – preguntó Yachiru viendo hacia donde habían desaparecido.

- ¡Ja! – Yoruichi soltó una carcajada y sonrió como nunca. – Nadie puede atrapar a Kisuke cuando el no lo quiere, ni siquiera Soi Fong y su shunpo.

- ¡OH, pareces muy enamorada de Kisu-chan!

- ¡JA! Cómo si yo fuera a estarlo de ese idiota. _"Sí, seguro"_. Bueno, en lo del tema de mis medidas, obviamente son las perfectas, ¿no lo crees? ¿Usted hizo esa pregunta?– dijo colocando las manos sobre las caderas mientras miraba al Capitán Yamamoto.

- ¡SÍ! – exclamó el Capitán Yamamoto, con aire de emoción. – Digo no, yo no fui.

- ¿Qué, entonces hay otro pervertido entre ustedes?

- Fui yo -. Tosen levantó la mano y todos se quedaron O.O! – Es que como no la veo, quería saber como era, pero parece que tomaron a mal mi pregunta.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó el público.

- Ok, Yoru-chan, sigamos con las preguntas. ¿Por qué tu gigai, supuestamente de gata, tiene voz de macho? (xD)

- _"Oh demonios, me descubrieron"_ Ok, ok, es que no encontré otro gigai, ¿está bien? No había de gata, ¡sólo gatos!

- Jajajaja, nuestra súper hábil Yoru-chan no pudo encontrar un gigai decente, eso sí es malo.

- No me mires así enana, haber anda y encuentra por ahí un gigai fácilmente. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera encuentras uno de perrito Chihuahua gay -. Como que Yoruichi se fastidió con esa pregunta.

- Oye, qué tienes en contra de los perros ¿ah? – dijo el capitán Komamura que estaba entre el público.

- Oh, lo siento, fue sin alusiones personales ok – respondió Yoruichi.

- Más te vale.

- Jajajajajaja, Yoru-chan, eres muy graciosa. Bueno, bueno, la tercera pregunta es: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- A Yoruichi le dio un tic en el ojo. – Esa no es una pregunta apropiada para un shinigami, ¿no crees? – dijo tratando de excusarse. – Te podría decir que tengo 1500 años o 28 y no sabrías si es verdad.

- ¡Oh cierto! No lo había pensado, pero 28 no creo que tengas ¡eh! – rió Yachiru.

- Pero podrías decirnos qué edad tenías cuando te convertiste en shinigami ¿no? – intervino Aizen. – Sería una equivalencia aproximada.

- _"Liso y sedoso idiota"_ Y porqué no nos dices tú cuántos años tienes ¿eh? – preguntó Yoruichi desafiante.

- ¿Acaso todos tienen algo contra mí, hoy? Primero la bruja esa me fastidia por mi cabello, envidiosa, en el fondo quiere tener el cabello como el mío; y ahora tú, lo único que te digo es que soy mucho menor que tú. Además, recuerda que soy jurado invitado, ¿ok? Más respeto. – terminó Aizen.

- _"Arrogante enfermo con complejo de modelo de propaganda de shampoo bamba" - _pensó Yoruichi.

- ¡Quién va a envidiar ese cabello grasoso, por favor! – habló esta vez Matsumoto.

- ¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!

- ¡CÁLLENSE OTRA VEZ! – gritó Yachiru. – No comiencen –. Les dio una de sus miradas "bipolares" y se callaron. – Bien Yoru-chan, responde por favor.

- Veinte – dijo ella.

- ¡Ja! Se supone que debes de decir la verdad.

- Ok, veintiocho.

- No, en serio pues – rió Yachiru.

- ¡Demonios!, nunca se pregunta eso, me niego a responder.

- ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! – intervino Kukaku. – Yo digo que se anule esa pregunta.

- Opino igual – habló Matsumoto.

- Ya, ya, está bien. – aceptó Yachiru. – Sólo porque Yoru-chan me cae re-bien. Pasemos a la cuarta pregunta: ¿Qué clase regalo te gustaría recibir?

- Umm, una teñida de pelo gratis para mi gigai de gato, xD, así me dejarían de llamar "macho".

- Sería una buena opción – sonrió Yachiru. – ¡SOIFONG-CHAN, YA SABES LO QUE YORU-CHAN QUIERE PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritó. – Je, y la última pregunta: ¿Cuál es el perfil de tu hombre ideal? ¡OH! Esa pregunta si debe de ser de Yama-chan jeje.

- ¿Hombre ideal? Umm tal vez que sea fuerte, veloz…

- ¡YO SOY FUERTE Y VELOZ! – gritó Urahara que pasó corriendo cerca al escenario, aún siendo perseguido por Soi Fong.

- Inteligente y hábil…– dijo Yoruichi.

- ¡TAMBIÉN SOY INTELIGENTE Y HÁBIL! – dijo riendo Urahara, que pasó nuevamente.

- ¡DEJA DE HABLARLE A YORUICHI-SAMA QUE CUANDO TE ATRAPE NO SALDRÁS VIVO!

- Óbvienlos ok. Y que no sea para nada estúpido.

- OH, OH – gritó Urahara que desaparecía nuevamente con Soi Fong y su zanpakuto siguiéndolo.

- Qué exigente, Yoru-chan – exclamó Yachiru.

- Qué esperabas

- Bueno, muchas gracias, puedes ir a camerinos. ¡Qué emoción mi querido público, sólo faltan dos de nuestros concursantes! Y ahora, ¡Byakushi!

**Continuará…**


	24. Chapter 24

_Ola!!, nuevamente disculpen la demora, comprendame T.T. Espero que les guste el cap. Gracias por los reviews, soy feliz._

* * *

Yoruichi le dio el alcance a Soi Fong, que obviamente seguía persiguiendo a Urahara con gran ímpetu.

- Soi Fong, ¡para ya!

La Capitana del segundo escuadrón, al escuchar esa voz, se paró en seco y apareció ante ella.

- Sí, Yoruichi-sama, es que ese hombre no se merece que usted le dirija la palabra, es un viejo pervertido y debe pagar por sus actos.

- Soi Fong, ya estoy bastante crecidita para tomar mis propias decisiones, y en este caso, Kisuke no es un mal hombre, ¿vale?

- O.O ¿Qué me trata de decir, Yoruichi-sama? _"No puede ser, quiere a ese viejo estúpido del demonio T.T"_

- Nada, sólo qué dejes lo que estás haciendo y regreses a tu puesto en el jurado, ¿ok?

- Entendido Yoruichi-sama, en el acto. _"Viejo pervertido, no creas que te voy a dejar tranquilo sólo porque mi Yoruichi-sama me lo está pidiendo. ¡Me las pagarás!"_

Urahara apareció y se acercó a ellas. Tenía entre los brazos un peluche de gata negra, similar al que Soi Fong tenía, pero ese era mucho más grande y brillante.

- Toma – le dijo él tendiéndolo el peluche. – Lo mandé a traer para ti.

Soi Fong lo tomó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

- _"¿En qué momento lo trajo?"_ Gracias, viejo pervertido – le dijo.

- ¿Ya ves que Kisuke no es malo? – sonrió Yoruichi.

- No he dicho que el viejo pervertido sea malo, sólo que es un viejo pervertido.

- _"V-I-E-J-O"_ – resonó en la cabeza de Urahara. – Ya, espero que te guste.

- Anda Soi Fong, vuelve a tu puesto de Jurado.

- Sí, Yoruichi-sama. – Se esfumó con el peluche.

- ¿Qué tal fue correr un poco? – dijo sarcásticamente la gata.

- Jeje, sólo lo hice porque después viene la recompensa – sonrió Urahara.

- Idiota.

* * *

En el camerino, la atmósfera se hacía cada vez más tensa. Hace unos minutos Ulquiorra casi había matado a un shinigami con su espada, es que justamente en ese momento Inoue iba a decirle algo, pero el Inoportuno "Aizen lo necesita" había llegado, el Espada, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, lo ahuyentó.

Ahora por fin nadie interrumpía. El Espada, sentado con la misma mirada penetrante, Inoue, parada frente a él.

- Ulquiorra-san – comenzó a hablar ella.

- ¿Qué? -. Esa arrogancia típica de él, era una de las cosas que mataba a Inoue.

- Es que… – bajó la mirada. – ¿Por qué ofrecerías tu vida por mí?

La pregunta dejó perplejo al Espada.

- _"Anda díselo, es tu oportunidad, ya te dije antes que a la mierda con la cucaracha de Aizen."_ – le dijo el otro Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra-san, yo sólo… - Inoue se acercó unos pasos más. Se armó de valor y habló. – Quería decirte que yo también haría lo mismo, sé que nunca lo necesitarías porque eres increíblemente fuerte, pero si salieras herido alguna vez, preferiría estar mil veces en tu lugar. – Se volteó e intentó correr, pero una mano, fría, pero cálida a la vez, se lo impidió. Ulquiorra la tenía cogida por el brazo.

- Orihime-san – dijo con los ojos cerrados. – Si tu corazón dejara de latir en algún momento, mi existencia dejaría de tener sentido alguno.

Inoue no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos por la gran sorpresa de escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Ulquiorra. Por un momento su corazón se paralizó pero luego sintió un calor especial. El Espada la quería, la quería en serio. Tuvo que sonreír.

_- __"¡Al fin dijiste algo bueno, idiota! Y ahora, qué te parece si le echamos Baigon al insecto de Aizen"_ – señaló el otro Ulquiorra en su mente.

Inoue hizo un movimiento torpe hasta que acarició el rostro del Espada, tenía la piel más suave del mundo.

- Ulquiorra-san – sonrió y se acercó a sus labios.

* * *

Ichigo llegó al camerino de Rukia y por alguna razón, decidió no tocar. Simplemente se sentó en su puerta y cerró los ojos, tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Estaba pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que inició Pasarela, en los maravillosos ojos violetas de Rukia, en los besos que le había dado, en el tiempo que quería pasar a su lado; cuando la puerta se abrió y casi se cae. Rukia apareció detrás de ella.

- Hola – le dijo él.

- Ichigo, ¿qué haces ahí?

- Nada, sólo pensaba, ¿quieres perder tiempo y sentarte un rato conmigo? – le dijo con su cara de tonto.

- Jaja, claro -. Se sentó junto a él. – ¿Y si Nii-sama nos ve?

- Pues le decimos que yo te quiero y nada más.

- Descerebrado, seguro que no te atreves – dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

- Apostemos.

* * *

El Capitán del sexto escuadrón salió a la Pasarela. Llevaba un traje negro, chaqueta y pantalón, y una camisa blanca, media abierta a la altura del cuello. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de Yachiru, mientras las pancartas, como de costumbre, se levantaban y las chicas del público vitoreaban su llegada.

- ¡Eh! Byaku-chan, como siempre impresionando a todos – rió Yachiru. - Venga, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos de una buena vez?

- Totalmente de acuerdo – asintió.

- Bien, primera pregunta: ¿Cuánto aproximadamente vale esa bufanda que siempre llevas puesta?

- No es de su incumbencia.

- O.O! Debes de responder Byakushii – insitó Yachiru.

- Vale demasiado.

- ¡Esa respuesta no vale!

- Según mis conocimientos del reglamento del concurso, son válidas todo tipo de respuestas.

- ò.ó, NO, aunque se dinos un aproximado Byakushii.

- Sólo te digo que por su precio, puedes reparar diez veces los destrozos que hacemos a la ciudad de Karakura.

- O.O ¡Oh!

. Entonces siguiente pregunta: ¿Cuál es el secreto de tu popularidad?

- ¡Esa fue mi pregunta! – Yamamoto Taicho levantó la mano. – No me parece justo, que yo, siendo el Número UNO, esté tan bajo en las encuestas de popularidad T.T, ¿acaso alguien tiene mi foto en sus cuadernos? NO, nadie. Esa es la injusticia que reina en esta vida, chicas preciosas deberían tenerme como ídolo T.T, pero no.

- Calma, complejo de Maestro Roshi – intervino Kukaku – tiene que entender que los años no pasan por gusto.

- ¡Pero si en la Sociedad de almas no pasan los años! T.T

- Ya calma Yama-chan – habló Yachiru. – ¡NO INTERRUMPA!

- Hai.

- Byakushii, cuál es tu respuesta.

- No tengo ningún secreto de popularidad, si soy popular, es porque le gusto a la gente y punto.

- ¡KYA! – gritaron las chicas del público.

- ¿Lo ves? Yo no hago nada.

- Jaja Byakushii, pero venir con esa camisa, medio abierta y el cabello suelto, así matas a las chicas, ¿es que no te das cuenta?, y además la manera con que respondes, así con ese tonito arrogante, es monísimo.

- ¡Yachiru, deja de decirle esas cosas! – le gritó Kenpachi.

- Ay Ken-chan, vale, vale. Bien, tercera pregunta: Si tuvieras que hacer una competencia con el Capitán Kenpachi, Ken-chan ^^, A cuál de los ex Capitanes escogerías para matar, ¿Aizen, Ichimaru o Tosen?

- Esa fue mi pregunta – habló Kenpachi.

- _"Qué tal si mato a Kurosaki."_ Obviamente al que encabeza todo, el ex Capitán Aizen.

- Hoy se han puesto todos de acuerdo para estar en mi contra, ¿verdad? – dijo Aizen. – Primero mi cabello, mis ojos, luego mi edad y ahora me quieren matar. ¡Ja!, genial.

- Es hipotético, Aizen-chan – dijo Yachiru.

- Sí, seguro. Ahora sólo falta que mis propios subordinados se rebelen contra mí.

- No se preocupe Aizen-sama, yo no me voy hasta que me pague la cirugía láser que me prometió – dijo Tosen.

- Yo… bueno, como están las cosas, aún no me paga, Aizen-sama, y usted sabe, mi Matsumoto anda por aquí y, las circunstancias pueden cambiar, ¿verdad? – dijo Ichimaru.

- Par de interesados T.T, crueles, sin sentimientos T.T. ¡QUÉ HABRÉ HECHO YO PARA QUE ME ODIEN TANTO!

- ¿Te lo tenemos que decir? – intervino Byakuya con esa mirada que mata.

- No, me quedó claro. No me mires así T.T, das miedo.

- Ya, ya calma. Continuemos con las preguntas. Byaku-chan, la cuarta pregunta es: ¿Con qué clase de pijama duermes? ¿Esa pregunta no la habían hecho ya?

- Sí, pero no me pude abstener de hacérsela a este muñeco – habló Kukaku con cara de pervertida.

- Duermo con ropa holgada – respondió Byakuya.

- ¡KYA! – las pancartas de "Lo amamos Taicho" se agitaron.

- ¿Y duermes con el cabello suelto? – preguntó Yachiru.

- Sí.

- ¡KYA! – gritó otra vez el público.

- Qué mono de sólo imaginarlo.

- ¡Y-A-C-H-I-R-U!

- Ay Ken-chan. Bueno, entonces, la última pregunta, y la más importante, señala aquí: ¿Por qué te inscribiste en este concurso? ¡Oh! Yo quiero saber eso.

- O.O

- Esa fue mi pregunta – habló, por segunda vez en todo el concurso, Chad.

- ¡Oh! Chadcito-chan, qué pregunta más buena – comentó la teniente animadora. – Bueno, y Byakushii, ¿qué nos respondes a eso?

- Asuntos personales.

- ¿QUÉ? No puedes responder sólo eso, Byakushii. Anda, dinos un poquito más.

Byakuya puso otra vez la "cara de cementerio" que había tenido hace unos momentos. Renji apareció detrás de bambalinas.

- ¡Taicho, no! – exclamó Renji.

- Porque quería divertirme un poco…

- Byakushii, nadie te cree

- No me has dejado terminar.

- Perdón, continúa.

- Porque pronto tengo que retirarme… del Gotei trece, voy a dejar mi puesto de Capitán.

- Taicho… - susurró el pelirrojo.

**Continuará…**


	25. Chapter 25

_Mil disculpas por la demora, lo siento de veras, es que el tiempo me falta T.T, comprendanme buuuuu. Muchas gracias por estar aquí, leyendo, me hacen feliz. Y sí, el cap es cortito, pero espero que les guste. Prometo que esta vez no tardare en la actualizacion. Gracias otra vez._

* * *

Todos, absolutamente todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos ante la respuesta de Byakuya.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que irse de la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Realmente lo haría? El público, los jurados y Yachiru se hacían la misma pregunta. Los de su escuadrón, por su parte, se habían quedado estupefactos.

- Byakushii ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? Eres un capitán, no veo ningún motivo para hacerlo – habló Yachiru.

- No tengo ninguna obligación de responder. Ya que hemos terminado la entrevista, me retiro -. Byakuya se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia bambalinas.

- Byaku-chan -. Yachiru, lo vio irse. Nunca había imaginado verlo alguna vez con esa cara, reflejando una pizca de tristeza en la mirada, por lo que decidió no decirle nada más.

El murmullo del público, los sollozos de las chicas ya era eminente, pero la función tenía que continuar.

Byakuya pasó por el costado de su teniente sin comentario ni mirada alguna.

- ¡Taicho! – exclamó Renji. Byakuya se detuvo sin voltearse y Renji bajó la cabeza. – Confíe en mi para lo que sea, ¿si?

- Renji.

- ¿Sí, Taicho?

- Eres un buen teniente – respondió inesperadamente y se alejó.

Renji también desapareció.

* * *

Obviamente Rukia no sabía nada. Seguía sentada con Ichigo, en la puerta de su camerino. Él la tenía abrazada y solo estaban así, sin decir ni hacer nada. Pero…

- ¡Ichigo, lo había olvidado, es mi turno! – dijo Rukia empujándolo mientras se paraba de un salto. Se fue corriendo.

- ¡Suerte con la impertinente de Yachiru! – gritó sonriendo. – Aunque fue solo un momento, se siente tan bien estar así con ella :D.

Yachiru se armó de valor y calmó las ganas de saber qué verdaderamente sucedía con Byakuya, ya lo averiguaría después.

- Bien, querido público, recuerden que aún falta la entrevista de nuestra querida Rukia-chan, así que arriba esos ánimos, que no permitiré que nuestro Byakushii se retire y démosle la bienvenida a Rukia-chan – dijo sonriendo como usualmente lo hacía.

El público como que se iluminó con las palabras de Yachiru y la presencia de la shinigami. Aplaudieron con ahínco.

- Bien querida Rukia-chan, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, después de tu entrevista, tendremos un receso del concurso hasta mañana por la mañana – anunció Yachiru.

- ¿Últimos acontecimientos? – preguntó Rukia

- Sí, sí. ¿Te parece si hacemos las preguntas de una vez y luego hablamos?

- Oh, ok.

- Bueno, primera pregunta: ¿A quién consideras tu mejor amigo y por qué?

- Pues uno de ellos es Renji, cuando estoy en problemas está para ayudarme y confío plenamente en él, además nos conocemos desde pequeños y es como un hermano para mí.

- Umm pues parece que el jurado adivinó tu respuesta y la segunda pregunta es: ¿Y qué pasa con Ichigo?

- O.O!

Esta vez los jurados estaban un poco idos como para hacer bromas o intervenir en la entrevista, igual que el público.

- Anda Rukia-chan, apresúrate.

- _"Ay demonios"_ Ichigo es una persona especial para mí y punto – dijo volteando la cara y mirando hacia un lado.

- Oh, "especial" juju, ¿ahora así se les llama? xD Bueno, tercera pregunta: ¿Si pudieras ser alguna cosa, que elegirías y por qué?

- Etto… creo que querría ser parte del cielo, así vería a todas las personas que son importantes para mí y nunca las perdería de vista.

- Qué interesante, Rukia-chan. Cuarta pregunta: ¿Si pudieras obtener recuerdos de tu vida pasada, aceptarías reemplazarlos por los que actualmente tienes?

- Por supuesto que no, estoy contenta como están las cosas.

- Genial, y última pregunta, oh…- Yachiru hizo una pausa y pensó dos veces antes de formular la pregunta -: ¿Qué opinas de Kuchiki Byakuya?

El público se puso muy atento a la respuesta de Rukia, aún no comprendían bien lo que él había dicho que se iba.

- Yo creo que es un excelente capitán y líder, aunque no lo parezca, siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme y sé que me aprecia, y que quiere a todo su escuadrón, y que a pesar de que casi nunca sonría, es feliz de estar con todos ustedes. Nii-sama es una muy buena persona, y le estoy profundamente agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

- Rukia-chan, eso fue muy bonito de tu parte. Bueno, muchas gracias por estar aquí, como hace unos momentos anuncié, haremos un receso hasta mañana.

- Yachiru Fukutaicho, ¿ahora sí me puede decir qué es lo que sucede?

- Byakushii se va de la Sociedad de Almas.

- O.O

- Rukia-chan…

- ¿Quién dice eso?

- Él mismo nos lo dijo.

- No puede ser, eso es imposible, por qué habría de hacerlo… ¡NII-SAMA!

* * *

Renji estaba reunido con Yoruichi y Urahara en uno de los camerinos.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Yoruichi -. ¡Cómo que Byakuya-kun se va a casar con una vieja! Yo tenía entendido que se iba a casar, pero pensé que era él el que había elegido a alguien, lo que me parecía rarísimo pero igual, creía que era bueno.

- Así que los miembros del consejo del clan Kuchiki han decidido casar a Kuchiki-san con una señora de una de las Cuatro casas nobles de la SS.

- Sí, pero es una total injusticia, a pesar de que él es el líder, ellos hacen los acuerdos porque Kuchiki Taicho siempre está ocupado con el trabajo de los capitanes. El clan Kuchiki siempre ha tenido una especie de recelo contra ese otro clan, por lo que los miembros del consejo buscaban arreglar ese inconveniente, entonces les propusieron que concederían una petición que la lideresa de su clan tuviera. Y la vieja esa, astuta y arpía, solterona aguantada sin vida y…

- Calma, Renji, continúa – intervino Urahara.

- Ella dijo que su deseo más grande era tener un esposo joven, fuerte y apuesto. Y como a los consejeros no les interesa nada, propusieron sin pensar en las consecuencias, a Kuchiki Taicho. Luego, como ella aceptó de inmediato la propuesta, le informaron al capitán lo que sucedía, y que por el bien del clan, como líder que es, debería de aceptar. Por supuesto que no lo desea, ¿quién se querría casar con esa cosa horripilante? Pero Kuchiki Taicho aceptó "por el bien del clan" y las alianzas y todas esas tonterías.

- ¿Acaso Byakuya-kun está loco? – gruñó Yoruichi -. Es la primera cosa estúpida que veo que cometa. ¡Me va a escuchar ese mocoso!

- Y eso no es todo.

- ¿Hay más? – preguntaron Urahara y Yoruichi al unísono.

- Sí, la vieja quiere que se retire del Gotei 13, del Seireitei, que deje de ser capitán y viva en paz, a su lado, por el bien de la maldita relación de bienestar entre los clanes. ¡Esa mujer está loca! ¡Cómo puede ser lideresa de una de las Cuatro casas nobles!

Yoruichi estaba apunto de estallar y Urahara se estaba alejando poquito a poquito de su lado, es que su rostro daba miedo.

- ¡NIÑATO ESTÚPIDO, ARRUINA TU VIDA Y TE MATARÉ CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE! – Por algo la llamaban la Reina de la velocidad. Ya había desaparecido cuando se dieron cuenta.

- Yorui… se fue. Ese muchacho va a recibir el sermón de su vida – explicó Urahara mirando a Renji – mejor dicho, la golpiza de su vida.

**Continuará**


	26. Chapter 26

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por demorarme taaaaaaaaaaaaaanto T.T, pero más vale tarde que nunca, No? Espero q si :D (carita de Ichigo). Si estan leyendo esto es porque me disculpan, verdad? T.T. Ahora si, no voy a demorar, ahora si tengo tiempo para escribir y soy feliz._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews T.T, son demasiado amables. Y espero que les guste el cap, ahi le va!_

* * *

Rukia corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo, directo hacia el camerino de su hermano.

Cómo era posible que no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada de algo tan importante para él, ¿acaso no confiaba lo suficientemente en ella?, pero por qué, por qué se tendría que retirar siendo un capitán joven. Intentaba buscar alguna respuesta, pero nada tenía sentido.

-_ ¿Qué demonios le voy a decir?, ¿reclamarle?, ¿pedirle que no se vaya? – _su mente se deshacía en preguntas_ - ¡Qué derecho tengo de pedirle eso! Debe de tener sus razones, ¿no? Pero es mi hermano y no quiero que… _

Se detuvo frente al camerino de Byakuya y cuando iba a tocar, escuchó sonidos extraños. Sin pensarlo entró al cuarto y no pudo evitar realizar una mueca extraña de asombro.

Yoruichi tenía a Byakuya agarrado por la chaqueta (desparramado en el suelo, con una expresión de "x_x", un chinchón en la cabeza y al parecer inconsciente) y lo sacudía mientras le gritaba palabras ininteligibles. La cara de Yoruichi era realmente monstruosa. Quién lo hubiera imaginado, el Capitán Kuchiki inconsciente.

- ¿Yoruichi-san? – dijo temerosamente.

- ¿QUÉ? – aún con la expresión aterradora, se dio la vuelta dejando tirado a un lado el cuerpo inerte de Byakuya. – Este chico, por más apariencia de machito que tenga, es un crío del demonio.

-_ O.O! ¿_Po-por qué dice eso?

- ¿ACASO NO TE ENTERASTE QUE QUIERE DEJAR EL SEIREITEI PARA CASARCE CON UNA VIEJA CHOCHA POR EL BIEN DE SU FUCK***(/&&/%/ (Contenido no explícito porque podría resultar hiriente para el público xD) CLAN?

- ¿Qué?, ¡NADIE ME DIJO ESO! ¡Eso es una aberración!

- ¡Figúrate! Por eso te digo que este muchacho no piensa, arruinarse la vida de esa manera…

- ¡VOY A MATAR EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE A ESA MOMIA PEDÓFILA! – gritó Rukia.

- Espera, se racional, no podemos ir ahí y matar a la Lideresa de una de las Cuatro casas nobles, tenemos que planear como liberar a ese crío de esta.

- ¡PERO YO LA QUIERO MATAR YA!

- Tengo una idea, sígueme.

Gracias a Shinigami-sama la ira de Yoruichi se había apaciguado un poco. Y sí, como se lo imaginarán, las dos estaban pensando en otras cosas y cuando salieron de la habitación, dejaron a Byakuya tirado en un rinconcito.

Minutos más tarde Renji pasó por ahí, la primera vez, le pareció ver algo raro de reojo, ya que la puerta del camerino estaba abierta; así que retrocedió y avanzó por segunda vez, giró la cabeza y vio a su Taicho tirado y medio morado.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡CAPITÁN KUCHIKI!

* * *

Ichigo caminaba un tanto distraído, hace un rato habían enviado mariposas infernales convocando a determinadas personas a una reunión de urgencia; entre los nombres, figuraba él.

Alzó la mirada y alcanzó a ver que venían Ulquiorra e Inoue.

- Kurosaki – dijo el Espada –, ¿dónde es esa tal reunión? – Él también había sido convocado.

- La verdad que no sé, pero yo también me dirijo hacia allá, vamos -. ¿Cuándo Ichigo había sido amable con el palidito? O.O.

- De acuerdo – respondió el Espada.

Era su imaginación o como que se estaban llevando un poco mejor. Ichigo no se había percatado, pero cuando Ulquiorra avanzó, soltó la mano de Inoue.

- _UN MOMENTO, ¿SOLTÓ LA MANO DE INOUE? _O.O? _¡QU-QUÉ! ¿POR QUÉ LA TENÍA DE LA MANO? ACASO, ACASO… _

- Vuelvo luego – le dijo el Espada.

- Haip – respondió ella.

- _¿Le ha dicho que vuelve luego?, ¿Ulquiorra le ha dado explicaciones a Inoue? _

- Vamos.

Mientras avanzaban, Ichigo trataba de encajar la información que había recibido: Inoue salía con Ulquiorra.

_

* * *

Yachiru estaba en la puerta, con su sonrisa habitual, mientras apresuraba a entrar a las personas que había llamado._

Rukia, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichimaru, Tosen, Matsumoto ya estaban ahí cuando Ichigo y Ulquiorra entraron.

- Ssshhh, no quiero que Ken-chan se entere de que estamos reunidos aquí – dijo Yachiru cerrando la puerta.

- Bien – habló esta vez Yoruichi -, al parecer estamos todos, excepto Renji, pero ya vendrá, así que empecemos. Como ya saben, Kuchiki Byakuya se quiere retirar de la Sociedad de Almas para casarse, sí oyeron bien, casarse – repitió al ver la cara de Ichigo y Matsumoto -. El problema es que no sabíamos con quién, bueno al menos yo no sabía con quién. Ahora resulta que "por el bien de su clan" y una alianza que el Consejo del Clan Kuichiki acordó y que no nos interesa en lo más mínimo, se debe de casar con un vejestorio andante, que tiene instintos pedófilos y pervertidos, mejor dicho con la Lideresa de una de las Cuatro casas nobles.

Ahora todos, excepto Urahara y Ulquiorra, tenían la boca abierta. Incluso Rukia, aunque había escuchado casi 5 veces la historia, no dejaba de sorprenderse.

- Bien, cada uno de los presentes, tiene un papel en este plan…

- Creo que te equivocaste en llamarnos a nosotros, ¿no? – intervino Ichimaru -. Como que nosotros somos los que traicionaron al Gotei 13, ¿te has olvidado?

- Cállate niñato tonto y escucha mi propuesta. Ichimaru y Tosen, ¿qué opinan acerca de quedarse nuevamente en la Sociedad de Almas y dejar a Aizen enganchado por ahí?

- ¿Ah? – dijeron los dos.

- Y tú Ulquiorra, mudarte para acá; es que he oído rumorcillos por ahí que dicen que estás muy unido a Inoue… Mejor explico el plan y luego me responden. Yo consigo una cita con la momia Lideresa y ustedes, los más unidos a Aizen, lo llevan para allá. Estoy segura de que esa mujer no se podrá resistir a los "encantos" de Aizen liso y sedoso, porque no podrá hacer la comparación entre Byakuya y él, ya que no lo ha visto hace años. Así que, conseguimos que Aizen se quede con ella, ustedes se libran de él, y Byakuya queda libre.

- Acepto – dijo la voz seca de Ulquiorra ante la inmensa sorpresa de todos.

- Así que es verdad, jeje – rió burlonamente Yoruichi.

- ¿Y yo para qué he venido? – dijo Ichigo.

- Sólo porque Rukia quería que vinieras – respondió Yachiru riendo.

- :D

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó Matsumoto.

- Pues para que sirvas como incentivo para que Ichimaru acepte quedarse, Jaja – contestó la pequeña teniente.

- Ok, me convencieron – habló Ichimaru.

- ¿Y qué incentivo hay para mi? – dijo con esperanza, Tosen.

- Está bien, te pagamos tu cirugía laser, ¿contento? – gruñó Yoruichi.

- Completamente.

- Ok, Kisuke, todos los planes listos. Yachiru, Rukia y yo iremos a ver a la momia pedófila, mientras tanto, tú te ocupas de que el niñato idiota, que por cierto debe estar con Unohana en la enfermería, no se de cuenta de nada.

- Haip! n.n – respondió Urahara.

- Ichigo, tu ve y dile cualquier cosa al consejo del Clan Kuchiki, para retrasar el retiro de Byakuya.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque tú eres el personaje principal y tienes que hacer algo importante.

- Oh ok.

- Y ustedes, muchachos – Yoruichi se dirigió a Ichimaru, Ulquiorra y Tosen – convenzan al ex cuatro ojos como sea, ¿entendido?

- Entendido.

**Continuará…**

_No demoro en subir el siguiente! Gracias por leer!_

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

_Aquí estoy!, creo q no demore mucho n.n. Gracias por los reviews. Ahi les va el cap!_

* * *

Como la primera parte del plan, "Traicionemos a Aizen", había resultado con éxito; todos estaban listos para cumplir los objetivos.

Yoruichi, Rukia y Yachiru llegaron a la puerta de la súper casa en donde vivía el vejestorio. Era una casa realmente inmensa, como se podía esperar de una Lideresa egocéntrica.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Rukia –. Es mucho más grande de lo que pensé. Esa momia puede tener los sirvientes que quiera a su disposición, ¡por qué quiere a mi Nii-sama!

- Querida, ese crío es un buen partido hasta para una vieja momia. Pero bueno, estamos aquí para evitarlo, que no se hable más – terminó Yoruichi.

- ¡Hai! -. Obviamente Yachiru estaba más que emocionada.

Diez mil guardias aparecieron de la nada cuando iban a tocar.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Necesitamos hablar con la Lideresa – intervino Rukia.

- ¿Con Madame Socorro? – dijo uno de los guardias.

_- "¿Socorro?" - pensaron -. Socorro es lo que los demás piden cuando la ven._

Yoruichi trató con todas sus fuerzas de aguantar su risa al escuchar el nombrecillo, pero no pudo más y explotó. Rukia había intentado simular un estornudo tapándose la cara para pasar desapercibida, pero no lo logró. La única que se rió libremente, como era de esperarse, fue Yachiru.

Después de varios minutos, se calmaron y Yoruichi habló.

- Lo sentimos – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa -. ¿Qué debemos hacer para hablar con la Lideresa? – Dijo "Lideresa" porque si decía su nombre se reiría nuevamente.

- Tienen que pasar por Admisión; luego si aprueban; las llamaran por la ventanilla que está de frente por el pasillo para entregarles un ticket; con eso van a la Oficina principal, pagan, rellenan un formulario, pegan sus fotos, firman y les darán la fecha para la cita – terminó de decir en amable guardia.

- O.O

- ¿Tenemos que hacer todo eso, no hay un camino más rápido? – preguntó Rukia.

- Nop.

- ¿TENEMOS QUE PAGAR? – Era lo que menos se esperaba Yoruichi.

- Es obligatorio.

- ¿Nos darán esos caramelitos monos cuando nos den los tickets?

- Probablemente.

- Entonces vamos, vamos – dijo emocionada Yachiru.

- Ah –, Yoruichi se dio una palmada en la cabeza y suspiró – sí, vamos. Tendría que haber mandado a Kisuke – dijo mientras avanzaba.

- Todo sea por mi Nii-sama.

Las tres ingresaron y fueron directo hacia la ventana "Admisión", donde por supuesto, había una cola ligeramente extensa.

- Quién querría hacer una cita con esa momia…

* * *

Ichimaru, por Matsumoto; Tosen, por su cirugía y Ulquiorra, pues bueno… ya estaban listos para cumplir su parte del plan.

Aizen, liso y sedoso, estaba en su camerino especial, que anunciaba JURADO. Como el concurso se postergó por unos días, no había nada qué hacer. Si no hubiera traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas, tal vez podría salir a pasear tranquilamente por los alrededores, pero ya lo había intentado y sin saber de donde, le habían caído varios tomates en la cabeza; y o sea, nadie se mete con es súper cabello de Aizen, no; así que decidió quedarse encerrado en su camerino.

- Espejito, espejito, ¿dime quién es el más cool y bonito? – dijo mirando y acomodándose el cabello - Ja, obvio, yo.

La puerta sonó y él tiró el espejo detrás de las cortinas y se sentó es su pose usual, las piernas cruzadas, y aparentando ser sexy.

- Pase.

La puerta se abrió y entró Ichimaru.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

- Umm, pues nada, solo pasaba por aquí y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo, ya que no podemos ir y darnos una vuelta. Así que, ¿qué tal si conversamos?

- ¿O.O? ¿Conversar, contigo?

- Sí, no sé.

- ¿Estás enfermo?

- Tal vez n.n

- Bueno, qué más da, la verdad no tengo nada que hacer. Siéntate por ahí.

Se abrió un silencio extremadamente incómodo. Ichimaru había sido el elegido para llevar a cabo esa primera conversación con Aizen porque Tosen y su sentido de la justicia, no iban a llegar a ningún sitio y como que Ulquiorra no era el mejor expresándose; así que sólo quedó él.

- Umm, Aizen-sama, ¿cuántos años tiene? – preguntó con su cara de gato feliz.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso O_O? ¿Acaso crees que me estoy poniendo viejo?

- No, no, sólo me preguntaba por qué no se habría casado en todo este tiempo, ya está un poco madurito, ¿no? Yo creo que sería un buen momento para conseguirse una novia, y si tuviera dinero, mucho mejor, más comodidades, lujos, no tendría que trabajar en Hueco mundo y ganarse el pan de cada día, la vida sería más fácil en todos los sentidos y lo más importante… - _La estocada final de su parte del plan para ganarse su corazón – _Usted sería _**feliz**_ – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Ichimaru vio como los ojos de Aizen se abrían como dos platos y pensó _"Bien, ya lo tengo"._

- ¿Lujos, eh? Suena bien.

- Claro, piénselo.

- No está mal, no está mal.

- Hablando de mujeres, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a ver a Matsumoto, usted sabe, nunca hay que perder las esperanzas, je. Me voy.

Y dicho esto, antes de que Aizen le respondiera, salió del camerino y cerró la puerta. Afuera lo esperaban Tosen y Ulquiorra.

- Cayó – dijo Ichimaru.

* * *

Urahara había ido a visitar a Byakuya, que estaba descansando en la Sala de recuperaciones. Allí también estaba Renji, que por supuesto, ya se había enterado de todo el plan.

- Parece que mis pronósticos acerca de la paliza del siglo fueron acertados – comentó Urahara.

- Yoruichi-san no mide cuando golpea, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé por experiencia propia.

- _¿Yoruichi-san golpea a Urahara? – pensó Renji -. Ok, mejor no imaginonada. - _Lo único que me parece raro, es que el Paliducho y Tosen hayan aceptado tan rápido la oferta de Yoruichi-san – dijo.

- Después de todo, Yoruichi es la que los convenció, no hay nada ni nadie que la pueda parar cuando quiere conseguir algo, y mucho menos cuando se trata de alguien a quien ella aprecia tanto.

- ¿Se refiere al Capitán Kuchiki?

- Quién más podría ser, aunque no parezca, ella le tiene mucho cariño, pero no le gusta demostrarlo. Bueno, Abarai, cuida que tu Capitán no se levante, ni mucho menos que se entere de algo. Sólo debe saberlo cuando esté todo resuelto, sino me matan a mí, ¿ok?

- Descuide.

* * *

Yachiru jugaba mientras hacía la cola. Ya solo faltaban dos personas para que les tocara. Yoruichi, que se había hecho un "pequeño" abanico, se echaba aire con desesperación.

- ¡A qué hora nos va a tocar!

- Faltan solo dos, Yoruichi-san – respondió Rukia -. Ya falta poco para poder abofetear a esa momia.

Yachiru vio a los dos hombres que estaban adelante y disimuladamente presionó con fuerza sus codos en el lugar específico y ambos se desplomaron.

- ¡Se han desmayado! – gritó ella medio sonriente.

Rápidamente llegaron dos guardias y se los llevaron a la enfermería. Y así de fácil, ya era su turno.

- Bien hecho, Yachiru – le susurró Yoruichi -. Te ganaste un caramelo extra por eso.

- ¡Nya!

Entraron en el cuarto "Admisión" y les hicieron una serie de preguntas extrañas, pero absolutamente fáciles y las aprobaron. Seguidamente caminaron hacia el pasillo que les indicó el guardia y les dieron el ticket. Lograron pagar, después de la riña que hizo Yoruichi para que les hagan descuento y por último, llenaron el formulario, les tomaron fotos (en la Sociedad de almas tienen cámaras de alta tecnología xD), firmaron y obtuvieron la cita, que luego de muchos reclamos por parte de Yoruichi y Rukia, fue adelantada para el día siguiente.

* * *

Ichigo pudo hablar con el consejo del Clan Kuchiki, viejos con caras verdes, medio pervertidos y necesitados, dándole la excusa de que a Byakuya se le había perdido la bufanda del Clan; obvio que ellos casi se mueren porque esa bufanda valía más que sus propias vidas; pero eso sirvió para que aceptaran la tonta excusa y les dieran un poco de tiempo y "encontraran la chalinita esa".

* * *

Ahora era el turno de Tosen. Tocó la puerta de Aizen, llevándole comida.

- Pase.

- Aizen-sama, le he traído algo de cenar.

- Oye Tosen, le estás hablando a la lámpara, yo estoy por aquí.

- Oh, lo siento. _"Ya verás cuando me haga la cirugía que TÚ no me pagaste, ahí verás quién es el ciego"_. ¿Me puedo quedar un momento?

- o.O? H_oy todos están más amables que de costumbre. ¿_Sí, qué quieres?

- ¿Usted ha visto la película Una mente brillante que se estrenó hace ya bastante tiempo en el mundo real? – preguntó Tosen.

- Oh claro, ¿y tú?

- Yo no, soy ciego, qué pena verdad.

- -.-! Y entonces a qué viene esa pregunta.

- Pero he podido escucharla muy bien. Es una historia muy buena, lo que más me llama la atención, es la ESPOSA del protagonista, siempre está con él – Tosen articuló la palabra "esposa" con una entonación especial.

- Ah sí.

- ¿Y usted nunca ha pensado en casarse? Ya es hora, ¿no cree?.

- ¿Es que todos se han puesto de acuerdo hoy? ¡Acaso creen que me estoy poniendo viejo o qué!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tosen, disimulando.

- Nada, nada. Olvídalo.

- Bueno, mejor me voy, tengo que limpiar estos lentes.

_Más tarde…_

Aizen caminaba por el pasillo y Ulquiorra caminaba, con la cara de siempre, hacia su premeditado encuentro.

- Aizen-sama – saludó con una fingida reverencia -. Espere un momento – dijo alargando su pálida mano hacia el rostro de Aizen – Oh, creí que era un cabellos, pero en verdad es una arruga. Lo siento.

- ¿Dónde, dónde? – dijo Aizen, horrorizado.

- Por ahí – señaló es Espada.

- ¡AH! – Aizen corrió hacia su camerino.

Ichimaru y Tosen salieron al encuentro de Ulquiorra.

- Déjame decirte que eso ha sido genial – comentó Ichimaru.

- Ya casi lo tenemos – aseguró Tosen.

- _Imbécil, alégrate_ – le dijo en su mente el otro Ulquiorra -, _anda ve y dile a Orihime que te vas a quedar con ella, no seas idiota, ¡ANDA!_

- Sabes, tengo curiosidad por ver la cara de Aizen cuando estén en pleno casamiento xD – dijo divertidamente Ichimaru.

- Lo mismo digo – intervino Tosen.

- Debo irme_ – _dijo el Espada, dando media vuelta y alejándose.

**Continuará…**


	28. Chapter 28

_Ola, ahi les traigo la continuacion, espero que les guste. Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, son muy amables. _

_Oh cierto, lo olvide, para la parte IchiRuki, me gusto mucho esta cancion: Home nite, de Suga Shikao. Pueden escucharla aki, solo ponganlo sin espacios._

_h t t p : / / w w w . i m e e m . c o m / e l a i n e c s y / m u s i c / v g N n O f 2 r / s u g a _ s h i k a o _ h o m e _ n i t e _ x x x h o l i c / _

_Cuidense, muchos saludos._

* * *

Aizen corrió hacia su camerino. Con aire de desesperación se acercó al espejo y tanteó su rostro, vio una calavera con lentes y un peinadito cool al estilo John Travolta, con un cartel de "se busca esposa, urgente".

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó -. NO QUIERO SER UN SOLTERÓN T.T

* * *

Ulquiorra llegó al camerino de Inoue. Sabía que ella se había estado preguntando qué es lo que iba a pasar cuando terminara el concurso y él regresara a Hueco Mundo.

- _Hay no seas tímido, Aizen-cucaracha-chan ya está fuera. Anda y léete el manual de como comportarte con tu novia en cinco fáciles pasos_ – le dijo el otro Ulquiorra.

Inoue abrió.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ulquiorra-san, todo ya está bien?

Él solo la miró con su pálido rostro de siempre y sin saber como, se lo dijo.

- Me voy a quedar en la Sociedad de almas.

- O.O

- ¿Te refieres a quedarte mientras tanto, o…?

- Me quedo, simplemente.

- Pero yo no vivo aquí.

- Voy donde tú vayas.

- _"… donde tú vayas"_

¿Ese era el mismo Ulquiorra que había conocido? ¿La quería tanto para alejarse de Hueco mundo y abandonar a Aizen? ¿La quería tanto como para ir donde ella fuera?

Inoue trató de reprimir sus lágrimas, pero fue imposible. La alegría que la embargaba era demasiado.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó el Espada.

- ¡ULQUIORRA-SAN! – Inoue se le tiró encima y lo abrazó, por primera vez fue tan efusiva -. Gracias.

¿El rostro del Espada había tomado un poquito de color o lo estaba imaginando?

* * *

Todos los interesados en el plan "Traicionemos a Aizen" estaban reunidos.

- Después de mucho esfuerzo – habló Yoruichi -. Tenemos la cita para hablar con el vejestorio. Mañana en la mañana, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Ichimaru y yo llevaremos a Aizen. ¿Lo tienen listo y al borde de la desesperación como les indiqué?

- Justo como dijiste – habló Ichimaru con una sonrisa gatuna.

- Perfecto, cada vez me caen mejor.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo? – habló Tosen.

- _Porque te andarías chocando con todo, ciego idiota – _pensó Yoruichi -. Porque lo sorteamos y salieron los que ya dije.

- Qué injusto… Ya verán después de mi cirugía láser. Sólo esperen.

- ¿Y yo no puedo ir? – Urahara puso ojos de gato de Shrek.

- No, me distraerías.

- _¡Qué linda es mi Yoruichi, no quiere llevarme porque soy irresistible para ella .!_ – pensó Urahara.

- ¿Ichigo, qué tal te fue a ti? ¿Qué idiotez le dijiste a los Consejeros del clan? – preguntó Rukia

- ¡Ja!, que se le había perdido la "chalinita" que Byakuya siempre lleva colgada, esa que nunca lava. Sabes que pusieron una cara de horror al escucharlo y accedieron al instante en que se quedara a buscarla.

- ¡Idiota! Cómo Nii-sama va a dejar que suceda eso, sería completamente imposible.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa, enana – dijo Ichigo.

- ¿Enana, me estás volviendo a llamar ENANA, KUROSAKI ICHIGO CABEZOTA IMBÉCIL? – gritó Rukia.

- ¿ A QUIÉN LLAMAS CABEZOTA IMBÉCIL, VIEJA?

-¿VIEJA, PARA TU INFORMACIÓN SOLO TENGO…?

- ¡CÁLLENSE PAR DE ENAMORADOS IDIOTAS! – gritó Yoruichi con su mirada que da miedo.

Ichigo y Rukia voltearon y asimilaron las palabras "Enamorados idiotas" y se avergonzaron.

- Si no se callan, se largan, ¿está bien? – dijo Yoruichi un poco más calmada.

- Haip.

Esta vez Renji estaba presente, y no pudo reprimir hacerle una mueca de burla a Ichigo.

- ¿Kisuke, el niñato que nos causó este gran problema está bien?

- Sigue medio muerto por tu golpiza, pero ya se recuperará – le sonrió.

- Bien. Entonces, ya que todo está yendo como lo planeamos, el itinerario para mañana es el siguiente: como ya dije, Ichimaru, Ulquiorra, Rukia y yo nos llevaremos a Aizen a su cita amorosa con la momia pedófila. Mientras tanto, Ichigo y Renji quedan a cargo de que Byakuya no se entere de nada, hagan lo que fuere necesario porque ese niño es capaza de largarse y malograr nuestros planes; Matsumoto y Yachiru, deben de ir a encargar algún regalo de compromiso para hacerle llegar al vejestorio; y Tosen, vas con Kisuke y averiguas el precio de tu cirugía, que él va a pagar.

- O.O ¿yo voy a pagar? – replicó Urahara.

- Para eso tienes los ingresos de la tienda, ¿o no? Además tienes que colaborar conmigo.

- ¿Mitad, mitad?

- No, todo. No seas tacaño, cariño.

- _"Cariño"_ ¡Haip!

- Entonces, todo listo, nos vemos mañana – finalizó Yoruichi.

Se comenzaron a retirar. Ulquiorra salió primero. Ichimaru y "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" se fueron disimuladamente detrás de Matsumoto. Tosen se chocó con la puerta y se cayó, pero se levantó al instante para que "no se dieran cuenta". Kisuke y Yoruichi se fueron juntos. Renji corrió a ver a su capitán. Yachiru desapareció. Sólo quedaron Ichigo y Rukia.

- Idiota, ¡qué me miras! – dijo Rukia.

- Acaso no te puedo mirar, ¿te gastas, enana?

- Sí, soy de edición limitada, ¿ok?

- Soy consciente de eso. ¿Te das cuenta de que hace un tiempo ya que no discutíamos? – volteó la mirada -. Me encanta pelear contigo :D

- Lo mismo digo _Ichidiota_ – dijo Rukia con una sonrisa disimulada.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Rukia pasó delante de Ichigo y salió de la habitación en dirección a su camerino, él la siguió. Al parecer todos se habían ido a descansar, porque no había nadie en los pasillos.

Caminaba atrás de Rukia, en serio estaba embelesado con esa shinigami, pasó por su cabeza aquel momento, que parecía tan lejano, en que bailaron en la pasarela, se veía lindísima, como siempre; o cuando le dijo que la quería; o cuando la besó por primera vez…

Dio unos rápidos pasos largos para alcanzarla y le tomó la mano sin decir nada ni mirarla. Rukia sonrió nuevamente. Él muchas veces podía ser un idiota descuidado y sin tacto, pero definitivamente lo quería demasiado.

¿Que cuándo sucedió?, pues sucedió y punto.

- Sí Byakuya viniera en este preciso momento, cosa realmente imposible en su estado actual "Medio muerto por golpiza-Yoruichi", le diría que te necesito y que no me importa si va contra las reglas del Clan, o contra sus celos de hermano psicópata, no voy a separarme de ti.

- Ichigo…

- Lo siento, solo quería decírtelo.

Entraron en el camerino, y Rukia cerró la puerta. Sólo quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

- Yo… - Ichigo se acercó.

Rukia jaló de su camisa hacia abajo y lo besó. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y se dejaron llevar.

* * *

Por la mañana todos estaban listos para comenzar con la última parte del plan.

Ichimaru y Ulquiorra tocaron la puerta de Aizen.

- Pase – respondió -. ¡Oh! Son ustedes, chicos – dijo intentando una voz de actor de cine.

- Aizen-sama, desde hace mucho tiempo hemos querido hacerle un pequeño presente. La dedicación que pusimos para poder conseguir esto, no es nada más grande que nuestros respetos y absoluta obediencia hacia usted – dijo Ulquiorra.

_- Desde cuándo tienes esa capacidad de mentira sínica y "floro bravazo", ¿eh? – le dijo en su mente el otro Ulquiorra -. Cada vez me sorprendes más. _

- Es muy cierto lo que dice, nos hemos esforzado para esto, y esperamos que sea de su agrado – terminó Ichimaru.

- 0.0? ¿Un regalo, qué podría ser?

- Le tenemos una cita – dijo Ichimaru.

- ¡Cita! _"Mujer = No solterón" _

- Y adivine con quién – Ichimaru fingía emoción. Mejor dicho no fingía, sino que se moría de ganas por ver a Aizen en su cita con la vieja.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó con emoción.

- Con la Lideresa de una de las Cuatro casas nobles – intervino Ulquiorra.

Cuando Aizen, liso y sedoso, escuchó "Lideresa" se le abrieron los ojos. Cuando escuchó "…una de las Cuatro casas nobles", casi le da un paro. ¡Dinero, riqueza y una mujer!, todo de una sola.

- T.T Chicos, me han hecho muy feliz – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Ya, ya, no llore que se ve medio raro – recomendó Ichimaru.

- Aizen-sama, la cita es dentro de media hora. Necesitamos que esté listo.

- ¡Oh!, sí, sí.

- Así que arréglese, talquéese bien y póngase guapo. Lo esperaremos afuera – rió Ichimaru.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con Yoruichi y Rukia, que estaban esperando.

- Me empiezo a sentir un poco mal – dijo, ante el asombro de todos, Ichimaru -. Como que está un poco emocionado con eso.

- ¡Bah! Míralo por el lado bueno, cuando esté casado y tenga un montón de dinero y lo que desee. ¿No está bien para un ambicioso como él? – contestó Yoruichi.

- Buena vida. Ok, estoy de acuerdo, sigamos. _"Por mi Matsumoto, hasta puedo jalarle la barba a Yamamoto Taicho". _Sólo espero que no pida "Socorro" cuando la vea – rió.

- Hola Rukia :D, chicos - Ichigo pasó rapidísimo delante de todos. Tiró algo hacia las manos de Rukia y siguió corriendo.

Rukia vio lo que tenía entre sus manos: era una peluchito de Chappy con esa cara medio diabólica que le gusta a ella. Tenía una nota pegada detrás:

_"Ahora puedes decir que Chappy está en tu cama xD, muchas suerte_

_hoy, nos vemos más tarde. Gracias por estar conmigo._

_Te amo: Ichigo."_

- Idiota – susurró ella abrazando a Chappy -. _¿En qué momento lo habrá conseguido? _

- Rukia, ahora sí me convencí de que Ichigo está loquito por ti jaja! – rió Yoruichi.

- Ya sale – interrumpió Ulquiorra.

No pudieron negar que Aizen estaba dignamente "atractivo", con un traje que todos se preguntaban de dónde michi había sacado en ese instante. Camisa medio abierta al estilo Byakuya, lentes de contacto marrones, como siempre y su peinadito a lo John Travolta.

- 0.0 ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó refiriéndose a Yoruichi y Rukia.

- Ella nos ayudaron a concretar su cita, Aizen-sama – respondió el Espada, de quien obviamente no desconfiaba Aizen.

- Ya veo, entonces todo bien. ¿Vamos?

- Claro – dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

Cuando Renji e Ichigo llegaron a la habitación de Byakuya, este ya estaba consciente. Tenía varios moretones hechos por Yoruichi, pero Unohana ya los había tratado, así que no había problema.

- Taicho, ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó Renji.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Yoruichi, estaba por aquí gritándome – dijo Byakuya.

- Ah, sí, pero eso fue hace dos días, Taicho.

- ¿Qué? Debo de irme, tengo asuntos pendient…

- ¡TAICHO! – Renji volteó a ver a Ichigo - ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO, IDIOTA! ¡LO HAS KNOCKEADO NUEVAMENTE!

Como Byakuya se proponía a pararse, Ichigo le dio un nuevo golpe en la cabeza y cayó en la cama, como estuvo en un principio.

- Yoruchi dijo claramente que no dejáramos que haga nada, ¿no? Así es más fácil, ¿no quedó igual a como estaba hace un rato? Pues entonces no afecta en nada.

* * *

- ¿Cómo puedes caminar sin usar ese palito que utilizan los ciegos, ah?

Urahara le había conseguido un gigai a Tosen y lo llevó al mundo real, para ver lo de su cirugía, pero cuando se puso el gigai, no podía desplazarse con la misma facilidad con que lo hacía en la Sociedad de Almas.

- Nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil manejar un cuerpo – respondió Tosen, que se agarraba colgando del cuello de Urahara -. Tengo miedooooo.

A Urahara le dio un tic nervioso. Iba a tener que llevar a cuestas al ex capitán hasta que terminaran… Todo lo que hacía por Yoruichi.

* * *

Los cuatro y Aizen llegaron a la casa del vejestorio. Los guardias los revisaron por completo, un poco más y los desvestían.

Después de esperar, entraron a la sala de recepciones, donde aguardarían para entrar a su cita con Madame Socorro.

- Chicos – habló Yoruichi refiriéndose sólo a Ichimaru y Ulquiorra porque Aizen se encontraba en el baño, retocándose su peinado, al estilo gay -. Cuando nos llamen, Rukia y yo entraremos primero para…

- Para golpearla – completó Rukia sarcásticamente.

- Para esclarecer las cosas o algo así. Luego, cuando les avisemos, entran ustedes con Aizen, ahora el Churro xD.

- Comprendido.

Entonces salió un jovencito de lentes, medio nerd y llamó:

- Señoritas Shihouin Yoruichi y Kuchiki Rukia, adelante.

- Es nuestro turno – dijo Rukia.

- Ahí vamos.

**Continuará…**


	29. Chapter 29

Perdon nuevamente por la prolongada demora, T.T lo siento en serio. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

Rukia y Yoruichi ingresaron en el despacho, y el ayudante con cara de nerd entró y cerró la puerta. Finalmente era su turno en la cita con el vejestorio.

Y Rukia…, Rukia podría golpearla como es debido, aunque solo fuera en su imaginación…

Esa oficina era realmente impresionante, parecía un salón de baile. Piso reluciente, paredes impecables, una gran mesa como para reuniones, una especie de sala con mucho mueblecitos finos y decorados, una gran alfombra roja como la de El Oscar y en el centro, un súper escritorio; por supuesto que la silla detrás de él, que por cierto parecía de esas que tienen los grandes jefes de la mafia, estaba de espaldas (¿Sería para causar expectativa? Quién sabe).

- Madame Socorro – llamó el ayudante -, aquí están las dos que estaba esperando.

La silla se movió, comenzó a girar y…

- O.O!

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de la oficina, Aizen caminaba de un lado a otro y Ulquiorra e Ichimaru lo ignoraban por completo.

- ¿Qué tal estará esa joven? – preguntaba Aizen con ojos esperanzados.

- _¡JA! ¿JOVEN? Pobre, si supiera que esa mujer es cuchumil años mayor que él y que parece un pasa arrugada… _– pensaba Ichimaru -. _Bah, como si me importara jep._

- _Al fin nos desharemos de "Aizen-sama" _– replicaba el inner de la mente de Ulquiorra. – _Oh yes!, Orihime será solo para nosotros, nos mudaremos a la Sociedad de almas y seremos felices para siempre Kyaaaaaaaa._

* * *

Madame Socorro quedó al descubierto.

Sentada en la silla de "El Padrino", estaba una mujer con un esplendoroso cabello negro que llegaba a su cintura. Los ojos de ambas pasaron por su frente, sus manos, sus piernas y nada: ni una sola ni condenada arruga. ¿Cuántos años tenía esa mujer? Pues sean los que fueran, no aparentaba más de veinte. A pesar de que no lo quisieran aceptar, tenía un bello rostro y unos ojos verdes que resaltaban a primera vista.

- Hola, ¿Cómo están? – preguntó, con una voz suave, de la forma más amable que podían haber escuchado en toda su vida.

- Bien – respondieron mecánicamente como un par de estúpidas.

¿Quién se iba a esperar semejante sorpresa? El vejestorio, resultó ser una jovencita (al menos eso aparentaba) bien proporcionada, bonita y con dulce voz; además con un buen traje y encima, jefa de una de las Cuatro casas nobles. Eso era demasiado perfecto para ser realidad.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo a Rukia.

- Rukia – respondió con una sonrisa-. _¡Oh demonios que estoy haciendo!, ¿acaso antes de entrar no la quería dejar moribunda por ser una pedófila? Y ahora quién hubiera parecido el pedófilo. ¡Es tan bonita que me causa horror al solo pensarlo!_

- Mucho gusto, qué bien te ves.

-_ :3 qué encantadora._

Ambas se dieron cuenta de esa aura maravillosa que desprendía Madame Socorro, era en serio algo cautivante.

- Y tú eres... – dijo dirigiéndose a Yoruichi.

- Soy Shihouin Yoruichi.

- ¿Oh, tú eres la del shunpo? ¿Me enseñas algún día?, es que yo nunca aprendí.

- _T.T Cómo negarse a esta encantadora mujer. _Claro.

- Bien, entonces tomen asiento. Hakobushi – le dijo al hombre nerd: su ayudante -, trae algo de tomar para estas lindas chicas, por favor.

Hakobushi, con una mirada de terror que no se le había visto en todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando en el recibidor, asintió y se desapareció al instante.

Las dos se quedaron extrañadas al observar la cara del pobre hombre.

- Y díganme cuál es el motivo de su visita.

Rukia y Yoruichi se miraron.

- ¿Nos da un momentito? – preguntó Yoruichi.

- Claro, queridas, el tiempo que deseen.

_- T.T demonios cómo puede ser tan amable…_

Se pararon y se fueron al rinconcito, mientras Socorro se daba la vuelta y jugaba felizmente con la silla.

- Oye – le susurró Yoruichi a Rukia -, ¿y ahora? No resultó ser para nada lo que esperábamos, ¿qué hacemos?

- Eh… Yoruichi-san, ¿Crees que debemos presentarle a ese idiota?

- Ese idiota está más emocionado que Yachiru con un dulce, y es o Byakuya o ese, ¿a quién escoges?

- Por supuesto que a Nii-sama, ¿pero no podríamos negociar con el vejestorio, digo con Socorro? – preguntó Rukia.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de la mirada de miedo que tenía su ayudante? Piensa, por qué tendría que tenerle miedo a una mujer tan encantadora como ella. Tal vez no todo sea perfecto con ella. Imagínate que le decimos que Byakuya no se va a casar con ella y nada más, de repente se transforma y… - Yoruichi hizo un gesto de estrangulamiento con las manos.

- ¡Por Chappy! Ok, pero es que es tan amable… Bueno, sigamos como estaba planeado.

- Ya terminamos – dijo amablemente Yoruichi.

- Oh que bien, ¿y ahora si me podrían decir qué es lo que desean? – preguntó nuevamente con esa sonrisa cautivadora.

- Claro, ¿has escuchado alguna vez de Aizen? – comenzó Yoruichi.

- Aizen…, Aizen… Nop.

- Bueno hemos venido a presentarte a un compañero – continuó -, uno de los más respetables shinigamis de… bueno, de por ahí; no hay ninguna opción mejor que él, ni siquiera Kuchiki Byakuya.

- ¿Quién es Byakuya? – preguntó despreocupadamente.

_- O.O? Ni siquiera se acuerda. Ok, mucho mejor._

- No interesa, es un pichiruche sin importancia –. Yoruichi habló mientras Rukia se mordía la lengua para no responder ante tal insolencia.

- ¡Oh qué emoción! ¿Y dónde está él?

- Afuera, esperando ansiosamente por conocerte – respondió esta vez Rukia.

- O///O pues que pase.

Rukia caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se asomó llamando a los tres. Ichimaru estaba durmiendo apoyado en el hombro de Ulquiorra, este tenía cara de asco y Aizen se alisaba el peinado por millonésima vez.

- Chicos -. Ulquiorra se paró dejando que Ichimaru se cayera, despertándose. A Aizen le brillaron los lentes de contacto.

- ¿Ya podemos pasar? – preguntó el liso y sedoso.

- Adelante.

Entraron en séquito al despacho: Rukia, Aizen, Ulquiorra e Ichimaru medio dormido (aunque tenga siempre los ojos cerrados, se puede distinguir cuando está durmiendo: la baba cae xD).

Todos se pusieron a un lado, Aizen quedó en el centro, moviendo su cabello al estilo chico Pantene.

Ichimaru abrió los ojos; sí abrió los ojos, de la impresión, para mirar a Madame Socorro.

- ¿Qué, no era una vieja pedófila?

Ulquiorra le dio un golpe para que se callara.

- Al parecer no – respondió por lo bajo.

Aizen la miró, ella lo miró, se miraron los dos.

- Hola, soy Socorro, mucho gusto – dijo ella mientras se paraba y acercaba un poco más.

- Hooo…hoo…hola, soy Aizen – dijo con _tembladera._

_-_ Umm, pues Aizen, no estás nada mal – dijo ella con una voz diferente -. Anda, desvístete para verte mejor.

- O.O?????????? WTF!

Todos pusieron cara de asombro, claro todos excepto Ulquiorra.

En ese preciso momento llegó Hakobushi con tres tacitas en una bandeja.

- ¿En qué momento aumentaron? – dijo viendo a todos. – Oh, oh. ¡Ya se convirtió! – dijo esta vez con la misma cara de horror de hace un rato y se fue corriendo con la bandeja.

- Flaquito, vamos desvístete de una buena vez.

- Rukia, tapa tus oídos vírgenes, por favor xD – dijo Yoruichi.

- Qué rápida - Ichimaru soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno, como no queremos ver cosas que no son de nuestro agrado, te esperamos afuera – dijo Yoruichi, medio riendo.

- No, mejor me voy yo también, acabo de desistir del matrimonio.

- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, lindura. Ahora eres de mi propiedad, ya no quiero a ese Kuchiki que nunca he visto, ahora solo te quiero a ti, preciosidad.

- O.O ok, no pensé que tendría esa reacción. O sea el liso y sedoso está en algo, pero tanto así para decirle lindura o preciosidad, no pues – se burló Yoruichi. – Mejor nos vamos, nos vemos Aizen.

Todos comenzaron a salir.

- No, no me dejen, ya no quiero la cita, esta mujer es un poco rápida para mí, ¡no!. Hey, chicos, yo soy su jefe… ¿Chicos? ¡CHICOS, NO ME DEJEN! – Socorro acababa de ponerle un par de grilletes, enganchados al escritorio, sin que se diera cuenta. - ¿QUÉ, PORQUÉ ME HAS ENCADENADO? ¡CHICOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS! ¡SOCORRO!

- ¿Me llamas, cariño?

- OH NO, NO ME DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Y eso fue lo último que escucharon tras cerrarse la puerta. Salieron justamente por donde habían regresado y donde seguía habiendo una cola muy muy larga.

- Qué barbaridad, chicos – exclamó Yoruichi -. ¿No sienten remordimiento por dejar a su jefecito querido?

- No – respondieron Ichimaru y Ulquiorra al unísono.

- Jaja, lo intuía.

- Ahora solo hay que esperar, la verdad no quiero saber qué va a hacer con Aizen – intervino Rukia.

- ¿No te dije que esa debía de tener algo raro? Y nos salió con su látigo de gatita fiera. Pero ya tenemos todo arreglado. Ustedes dos ya son libres, el niñato de Byakuya también y todos felices.

- Si, ahora solo esperaremos la invitación a la boda xD – rió Ichimaru.

- Palidito, ¿por qué no hablas? – preguntó Yoruichi.

- Déjalo, está pensando en lo feliz que va a ser con esa chiquilla. En cambio yo T.T seré un hombre maltratado psicológicamente, lo único que me dice mi Matsumoto es "Cállate, idiota" T.T

- Algún día lo lograrás, sólo pídele disculpas – dijo por fin Ulquiorra. Todos voltearon a verlo. – ¿Qué?

- Hablaste, y encima me diste un consejo – sonrió Ichimaru.

- ¿Y?

- Que nunca hablas, palidito – dijo Yoruichi.

- Ahora que me doy cuenta – habló Rukia – si Aizen se queda apresado con Madame Socorro, ¿tendría que haber un nuevo jurado?

- Oh, no lo había pensado – respondió Yoruichi – ¿Quién podrá ser?

**Continuará...**


	30. Chapter 30

Reviví... en serio pido disculpas por haber parado la historia así, pero mi vida de estudiante de medicina no me lo permitió. Q TRISTE MI VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!! Bueno... pero ahora estoy de vacaciones!!!!!!!!!!!!. Espero q les guste el cap, corto pero es algo para ir avanzando n.n, no demoro en la continuacion. Muchas gracias.

* * *

Con Madame Socorro y su nuevo juguete sadomasoquista, perdón… su nuevo "novio" y los preparativos para la boda que habría muy pronto (pobre Aizen, hasta pena podría dar), Byakuya quedó libre de todo compromiso. A pesar de que los consejeros del Clan Kuchiki renegaron, no pudieron hacer nada. Socorro estaba encantadísima con el _liso y sedoso_ y no quería a nadie más. Al final, la idea de unificar dos de las cuatro casas nobles, quedó desechada para siempre.

Infraestructura lista, pasarela lista, participantes listos, Maki Maki listo para vender, pero ¡oh!, un sitio en el jurado había quedado desocupado; como era de esperarse, Yachiru ya tenía al nuevo reemplazo.

Entonces, la hora de reanudar el concurso había llegado. Yachiru, la más emocionada, comenzó a organizar todo nuevamente, sacando volantes a full color para luego repartirlos por toda la Sociedad de almas.

"**La reanudación del concurso más importante de sus vidas está a punto de realizarse.**

**¡Mañana continúa Pasarella Soul Society!**

**Solo 5 semifinalistas luchando por el primer lugar.**

**Jurado de estreno**

**No se lo pierdan"**

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente; todos, en los camerinos, se alistaban para el concurso que pronto iba a empezar.

Byakuya se ataba el cabello arreglándose, _super-sexymente_, obviamente sin intención (según él u.u). Ahora, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se sentía completamente libre, despreocupado y feliz. Claro que la cara sería -.- no le ayudaba mucho a expresarlo, pero así era.

-¡Oye, tú! – oyó una voz detrás de él. Era Yoruichi.

-¿Qué? – respondió tan secamente como siempre.

-Ahora que ya arreglamos tu vida, no vayas a malograrlo de nuevo, niñato – dijo rezongonamente.

-Ustedes actuaron por su cuenta, yo no pedí ninguna ayuda. Objetivamente, lo del casamiento era un buen acuerdo; sin embargo su habilidad perceptiva para interpretar erradamente las cosas a veces puede servir de mucho – dijo Byakuya sin haber mirado ni un solo instante a Yoruichi.

-Eso podría significar "gracias"? Jajaja. Típico de ti, pequeño Byakuya… ¡Oh, pero mira que banda para cabello tan bonita! – dijo señalando el cabello atado de Byakuya. ¡La quiero! – Y en un microsegundo el cabello del capitán quedó desatado -. Nos vemos luego jaja. Siempre seré más rápida que tú!!!! – terminó, desapareciendo.

-Ó.Ó! Shihouin Yoruichi… - Un atisbo de sonrisa se formó en los labios del shinigami.

Ichigo ya estaba listo y esperaba en el camerino.

-¿Qué demonios estará haciendo la enana? – requintaba en voz alta – Se demora taaaanto… que realmente me desespera.

-¿A quién le dices enana, KUROSAKI ICHIGO? – Rukia entró empujando la puerta -. ¡Estúpido descerebrado! Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiero y demorarme el tiempo que me dé la gana, ¿ok? No me vas a venir con condiciones a estas alturas. Qué… ¿acaso te molesta que me arregle? Oh, seguro que sí, envidioso. Solo porque tú no te puedes ver al espejo por esa cara de matón que manejas y los trinches color zanahoria que tienes por cabello. Todo por eso, ¿verdad?

-Ah…

- Claro, pero te imaginas si me reclamas eso en este momento, ¿cómo será más adelante? Oh seguro que ni siquiera me podré peinar, ni bañar, ni comer, ni respirar si quiera porque me demoraré mucho y el machito se desespera, ¿no? No me lo habías dicho antes, pero seguro te desesperaba cada cosa que hacía, ¿no? JUM!, creo que mi Nii-sama tiene razón. ¡Ichidiota!

-Ahora sí aguanta tus trabalenguas, enana. ¡Cómo que tu hermanito tenía razón! Ah, claro seguro estabas buscando una excusa para dejarme, ¿no? Obvio, por qué no me di cuenta, yo solo hago un comentario sano y tú haces un laberinto de tal magnitud. ¡Exagerada!

-¿Exagerada? Exagerada tú, niña berrinchuda – Rukia le sacó la lengua.

-¿A quién le dices niña berrinchuda, vieja con cirugía?

-¡Vieja con cirugía! Óyeme bien, tarado. Tendré muchos más años que tú, pero si te comparan conmigo, paso como una señorita de 15, ¿ok?

-¡Será como niña de 9 por lo ENANA!

-¿CÓMO? Ok, seré bajita, y estoy orgullosa de ello. Al menos no tengo una cara de pandillero como OTROS.

-¡JA! Pues tú te fijaste en este pandillero. JA JA sola te contradices.

-ó.ó

-Eh… todos los participantes estén listos para salir – dijo uno de los shinigamis detrás de la puerta.

- ¡LÁRGATE! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

* * *

El público ya estaba ubicado y listo para presenciar el espectáculo. Yachiru salió al escenario con uno de sus peculiares kimonos rosados.

-¡NYA! Bienvenido, público querido a Pasarella Soul Society. Estoy muy emocionada, porque finalmente vamos a poder reanudar las últimas etapas del concurso y obtener al tan esperado ganador. Recuerden que solo tenemos a 5 semifinalistas, démosle la bienvenida a Ulqui-cachito-chan, Yoru-chan, Rukia-chan, Ichi y Byakushii.

Las pancartas se agitaron y los vítores aumentaron cuando los concursantes hicieron su ingreso.

-Como recordarán, sigue la etapa eliminatoria, después de la ronda de preguntas que realizamos, solo tres de ustedes pasarán a la ronda final, pero antes debo de presentar al nuevo jurado. Uno de los espiritistas más famosos de Karakura, Don Kan'onji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Yachiru anunció señalando hacia el cielo.

Una gran nube de humo apareció en el centro del escenario.

-¡El carismático médium de la nueva era! Por primera vez en la Sociedad de almas, por primera vez con un super gran poder para ver a las almas por completo. El único e inigualable Don Kan'onji!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!

- BWAHAHAHAHA!!! – repitieron todos excepto Ichigo, Byakuya y Kenpachi en el jurado (Ulquiorra se vio muy simpático haciendo eso n.n).

- ¡Oh no! – gimió Ichigo -. ¡Cómo puede haber traído a ese loco como jurado! ¡En qué estaba pensando!

-¡ Don Kan'onji, eres genial! – gritó Rukia.

- Sí, eres genial – añadió Ichimaru.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa creyéndose cool.

-Bienvenido Jii-chan n.n puedes tomar asiento ahí, al costado de ese cieguito tan simpático con complejo de personaje de X-men - dijo Yachiru -.Y ahora, como nuestro nuevo jurado se ha incorporado recién, para poder juzgar a los participantes y eliminar a dos de ellos, haremos una última pregunta que será igual para todos. Sólo depende de su habilidad y el modo en que cada uno responda. Aquí tengo cinco sobres con cada uno de sus nombres – Maki Maki le pasó los cinco sobres de diferentes colores -. Escojan y ábranlos y muéstrenlos.

Los cinco hicieron lo mismo dejando al descubierto los nombres que tenían:

Ulquiorra:** Kuchiki Byakuya**

Yoruichi:** Ulquiorra Schiffer**

Ichigo:** Kuchiki Rukia**

Rukia:** Kurosaki Ichigo**

Byakuya:** Shihouin Yoruichi**

-Bien, chicos, ya tienen los nombres. Lo que tienen que hacer ahora es elaborar un pequeño documental o informe sobre la persona que les ha tocado, pueden utilizar imágenes, sonidos, lo que ustedes deseen para su explicación. Ahora, tienen 15 minutos para prepararse. Contando desde ahora…

**Continuará…**


	31. Chapter 31

_Gracias por retomar mi historia n.n, son muy amables y tambien por los reviews :D. Espero q les guste el cap._

* * *

A Byakuya le temblaba la ceja mirando directamente el nombre en el sobre "Shihouin Yoruichi".

-_¿Por qué a mi?- _pensó -. _Demonios._

Ulquiorra también miraba su sobre pero con aire melancólico.

-_¿Y yo qué voy a hablar de él? Creo que ni siquiera en el manga hemos hablado._

_-"Anda palidito, no te vas a rendir a estas alturas, ¿no? – apareció el otro Ulquiorra -. Mira que te atreviste a pasar por encima de la cucaracha de tu jefazo, ¿y no vas a poder hablar sobre este tipo? Pero si es lo más fácil del mundo, solo mírale la cara. ¿Qué ves?"._

_-Un capitán con el pelo atado – respondió echándole una hojeada a Byakuya._

_-" ¡Ay, pero qué aburrido eres!... Claro pero para mirar a tu chica si que tienes buen ojo no? jejeje" – se rió estridentemente -. " ¡Y vaya que buuueeeeeeeeeen ojo!"_

Mientras Ulquiorra mantenía su conversación interna, Yoruichi pensaba:

-_Con este paliducho no he tenido mucho contacto… Oh, ya sé le pediré a Kisuke que me haga in informe sobre este Espada jajaja qué fácil, qué fácil_ – saludó a Kisuke, que estaba en el público (aprovechada).

Ichigo y Rukia se echaban miradas maquiavélicas.

-Muajaja – soltó Rukia una risa de bruja de Caperucita roja -. _¡Qué coincidencia que me tocó ese descerebrado! Ya verá, ya verá, por decirme "vieja con cirugía" JA, qué se habrá creído._

_-_JA – se irguió Ichigo imaginándose dando el documental sobre Rukia -. _Enana del demonio_, _¿así que pandillero no?. Ya verá , ya verá._

-Bueno, chicos, pueden ir a sus camerinos para prepararse de una vez – dijo Yachiru -. Tendremos un pequeño receso Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa, qué emoción, ya quiero verlos. No olviden comprar sus dulces y golosinas saliendo a la derecha en el gran stand de Maki Maki, muchas gracias. Retornaremos en breve.

Todos se encerraron en sus camerinos, para iniciar sus documentales. Por supuesto, Yoruichi salió sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-Psst, Psst!! Kisuke… - dijo en voz baja a Urahara, que estaba conversando animadamente con Don Kan'onji -. Psst!!!!! Kisuke – repitió en vano. – Sordo estúpido… siempre me haces recurrir a los malos modos.

-…claro Don Kaaa… - alcanzó a decir Urahara.

- o.o? ¡Oh! ¡Así suelen desaparecen estas almas, de improviso! Tengo que anotarlo – dijo el médium sacando su libreta de apuntes.

Yoruichi, la reina de la velocidad, raptó a Urahara hasta su camerino.

-¡Qué demonios…! Ohhhh Yoruichi n.n – dijo cuando lo tiró en la silla del camerino -. Yo sabía que estabas desesperada por verme pero no pensé que tanto O///O jeje.

-Tonto, te estaba llamando desde hace mucho tiempo y TÚ, conversando con ese viejo feo.

-¿Estás celosa? Jeje.

-¿Quién estaría celosa de ti? ¡JA! Necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Oh! ¿Para qué soy bueno?

-La verdad no para mucho… pero en este caso sí.

- u.u Necesito que me ayudes con el documental, no sé nada sobre ese Espada, solo que quiere con Orihime y que ahora sabe usar calzoncillos.

-¿Y tú quieres que te ayude con el documental? – preguntó Urahara.

-Mejor dicho quiero que me ayudes a preparar la información, ya que tu tienes más contactos y todo eso.

-¡Oh! En el acto n.n.

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra era ayudado por la "inoutil" de Inoue, claro que ella no ayudaba demasiado, a decir verdad.

-Ummm, puedes poner que Kuchiki-san tiene la cara seria, pero es muy amable por dentro…

-Oh – dijo él asintiendo.

-Y… que su zanpakuto bota flores rosaditas muy bonitas.

-Oh – aceptaba Ulquiorra escribiendo en su bloc.

-Y… que su bufanda es muy cara…

-Oh.

Rukia dibujaba sin cesar, una cartulina tras otra mientras soltaba sus risitas de "Muajaja" .

Ichigo preparaba lo que iba a decir. Y a Byakuya le seguía temblando la ceja.

**15 minutos después…**

-Hemos regresado, mi querido público. Sin más demoras, aquí está nuestra primera semifinalista: ¡Yoru-chan!

-Buenas señores y señoritas del jurado. Voy a iniciar mi documental sobre Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Una pantalla gigante se deslizó desde lo alto para quedar a su altura. Ella sacó un puntero y lo alargó.

-Ulquiorra, Ulqui, Ulqui-cachito-chan, Palidito, chico con vitíligo, como deseen llamarle; es el ex cuarto Espada, todo porque ya nos deshicimos de Aizen; con aspecto melancólico, y pertenece a esa corriente actual del mundo humano, que llaman EMO.

En el rostro tiene una línea color verde debajo de cada uno de sus ojos verde esmeralda; así como una traqueotomía que es demasiado notoria. Su estatura es media y su complexión delgada, tiene el pelo oscuro y desordenado, es paliducho y parece enfermo – explicaba Yoruichi con la imagen de Ulquiorra en la televisión -. Es el único Espada que posee un zero verde.

A pesar de ser flacucho y pálido nos ha demostrado tener un cuerpo escultural, como cuando casi se queda sin ropa peleando con Ichigo en el capítulo 341 del manga. ¡Oh sí! He investigado.

-_¡A Yoruichi-sama le gusta que lleven el pecho descubierto! –_pensó Soi Fong -. _Pero, yo no puedo… porque soy mujer, pero podría hacer algo… o.o ¡NO! Ese viejo pervertido si lo podría hacer, yo estoy en desventaja! NOOOOO! – _la capitana se atormentaba en su sitio de jurado.

-He traído a un invitado para que den su testimonio y me ayuden a complementar este documental. Grimmjow, pasa por favor – llamó Yoruichi.

El Espada de cabello celeste entró, siempre con su aire arrogante y tomó asiento en el sillón que habían traído, tipo panelista de Talk show.

-Bien Grimmjow, cuéntanos sobre tu experiencia con Ulquiorra.

-¿Experiencia? Disculpa, pero eso no te suena como a que he tenido alguna relación sentimental con él, o ¿estás insinuando que tengo tendencias raras? Claro… tantas cosas por ahí publicadas en la web, por esas mujeres que se dicen admiradoras… ¡ADMIRADORAS!, figúrate. Andan publicando historias en las que me gusta ese mocoso de pelo zanahoria, que actúo como niñita llorona, que llevo delantal, babosas feas envidiosas T.T. Todo porque realmente soy el más sexy de todos. Me odian. Ni siquiera Aizen-sama me quería… nadie me quiere u.u ni si quiera Tite Kubo, me mató tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de presentar mi verdadera personalidad a las fanáticas. Yo no soy nada agresivo como salgo usualmente, ese es el papel que interpreto, pero en realidad… a mi… a mi me gusta el shoujo ; _ ; - el público puso cara de horror y dio un gritito de "Ajjj"-. ¡VEN! Por eso no podía decirlo, porque a ustedes semejante tira de salvajes disfrutan de la violencia. ; _ ; nadie me quiere…

-_Dios qué desubicado, tiene traumas con la sociedad… necesita un psicólogo – _pensó Yoruichi párale sufrido. No te he invitado para que me cuentes tus penurias. Haré mejor la pregunta, ¿qué piensas de Ulquiorra?

-¡Ah, eso es diferente!

-_Ahora es bipolar. Kisuke todo por tu culpa, ¡te voy a matar!_

-Bueno, cuando Ulquiorra llegó a Las Noches – continuó Grimmjow -, todo el mundo estaba emocionado, obviamente le preparamos una fiesta de bienvenida y todo. Él llegó después que nosotros porque no sé qué cosas tenía que arreglar para traer sus maletas, tú sabes cosa de aduanas de Hueco mundo. Cuando llegó, todos emocionados; porque aunque no te lo imagines, somos muy unidos por ahí, no todo es lo que aparenta; le dijimos "¡SORPRESA!, bienvenido a casa" y como que puso una cara de "Oh, y qué carajos me importa, seres inferiores" y nos mató con eso. Todos se desanimaron, hasta Nnoitra se había vestido de payaso y Aporro ya tenía la música lista especialmente para la ocasión. Después de mirarnos feo se fue directamente hacia su habitación y se encerró ahí. Bueno, en serio todos nos desanimamos mucho, pero al final hicimos la fiesta =D. Tú sabes, no habíamos gastado en vano para los bocaditos, y la decoración teníamos que usarla. Además Aizen-sama nos dio permiso y más tarde se unió a la fiesta jaja, ni te imaginas que fotitos comprometedoras tenemos por ahí…

Luego de eso, siempre que intentaba hablar o saludar a Ulquiorra, se pasaba de frente. Me ignoraba, en realidad siempre quise ser su amigo T.T; pero… después de que llegó esa chica… umm esa que cura, Orihime Inoue, como que se ablandó un poquitín. Aunque sea ya me llamaba por mi nombre "Tú, Grimmjow…" ya no era el de cabello celeste o el agresivo ese simplemente. Y ya, creo que me estoy extendiendo un poco con el relato, me pasaré a la parte en la que llegamos aquí. Como que en el camino fuimos hablando un poco más, ya que Aizen-sama nos escogió a los dos para venir aquí en representación de Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra ya era un poco más amable, creo que estaba emocionado por participar en un concurso de estos. Claro, yo no tanto, porque con mi cuerpo escultural de top model, ya he participado en concursos así jaja, esas épocas… En fin, creo que Ulquiorra es un tipo amable si realmente quiere serlo, solo le falta aprender un poco más sobre los sentimientos hacia los demás, pero lo va a lograr con la ayuda de esa chica. Con eso terminé. ¡Esa frase la aprendí de un dorama que últimamente estaba viendo! ¿A que es kawaii?

-Sí, sí, seguro – comentó Yoruichi -. Bueno gracias Grimmjow, puedes retirarte -. Bien, lo único que siempre me he preguntado, bueno no siempre sino desde que ése estaba hablando y me aburrí, es quién fue en realidad Ulquiorra antes de convertirse en hollow. ¿Qué clase de persona habrá sido? ¿Habrá tenido familia? Son cosas que nunca podremos averiguar; sin embargo, ahora tenemos la certeza de que ese frío y emo Ulquiorra va a cambiar porque ahora ya no está solo. Muchas gracias.

Todo el público comenzó a aplaudir, y Chad se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo, casi igual que Kenpachi, que se secó con el puño y también Don Kan'onji. Recuerden que los duros también lloran.

-¡Yoru-chan! – salió Yachiru al escenario -. ¡Qué bonito documental!, e invitar a nuestro ex participante Grim-chan fue lindo de tu parte. Gracias, ahora puedes retirarte a tu camerino. A continuación, ¡es el turno de Ulqui-cachito-chan!

Ulquiorra, sexy como siempre, salió al escenario. Después de que el público escuchó todas esas cosas de Ulquiorra, lo quisieron más aún y aplaudieron más que antes. Ovación total.

-Cuando desees comenzar Ulqui-chan – dijo Yachiru.

- Kuchiki Byakuya es...

**Continuará...**


	32. Chapter 32

_Volví :D quiéranme jaja. _

_Para ustedes n.n  
_

* * *

La presentación de Ulquiorra comenzó.

- Kuchiki Byakuya es el capitán del 6to escuadrón– comenzó Ulquiorra con la usual expresión que lo caracterizaba -. Es importante describir por completo a la persona de la que estamos hablando… – comenzó a hablar de diferente manera, impostó la voz y si el público no lo hubiera visto a lo largo del concurso, podrían haber asegurado que era un orador experimentado.

Ulquiorra utilizaba un lenguaje perfecto y elaborado, como si fuera científico de la National Geographic. Además se desplazaba lentamente de un lado a otro del escenario para que su voz pudiera ser captada con facilidad. Incluso empleaba las manos para mejorar la presentación. ¿Todo eso lo había aprendido en menos de 15 minutos? Imposible.

El público se había quedado atónito y más aún el jurado: Kenpachi lo miraba raro; el capitán Yamamoto se había quedado dormido (-.-); Tousen, pues él ahora feliz y súper renovado con su cirugía láser ni siquiera se molestaba en ver a los participantes, solo veía el cielo y sonreía de manera estúpida; Ichimaru… Ichimaru sí estaba realmente impactado, ese no era el Ulquiorra que conocían en Hueco Mundo, hasta abrió los ojos para asegurarse; Don Kan'onji, que no lo había visto nunca estaba emocionado con tan buen relato de orador que tenia ante sus ojos; Soi Fong, lo miraba con cara de "¿Y a este que le pasó?"; Kukaku solo lo analizaba con ojos que sacaban rayos X instantáneos (pervertida) y Chad, pues la verdad Chad no dijo mucho como siempre, pero tenía un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro.

Orihime, que estaba tras bambalinas viendo, tenía sus pompones para hacer barra y saltaba de emoción porque ella era la que principalmente lo había ayudado.

* * *

**Durante el documental de Yoruichi, hace algunos minutos…**

Después de escribir atentamente lo que Inoue le dictaba sobre Byakuya, Ulquiorra se sentó frente a la laptop HP último modelo que Yachiru había encargado para cada uno de los finalistas. Nunca había utilizado una computadora pero descubría las cosas con facilidad y destreza, bueno y con la ayuda de Orihime. Abrió varias páginas y poco a poco fue leyendo velozmente las definiciones y como dar un discurso, entró a Wikipedia y buscó más información. Entró a una página un tanto rara donde aparecían anuncios de chicas un tanto "pobres", pero la información decía claramente: "… es importante mantener un poco de humor en un discurso." Esa fue una frase a la que él le tomó bastante importancia.

- Me podrías dar un momento a solas, por favor – dijo Ulquiorra a Orihime.

- ¡Oh!, claro que por supuesto que sí – sonrió ella. Salió y cerró la puerta.

Ulquiorra miró al techo y buscó a su Inner en su mente.

- Tú, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó.

-_ Heyyyyy, claro!! ¿Qué cuentas? – respondió._

- Necesito tu ayuda por un momento.

-_ Hasta que al fin me tomas en cuenta Cachito-sama…_

* * *

Ulquiorra hizo una señal y el proyector que Yoruichi había utilizado, apareció con una imagen de Byakuya en 3D girando. Ya había descrito casi todas las características de Byakuya, su talla, su peso, el color de cabello, de ojos y lo que usualmente hacía. Si Byakuya hubiera estado ahí, su párpado hubiera comenzado a temblar con un tic.

- Y ahora, pasaremos a la parte divertida del asunto – dijo ante la sorpresa de todos.

¿Había dicho "divertido"? Desde cuando Ulquiorra era divertido. Todos miraban atentamente.

- Algo crucial y actual sobre la vida del susodicho – refiriéndose a Byakuya – era el matrimonio arreglado que tenía su clan para fines de lucro, sin embargo, gracias a un plan sumamente elaborado, se ha logrado liberarlo de…

-_ Ahora es my turn!! Woooo_

Ulquiorra hizo una pausa y se inner hizo su aparición.

- Liberarlo de las garras de nuestra querida Madame Auxilio bomberos, Socorro como se llame.

Ahora todos quedaron peor que antes, si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban estúpidos. Y ahora, ¿qué sucedía con Ulquiorra? ¿Acaso era bipolar y recién lo demostraba?

- Bueno, no necesito ese proyector, les voy a contar la historia. Primero hicieron una cita con la vieja esa, pero nadie se esperaba que fuera… o sea una mujer proporcionada, o sea que tuviera forma, todos esperaban una pasa arrugada pero nos dimos cuenta de que era todo lo contrario y que Aizen-cucarachita tiene suerte. ¡Ah, no les dije que intercambiamos a Aizen por Byakuya como su nueva cita! ¡Qué horror! Por eso tenemos a Don Kan'onji como jurado nuevo – dijo haciendo el "BWAHAHA" característico con sus brazos –. Inner Ulquiorra hablaba a toda carrera contando los chismes. Se sentó al borde del escenario y siguió con la historia.

¿"Aizen-cucarachita"? Ok, eso sí estaba fuera de control. ¿Cuándo Ulquiorra le diría Aizen-cucarachita a Aizen? Era otra personalidad entonces, sí eso debía de ser.

- …la cosa es que fue todo un rollo para salvarlo, ¿entienden? Creo que no tengo que explicar tanto y… - se paró de un golpe apuntando con su dedo índice – ¡ahí los tenemos! – señalo entre el público.

Madame Socorro y Aizen, con una cadenita y esposado a ella, pero como siempre con su aspecto sexy y peinado a lo John Travolta, llegaban a ocupar sus sitios preferenciales. Madame Socorro, con un traje rojo pasión muy exuberante, saludó al estilo Miss Mundo al público cuando la señalaron; Aizen, a pesar de estar medio esposado, puso su cara normal de soberbia y hizo una seña con la mano también.

- Darling, ¡NO MIRES A OTRA O TE MATO! – le dijo al oído y con voz de Freddy Krueger que por cierto daba mucho miedo.

- Sí, cariño – dijo y se sentaron.

Ichimaru lo miró de reojo y se mató de la risa por dentro.

_- Creo que ya va siendo momento de que termines _– dijo el verdadero Ulquiorra.

-_ Anda un ratito más, Cachito-chan, que me la estoy pasando bien._

_-_ No.

Y volvió a ser el Ulquiorra normal que todo conocemos.

- Y eso fue todo, gracia… - alcanzó a decir antes de que un bulto apareciera repentinamente y lo hiciera desaparecer del escenario.

Renji se había tirado desde el otro extremo y se había llevado a Ulquiorra hasta el otro extremo. Recién había pasado por ahí y escuchó el algo de Madame Socorro con cara O.O! y decidió proteger la integridad y privacidad de su capitán de manera instintiva de inmediato.

Yachiru salió al escenario con una sonrisa.

- Y ese fue nuestro Ulqui-cachito-san con su documental. Tan lindo él. Su salida fue muy preparada con Renji-chancito, por lo visto jeje. Y ya que mencionó la presencia de nuestro EX Jurado Aizen, su prometida Madame Socorro, nos ha mandado una invitación que debemos de anunciar con mucha felicidad. ¡TENDREMOS MATRIMONIO PRÓXIMAMENTE! – dijo con una gran sonrisa y exaltación – Así que… ¡démosle nuevamente un aplauso a la feliz pareja!

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? –no pudo evitar gritar Aizen. Pero se sentó de inmediato.

- Sí , querido, nos vamos a casar muy pronto. ¿No te lo dije?

- No T.T

- Y bueno, ya saben que tendremos boda prontito, ¡qué emoción! Bueno sigamos con las presentaciones, y a continuación: Byaku-shii n.n

**--- Continuará ---**


	33. Chapter 33

Byakuya estaba vestido formalmente, como un catedrático para dar una exposición, esta vez llevaba el cabello completamente sujetado por una coleta; pero siempre son ese aire de sensualidad que solía destilar su personalidad (y sin contar la camisa semi-desabotonada ¬¬). Las chicas, su escuadrón y sus pancartas vibraron con su aparición.

-¡Arriba Kuchiki-taicho!

-Byaku-shii, te ves lindo - le dijo Yachiru.

Pero Byakuya ni se inmutó ante el comentario, como era de esperarse.

-Adelante con tu presentación, Byaku-shii.

El capitán Kuchiki dio una señal a sabe dios quién y de inmediato apareció un helicóptero último modelo a lo lejos (lo importó del mundo real gracias a las influencias de Urahara, lástima que empeñó la bufanda porque el clan ya que no se comprometió con Madame Socorro, no lo quiso subvencionar).

-¡Yo ayudé! – sonrió victoriosamenteUrahara.

Todo el público vio que del helicóptero caían pequeñas cosas que llegaban hacia sus manos. Cada uno de los asistentes, incluído el jurado, tenían figuras chibi de Yoruichi que llevaba una banderita que decía "Kuchiki-taicho's love".

Las chicas del público y su escuadrón comenzaron a vitorear.

- ¡Kuchiki-taicho's love! ¡Kuchiki-taicho's love!

Cuando Byakuya alcanzó a ver lo que decía la banderita, volteó de inmediato con mirada que daba miedo y ojos destellando fuego asesino hacia bambalinas, donde estaba Renji, que se acababa de parar después de haber sacado a Ulquiorra del escenario. Su mirada se encontró con las de su capitán y comenzó a sudar frío.

Renji había sido el encargado de las figuritas que le pidió su capitán, pero obviamente éste le había dado órdenes un poco diferentes para el diseño.

Hizo otra señal y el proyector bajó, una música de fondo comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla salió una diapositiva con los contenidos de la exposición. El público soltó un "Ohhhh".

Todos estaban tan ensimismados con los detalles de Byakuya, que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Yoruichi pasaba de puntillas y una sonrisa pícara y burlona por detrás de bambalinas.

-Shihouin Yoruichi – comenzó diciendo -, ex Capitana de la Segunda División y ex Comandante suprema del Cuerpo Secreto. Pertenece al clan de una de las cuatro casas nobles…

Byakuya realizaba una descripción completa de Yoruichi, un poco acerca su historia pero sin mencionar detalle alguno sobre su expulsión del Seireitei. Manejaba con un control remoto las diapositivas que iba avanzando de acuerdo a la exposición. Todo estaba perfecto.

-Una de sus habilidades más destacadas es…

Alcanzó a decir antes de que una "ráfaga de aire" hiciera que su coleta desapareciera, quedando con el cabello suelto.

-¡Kya! – gritaron las chicas -, ¡es parte de su presentación!

Byakuya cerró el puño sin que nadie se diera cuenta como símbolo de inicios de te-voy-a-matar. Sabía perfectamente que Yoruichi le había quitado su banda de cabello.

-Como decía – retomó la exposición acomodándose el cabello -, una de sus habilidades más destacadas es el shun…

Esta vez una nueva "ráfaga de aire" hizo que desapareciera su saco. El ojo de Byakuya comenzó de temblar con un tic. Sólo él podía escuchar la risa de Yoruichi burlándose. Ella, exclusiva y únicamente ella, podía lograr sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡KYA! – gritó nuevamente el público – ¡está haciendo un striptease!

Ahora sí estaba molesto, su impecable presentación había sido malograda por esa condenada gata. Si sucedía una vez más él…

Y sucedió. Ahora había aparecido detrás de él una pancarta colgada que decía "Niño Byakuya sin coleta" y la cara de Yoruichi dibujada sacando la lengua y con el dedo índice en el ojo, haciendo una mueca.

El cuerpo de Byakuya tomó postura de zombie con una sonrisa extraña y aún con el tic en el ojo.

-¡Ya veo…! – dijo el capitán.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kuchiki-taicho? – exclamó una joven en el público.

Byakuya ladeó la cabeza con ojos de "terminator" y la hizo callar en el acto. Sin embargo su rostro cambió al instante a una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Shunpo. Lo que acaban de no-ver es una demostración de shunpo, la habilidad de la "VIEJA" Yoruichi – dijo haciendo especial énfasis en el adjetivo -. Una de las cosas curiosas que la caracterizan, es que se convierte en "GATO" sí, gato macho…

-¡Hey! – Yoruichi apareció delante de él, mientras a Soi Fong le salía humo por las orejas.

-Y aquí la tenemos – dijo de nuevo con seriedad, pero sin dejar el tic -. ¡LA MALDITA GATA QUE ME ARRUINA EL DÍA!!!!! – gritó Byakuya.

- O.O!

Por primera vez en la vida estaban viendo a Kuchiki Byakuya exaltado y gritando. Eso era increíble.

-LO VEOOO, LO VEO, LO VEO Y NO LO CREO – gritó Tousen con emoción.

-¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó Byakuya.

- T.T

-¡Oh ese chico es hot! – dijo Socorro como dice Valeria Maza en la propaganda se Saga Falabella.

- Tú si te puedes fijar en otro, ¿pero yo no? - le dijo Aizen.

-Yo miro a quien se me da la gana, QUERIDO. No te equivoques, tu eres mío, pero yo tengo más derechos que tú, caramelito.

-¡Entonces ve con él! – dijo -. "_Tal vez así me zafe de esta chiflada_" -rogó a todos los santos.

-Jamás, querido. Contigo me caso. ¿Quién es mi caramelito, lindo, precioso? – dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Yo ¬¬

-¿De quién no me voy a separar por tener su peinado sexy, por su escultural cuerpo y por su mirada provocativa?

Le dio en el clavo, a Aizen le gustaba que lo adulen.

-¡RESPÓNDEME, IDIOTA! – Socorro tenía doble personalidad, no lo olviden.

- De mi ToT.

Yoruichi se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en medio del escenario.

-¿Por qué te exaltas, pequeño Byakuya? –habló Yoruichi irónicamente.

-¿Por qué me exalto? ¿POR QUÉ ME EXALTO!!!?!

- Aún sigues dejando que te roben tus bandas ¡JA JA JA!– dijo con risa escandalosa, a propósito -. Kuchiki Byakuya, sigues siendo un perdedor.

Y ambos comenzaron a discutir como un par de niños.

-La vejez se te sube a la cabeza. Te causa daños neuronales irreversibles.

-Niñato tonto.

-¡Gata hermafrodita!

- Ó.Ó! Looooooossssseeeeerrrrrr

-¡Pareces el gato de Sabrina la bruja adolescente!

-¡No me compares con porquerías!

El público observaba anonadado con la boca abierta, hasta que comenzó a reír e hizo que terminaran con la pelea.

-Buena actuación preparada para la presentación – dijo uno de los shinigamis de su escuadrón y todo el público aplaudió.

Byakuya retomó la compostura maldiciendo en su interior por haberse mostrado de esa manera.

Yachiru salió al escenario con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso fue genial, Byaku-shii, Yoru-chan. Fue un excelente Live-action para mostrar a la verdadera Yoruichi. Te felicito por la innovación!!! – habló la pequeña -. Pero si no se largan ambos y dejan de arruinar el espectáculo les juro que sufrirán mi ira – les dijo en un susurro siniestro la personalidad que daba miedo de Yachiru – y esa fue la presentación de Byaku-shii!!! Un fuerte aplauso.

El capitán se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Recibiendo la ovación del público y las chicas agitando las pancartas y gritando que se veía muchísimo más sexy cuando estaba molesto, o mejor dicho cuando "actuaba" como si estuviera molesto.

-Me las vas a pagar – le dijo en voz baja mientras ella desaparecía riendo.

-Ahora, después de esta grandiosa presentación, tenemos lo que todos estaban esperando, a nuestro queridísimo Ichi-chan!!!!

* * *

**--- Continuará ---**


	34. Chapter 34

**1****0 minutos antes**

Ichigo se hallaba sentado en su camerino, con los pies sobre la mesa, los brazos entrelazados por detrás de la cabeza y una gran sonrisa de "muajaja" pintada en el rostro. Lo tenía todo listo para la presentación. Le había costado un poco haber convencido a Urahara para que le ayude, pero finalmente accedió, como siempre.

Ichigo pensaba que ahora solo faltaba una cosa, la más importante de todas: ver como esa enana se ponía roja como un tomate y aprendía la lección de una vez por todas, a no insultarlo por gusto cuando todas las cosas estaban tranquilas. Ella siempre tenía que meter su bocaza y arruinarlo. ¡Ja! Pero ahora, recordaría esto muy bien y pensaría un poquito antes de meterse con él.

* * *

El público aplaudió cuando vio al chico de pelo naranja salir al escenario.

-¿Listo para tu presentación Ichi-chan?

-Por supuesto – le dijo con gran convicción, pero sin dejar su sonrisa "muajaja".

-¡Entonces, con ustedes Ichi-chan y su documental sobre Rukia-chan! – dijo Yachiru mientras se retiraba para dejarle el escenario completo a Ichigo.

Él se situó en el centro del escenario. Llevaba puesto un buzo deportivo, como para jugar basketball. Todos lo miraban, expectantes a lo que iría a decir.

-Bien, comencemos – habló -. Kuchiki Rukia es como todos saben hermana de Byakuya, uno de los más famosos capitanes del Seireitei no solo por sus poderes sino también por su cuerpo. Lástima que su hermana no obtuvo un físico tan deslumbrante como el de él, todo lo contrario – decía mientras sacaba una pizarra acrílica y un plumón – sus medidas ni siquiera llegan a las "reglamentarias" de una niña – "muajajaja" decía en su interior -. ¡50-30-50! ¿Es eso posible? Es casi como una pequeña "lilliputience"… - Bueno, después de hablar un poco del físico, pasemos a su personalidad. Para que la conozcan un poco mejor, he traído una "pequeña" ayuda – dijo dando dos palmadas.

Al instante salió Rukia al escenario trotando, con un buzo muy parecido al de Ichigo.

-Bien, ella es mi asistente – dijo señalándola.

Rukia, con una gran y monísima sonrisa, saludo al público.

-Ahora les mostraré la realidad.

Mientras tanto apareció la escenografía. Estaba dividido en tres partes. La primera era una gran y espacioso parque; la siguiente era una pequeña tienda como un minimarket; y la última era una sala con varios y acogedores muebles. El público y el jurado soltaron un "¡Oh!" cuando vio todo aquello. Parecía tan real que supusieron que era algo tipo 3D.

-¡LO VEOOOOOO! –gritó nuevamente Tousen con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo y Rukia se trasladaron al área del parque y comenzaron a trotar uno al lado del otro.

-Es el momento – dijo en voz baja Ichigo.

La cara dulce de Rukia, se tornó de forma siniestra de manera instantánea.

-Rukia – dijo Ichigo con una voz de lo más amable y amistosa – ¿quisieras que te trajera un jugo? Voy a comprar uno y si quieres te puedo traer uno a ti también.

Rukia volteó y lo miró.

-¡CÁLLATE NIÑATO FEO Y ESTÚPIDO! ¿CREES QUE VOY A QUERER QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU ME OFREZCA UN JUGO? ¿A MI, A LA PRINCESA PYON?

A Ichigo le dio un tic en el ojo al escuchar la última frase y Rukia se rectificó al momento.

Urahara, había logrado traer, a pedido de Ichigo a la alma modificada Pyon y una especie de gigai, que en realidad no era un gigai sino una de las últimas invenciones de Urahara. "Fue fácil", le dijo a Ichigo después de que tenía a su costado a la viva imagen de Rukia ara su actuación. Ichigo y su "muajaja" estaban reventando de felicidad porque ya tenían su documental 100% completo para avergonzar a Rukia.

-DIGO A LA PRINCESA RUKIA – siguió gritando Pyon -. ¡MUAJAJAAAAA!

-No, por favor – dijo Ichigo con la misma vocecita suave e inocente de una pequeño niño indefenso – no me pegues Rukia-sama. Yo solo quería ofrecerte algo digno de tu gusto.

-¡JAAA! PELINARANJA AFEMINADO, ¡VEN AQUÍ PARA QUE SIENTAS MI PODER! – rió Rukia mientras perseguía a Ichigo y lo golpeaba con una rama.

El público gritaba "No lo golpees, fue lindo contigo". Engañados por la gran actuación de Ichigo como alguien completamente inocente y débil. Rukia era definitivamente una abusiva y cruel mujer.

Desaparecieron en el parque corriendo Pyon detrás de él.

La vista del público pasó a la siguiente parte: al minimarket, donde aparecieron ambos nuevamente, pero con otra ropa distinta, algo más casual, iban de compras.

-Rukia, que tal si compramos algo rico para la cena – actuó Ichigo como lo hizo en la primera escena con su vocecita y sus ojitos de gato de Shrek – tal vez a papá y a mis hermanas les provoque algo distinto hoy.

"¿Papá?" cuando había dicho alguna vez es su vida esa palabra, su padre era "el maldito viejo"… "papá" se rió de la gran actuación que estaba realizando, incluso decía esas dulces palabras. Vaya, debería de dedicarse al teatro.

-¿TÚ CREES QUE ME IMPORTA LO QUE TÚ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO? – agarró una bolsa de caramelos y se la tiró por la cabeza - TUS GUSTOS DE COMIDA SON MALÍSIMOS, Y NO SIRVES. YO ESCOGERÉ LO QUE QUIERO ¡JA!

-Nooo, no me pegues de nuevo, solo quería…

-NO ME INTERESA, VEN AQUÍ Y SIENTE MI PODER!

Y desaparecieron del escenario. Todos voltearon a ver la última parte de la escenografía. Apareció Ichigo con una polo y un pantalón de pijama, sentado en uno de los muebles con un libro en mano. Volteaba hacia uno y otro lado como buscando algo. Después de un breve momento apareció Rukia con un pijama de conejitos y una coleta que le quedaba muy bien.

Esta vez, la primera en hablar fue Rukia. Extrañamente, ya no tenía la cara siniestra como en las dos escenas anteriores.

-Y, ¿qué te parece el libro que estás leyendo? – dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

Ichigo se quedó callado y el tic apareció. Ese no era parte del guión, ni tampoco aquel pijama, ni esa coleta, ni mucho menos ESA Rukia. Cómo había sido tan estúpido, no había puesto a cuidar a nadie y obviamente corría el peligro de que Rukia se cambiara por Pyon y le arruinara todo el acto. Claro, había sido definitivamente estúpido.

-Ichigo, aún no me respondes, ¿te pasa algo? – dijo la adorable Rukia.

El público estaba un poco confundido. Lo que quería demostrar Ichigo, era que Kuchiki Rukia… ¿tenía doble personalidad, o qué?

-No, nada – dijo sobreponiéndose a la situación – Este libro se llama Los viajes de Gulliver por si no has mirado la pasta, los lilliputiences son realmente molestos y entrometidos.

La voz de Ichigo tampoco era la del dulce y apacible niño de las otras dos actuaciones.

-Al menos los lilliputiences son mucho más organizados e inteligentes que los estúpidos humanos – dijo Rukia.

-Pero siguen siendo pequeños, indefensos y "aplastables" – la conversación iba subiendo de tono.

-Sé que en el fondo los envidias por la destreza, habilidad y belleza que un imbécil como tú jamás podrá tener –terminó Rukia sacándole la lengua y volteándose mientras se tapaba los oídos y gritaba "lalala" fuerte para no escuchar su siguiente ataque.

Belleza. El recuerdo del tango que había bailado con Rukia lo asaltó en ese momento. Rukia se veía esplendorosa, su frágil cuerpo demostraba la fuerza que podía tener al moverse a la perfección. Su destreza cuando hizo esa demostración con su zanpakuto, su habilidad para todo lo que hacía.

Maldición. Cómo tratando de hacer que quedara mal con aquella actuación podría lograr que el público cambie la percepción que tiene de ella. Maldición, maldición. Antes podía haber hecho cualquier cosa para desprestigiar a esa enana flacucha, pero ahora, era diferente. No podía continuar insultándola. Aunque estuviera con ese pijama de conejos y con esa coleta que la hacía ver como una escolar, se veía sexy a sus ojos. Definitivamente había perdido esta pelea de los documentales, no iba a poder lograr lo que se propuso en un principio.

Rukia se volteó un tanto sorprendida, ya que no recibió ningún acostumbrado nuevo ataque verbal de Ichigo. Y todo el público se quedó callado también.

La cara de Ichigo, ahora dio un cambio, su expresión era como de satisfecho consigo mismo. Sonreía frescamente con su mano derecha en la cabeza, como cuando te da jaqueca.

-o.o? – Rukia lo miraba.

-Bueno, finalmente lo que quería demostrar – dijo Ichigo – era que esta chica es realmente un espécimen en extinción. Rara hasta sus entrañas. Tiene días malos y días buenos. Comportamientos extraños y una manera de demostrar afecto muy inusual. Sin embargo, no es mala persona y logra cautivar con facilidad. Esa es Kuchiki Rukia en realidad. He terminado.

Yachiru apareció y el público aplaudió a más no poder.

-Ichi-chan, ese fue una de las mejores presentaciones que he visto, yo pensé que se iba a poner feo, pero… ¡fuiste increíble Ichi-chan! Y sobre todo, conseguir que Rukia-chan te ayude en tu documental fue todo un logro – le dijo Yachiru -. Además has conseguido conmover con esas últimas palabras a más de un jurado.

Chad, Kenpachi y ahora Don Kan'onji habían sacado sus pañuelos.

Rukia entendió la situación y se dio cuenta de que Ichigo le estaba pidiendo disculpas a su manera. Era la primera vez que lo había visto pedir perdón, aunque fuera a su propio modo.

-Bueno, ¡y esa fue la presentación de Ichi-chan! – dijo Yachiru - La última y gran presentación del documental es la de Rukia-chan.

* * *

_**C**__**ontinuará**__**...**_


	35. Chapter 35

Ichigo se había ido directamente a su camerino. Y Rukia se llevó a la princesa Pyon para sonsacarle porqué había aceptado actuar en contra de ella.

Ayudantes de escenografía salieron y cooperaron para sacar todo lo que Ichigo había traído para su presentación, mientras Yachiru interactuaba durante unos cuantos minutos con el público.

-Ahora sí –dijo ella -. Todo listo para la presentación de nuestra querida Rukia-chan – estiró los brazos como dándole la bienvenida al escenario.

Pero nadie apareció.

-Dije que, ¡TODO ESTÁ LISTO PARA LA PRESENTACIÓN DE NUESTRA QUERIDA RUKIA-CHAN!

Y Rukia no apareció.

-Un momentito, mi querido público – dijo Yachiru mientras salía corriendo y comenzaba el murmullo.

Maki Maki, no pudiendo desaprovechar el momento, pasó con su carrito de dulces y aperitivos y rellenó el espacio.

* * *

Los ojos de Yachiru se encendían más conforme iba acelerando la velocidad. Llego rápidamente al camerino de Rukia y tumbó en un solo intento la puerta.

-¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO SALES RUKIA-CHAN! –gritó Yachiru.

Rukia estaba sentada en su sillón, leyendo tranquilamente una revista de la última emisión de Chappymoda.

-Me retiro del concurso- le dijo sin apartar los ojos de su revista.

-¿QUÉ? No puedes hacer esto, va contra las reglas Rukia-chan. Además el público te está esperando. ¡NO ARRUINES MI PASARELLA ASÍ! (ò.ó)

-Todo el documental destructivo que preparé contra ese idiota… ya no lo puedo presentar. El terminó hablando bien de mi y yo pensaba terminar decapitando un muñeco de él – le dijo señalando la esquina de su camerino.

En esa esquina se hallaba todo un conjunto de materiales que parecían de un gótico halloween, cachos, guillotinas, un disfraz de La muerte con una gran guadaña, entre otras cosas que daban miedo.

-¿Solo no vas a salir porque no quieres dejar mal a Ichi-chan? - Yachiru la miró.

-No, el disfraz no es de mi talla – le respondió volteando la cara con su ojo temblando nerviosamente en signo de mentira.

-Está bien. Todo porque ahora son la parejita de nuestra Pasarella… - le dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡NO, nnoo no! Eso no es cierto – dijo nuevamente con la misma cara.

-Está bien, ya te dije. Anunciaré tu retirada entonces, creo que no te puedo obligar – dijo la pequeña Yachiru y dando media vuelta salió del camerino sin puerta.

* * *

Byakuya se hallaba en su camerino disfrutando de una taza de té. Su aspecto sexy no dejaba de notarse ni siquiera estando con un buzo holgado.

Se disponía a tomar otro tranquilo sorbo de té cuando Renji entró de golpe.

-Taichou, la vice-capitana Yachiru acaba de anunciar que Rukia se retiró.

-Ya lo sabía –dijo secamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que usted lo supiera si lo acaba de decir? ¿Acaso, Rukia se lo contó? –dijo interrogante.

-No.

-Ah…

Y la gran y fluida conversación llegó a su fin.

-Me retiro, solo quería comunicárselo – y diciendo esto Renji se fue.

Byakuya continuó tomando su taza de té sin inmutarse.

-_"Ese idiota…"_- pensó.

* * *

Yachiru había comunicado que Rukia se retiraba del concurso por circunstancias personales. En la etapa semifinal del concurso se iba a eliminar a dos participantes, para que en la etapa final quedaran los tres mejores. Sin embargo, Yachiru había decidido que entre los 4 participantes se eliminaran a 2 y que los 2 mejores que quedaran, compitan por el primer lugar.

Estas decisiones serían tomadas todas por el jurado.

Mientras los participantes que quedaban se preparaban para salir al escenario, los jurados se habían retirado a una sala especial para deliberar quienes se irían.

La capitana Unohana y su teniente Isane, que habían sido invitadas, presentaron una aburridísima presentación de hierbas naturistas y su uso en la Sociedad de almas. Obviamente casi todos estaban a punto de entrar en estado REM.

Unohana, al ver el estado del público, decidió llevar a cabo el plan B. Le hizo una seña a Isane y ella apretó unos botones.

La música de Caramelldansen comenzó a sonar.

* * *

Yachiru reunió en la sala de estar a los 4 participantes que quedaban: Ichigo, Yoruichi, Ulquiorra y Byakuya.

-Falta la enana – dijo Ichigo.

Los demás lo miraron con esa cara especial que las personas ponen al mirarte cuando no tú fuiste el único que no entendió el chiste.

-Se retiró – dijo Byakuya – ¿Eres tan retrasado que no pudiste suponerlo?

-¿Por qué habría de retirarse? –en serio que estaba sorprendido.

-Que tal si seguimos, eliminan a dos y luego te vas, hablas con ella y… ¡DEJAN DE JODER MI TAN PLANEADO Y ESPERADO ESPECTÁCULO!

Hasta Byakuya y Ulquiorra miraron a Yachiru que estaba toda roja.

-Perdón, que tal si seguimos y luego arreglan sus problemas querido Ichi-chan – en un instante había vuelto a ser la dulce Yachiru.

-"Definitivamente tiene doble personalidad" –pensaron todos.

-Ok – dijo ichigo.

Yachiru les explicó bien como iba a ser el concurso a partir de ese momento. Pero… lo más interesante de todo era que desde que se publicaron los afiches y comenzó Pasarella, no habían dicho cuál sería el premio para el ganador.

Yachiru escuchó una música que le pareció familiar. Cuando llegó tras bambalinas y estaba a punto de salir al escenario, las vio…

¡Unohana y su teniente estaban bailando Caramelldansen con ropa de conejitas playboy! Y lo más gracioso era que todo el público se movía igual que ellas al compás de la música.

Era un éxito.

Finalmente la música fue disminuyendo y terminaron. Yachiru murió de la risa.

-Muchas gracias a las dos, su presentación de hierbas naturistas, que no sé que tiene que ver con esto, ha sido todo un éxito – dijo Yachiru ya en el escenario -, ¡un gran aplauso para una de mis capitanas favoritas, Unohana-chan y su teniente Isane-chan!

Todos se pararon y vitorearon a ambas con grandes aplausos.

-Bien, ahora después de tanta espera, estamos entrando a la etapa final de Pasarella Soul Society. Hoy, dos de nuestros concursantes serán eliminados. Esto será mucho mejor que la eliminación de American idol – rió -. Pasen, por favor.

Yoruichi, Ulquiorra, Byakuya e Ichigo entraron en fila al escenario y se detuvieron en el centro. Luego entraron los jurados y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

-Querido jurado, por favor.

El capitán Yamamoto se paró y comenzó a hablar.

-Las 4 presentaciones que hemos podido ver, han sido muy buenas – comenzó a hablar -. Unas con invitados extraños, otras con apariciones de doble personalidad, pero en resumen, muy interesantes y cada una con un toque personal de cada participante. Casi todos hemos llegado a un acuerdo y decidimos…

-¡YAMAMOTO TAICHO, DESPIERTE! – le gritó Yachiru.

-¡Oh! Como decía nuestra decisión está en ese sobre – dijo señalando un sobre rojo que tenía Kukaku entre las manos.

Se lo entregó a Yachiru con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces tenemos los resultados. Luces por favor.

El día se oscureció. Nadie supo como se hizo eso ya que estaban a la intemperie y aun estaba un poco claro. La música de suspenso y las luces iluminaron el escenario, dándole un aspecto de tensión. Yachiru abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

-Las dos personas eliminadas son Yoru-chan y Ulqui-cachito-chan.

-YO NO VOTE POR TI – gritó Soi Fong (; - ;).

-Ja ja – rió Yoruichi – lo sé.

-Y yo no quería que tú te fueras, palidito sexy – habló esta vez Kukaku.

-Lo lamento chicos – les dijo Yachiru -. Tuvieron participaciones destacadas y muy bonitas – sonrió.

Dos ayudantes de Yachiru les trajeron un ramo de flores a cada uno. Para Yoruichi, un ramo de rosas rojas. Para Ulquiorra, unas rosas azules.

Ulquiorra miró a Orihime en el público, ella estaba un poco apenada, en verdad esperaba que Ulquiorra quedara en la final, pero ya no importaba, podrían ver la última etapa del concurso juntos. Inoue le sonrió.

Yoruichi y Ulquiorra salieron del escenario con lo todos los aplausos. Solo quedaron Ichigo, que estaba sorprendido y Byakuya, impasible.

-Bueno, finalistas Byaku-shii, Ichi-chan. Mañana será la gran final de nuestro concurso y para determinar al ganador, serán sometidos a una pequeña prueba de habilidades mentales. Empezaremos con matemáticas, así que prepárense bien.

* * *

**Continuará...**

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia a pesar del largo tiempo que estuve ausente. :D.__ Se acerca el final_**...  
**


	36. Chapter 36

El espectáculo continuaba mañana y los dos finalistas andaban cada uno en lo suyo: Byakuya había puesto un pequeño cartel en la puerta de su camerino que indicaba claramente que no deseaba ser molestado en lo absoluto. Por su parte, Ichigo estaba en la puerta del camerino de Rukia.

Tocó, y como no obtuvo respuesta, abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada comiendo un pastel.

-Rukia, ¿por qué no contestabas?

-¿Pyon?

Era tan tonto que no sabía distinguir entre la princesa Pyon y Rukia.

-Rukia-sama te dejó esto – le dijo tendiéndole un sobre blanco con su nombre como destinatario.

-¿Una carta?

La abrió y comenzó a leer.

_"Querido** EEMR**:"_

_"¿EEMR? Suena a sindrome"_ pensó Ichigo.

_"Ahorrándome cualquier rollo de explicaciones a tus preguntas estúpidas, te quiero decir que me retiré del concurso por las siguientes razones:_

_1. **Eres tan idiota que me daba pena ganarte. No vayas a pensar que fue por tu gran actuación y tus palabras conmovedoras eh!**_

_2. Gracias a mis grandes dotes y aptitudes para ganar el concurso, quedaría finalista con Nii-sama y tendría que competir contra él. ¡INTOLERABLE!_

_**3. Sería mucho más divertido estar entre el público y alzar pancartas apoyando a Nii-sama con todo mi corazón y no a un… bueno, tu comprendes.**_

_Entonces opté por retirarme en esta última etapa del concurso. Como mañana continúa, hoy me he ido a relajar un poco, ya nos veremos mañana a ver qué tal te va contra Nii-sama en habilidad mental, aunque creo que está de más pensar que tendrías alguna oportunidad de vencerlo JAJAJAJA .!_

_PD. EEMR: Espécimen extremadamente **MUY** retardado ._

Y para salir de lo común, a Ichigo lo invadió la cólera.

-_" ¡JA! Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer, me las paga así… Enana estúpida. Ya verá, cuando le gane a su hermanito querido va a lloriquear!"_

-Pyon quiere terminar su pastel

-Claro, ya me voy – dijo él y se fue.

* * *

Amaneció y todo estaba listo para la final del concurso. Yachiru había puesto todo su empeño en su concurso. Hasta ahora, a pesar de algunos percances todo resultaba como lo había planeado.

El público ya estaba acomodado y todos expectantes, esperaban el inicio del concurso. Rukia, junto a Renji, en primera fila, estaba acomodada entre los integrantes del 6to escuadrón que llevaban esta vez bandas con el nombre y la foto de Byakuya y habían preparado muchísimas pancartas, más de las que usualmente habían llevado a lo largo de todo el concurso. Por supuesto Rukia no tenía ni la menor intención de apoyar a Ichigo. Él creería que ella se había retirado para no hablar mal de él y aunque estaba en lo cierto, su orgullo estaba primero.

También estaban sentados en primera fila los que habían participado en Pasarella. Matsumoto, junto a Hinamori y a su capitán que a regañadientes asistió. Ikkaku, calvo, y Yumichika, metro, como de costumbre. Yoruichi, lista para criticar o salir corriendo a fastidiar a Byakuya y Urahara, lista para detenerla, estaban ubicados en la fila de atrás. Ulquiorra, junto a Orihime estaban al costado de Ishida. Mejor dicho, Ishida estaba a su costado. Grimmjow no había podido ir porque gracias a su participación en el documental de Yoruichi, fue contradado para actuar en una novela con el personaje de Manuel Ausencio del Valle. Él, feliz.

Entonces salió Yachiru al escenario.

-Querido público, hemos entrado en la etapa final del concurso. Todos nuestros participantes nos han deleitado con unas presentaciones asombrosas; pero, por supuesto solo puede haber un ganador. Hoy sabremos quién es el que se hará acreedor a…

Todos abrieron los ojos, pensando que finalmente iban a saber cuál era el premio para el ganador.

-Bueno, eso lo sabrán luego. ¿A que es mejor mantener la emoción hasta el final?

-(¬¬)'

-Esta etapa final consta de tres partes: la primera como les dije ayer será "Habilidad matemática", la segunda "Literatura", y la tercera y última especialmente preparada pensando en nuestro querido público será "Demostración de una conquista".

Estaba de más que el público pensaba en qué consistiría la última prueba, ya que podría ser interpretada de varias maneras.

-Ya les explicaré cada una de las pruebas conforme vayamos avanzando por estas tres fases finales. El concursante que gane dos de tres pruebas será nuestro ganador absoluto. Y ahora, démosle la bienvenida a ¡Ichi-chan y a Byakushii!

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar y los dos sexys finalistas llegaron al centro de la Pasarella.

-¡ARRIBA NII-SAMA! – inició la barra Rukia.

-¡ARRIBA TAICHO! - todo el 6to escuadrón, incluído Renji, gritaron.

Byakuya se limitó a verlos.

-Ánimo Kurosaki-kun – se oyó el solitario, desencajado y débil grito, pero con ánimos de Inoue.

-Ánimo Kuro-saa…-ki… - Ulquiorra. que vio a Inoue hacer su mejor esfuerzo: lo intentó, pero… bueno, una seca barra sin ganas, valía también.

Lo único que hizo Ichigo fue tragarse la risa. Lo último que esperaba era oír a Ulquiorra tratando de hacerle barra.

-Bien, mejor empezamos con Habilidad matemática – intervino Yachiru, señalando dos carpetas ubicadas una al frente de la otra -. Tomen asiento.

Encima de cada una estaban varias hojas de papel, un portaminas, y un timbre.

- Nuestros jurados han preparado las preguntas de esta prueba. Son 20 preguntas en total. Primero, 10 preguntas de simples operaciones mentales. El que sepa la respuesta, aprieta el timbre y responde. Si un timbre es presionado, automáticamente el otro no funciona, así no habrá errores. Luego serán 10 problemas de resolución con la hoja y portaminas que irán aumentando su dificultad. Los jurados se los dictarán una sola vez y el que obtenga la respuesta primero, toca el timbre y responde. El que tenga más aciertos gana.

El público escuchó con atención las indicaciones. Todos estaban emocionados por ver esta parte del concurso.

-Entonces, iniciemos ya.

-Bien – Soi Fong se paró -, yo seré la que les dicte las preguntas, Capitán Kuchiki, Kurosaki – dijo tomando un sobre de la mesa -. Listo, comencemos – y un silencio sepulcral apareció - Uno, dos mil quinientos treinta y uno más nueve mil ochocientos veinticuatro – dijo.

Ichigo tocó el timbre cuando ella terminó de decir la última cifra y soltó el resultado.

- Doce mil trescientos cincuenta y cinco.

(O_O)!

Byakuya volteó a verlo con aire de sorpresa.

Hasta Soi Fong se quedó estúpida. ¡Ichigo sabía sumar y Byakuya podía sorprenderse!

-_"Con esa apariencia de bobo hubiera jurado que ni sabía contar" _– pensó Soi Fong.

El capitán Ichimaru era el que llevaba el conteo del puntaje. Uno a Cero, apunto en la pizarrita.

-Cuatrocientos cinco por Nueve mil nueve – soltó la segunda pregunta.

-Tres millones seiscientos cuarenta y ocho mil seiscientos cuarenta y cinco – dijo Ichigo después de haber tocado el timbre.

Nuevamente sorprendió a todos. ¿Es que acaso ni siquiera pensaba la respuesta? ¿Se las sabía de memoria o qué? Rukia tenía la boca abierta. Ichigo le estaba dando una paliza a su hermano, y así siguió hasta terminar las 10 preguntas.

Ichigo no dejó contestar a Byakuya ninguna de las preguntas. Antes de que él pusiera la mano en el timbre, Ichigo ya estaba contestando. Era la primera vez que le podía ganar en velocidad y habilidad a la primera y encima sin pensarlo.

Byakuya, que a pesar de ser bueno en matemáticas, no poseía tal velocidad de cálculo. Estaba realmente impresionado, igual que todos.

Ichimaru mostró el marcador con su pizarrita que decía Ichigo: 10, Byakuya: 0. El público aplaudió sin saber en realidad a quién aplaudían. Estaban tan sorprendidos…

Yachiru salió de nuevo al escenario aplaudiendo.

-Ichi-chan, eres extraordinario – le dijo – ganarle a Byakushii es todo un logro, pero veremos cómo te va con lo que sigue.

Y el concurso siguió. Esta vez fue Kukaku la que hizo las preguntas. Byakuya cogió el portaminas y se preparó para tomar los datos. Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

-La academia de shinigamis – empezó con el primer problema – tiene 200 estudiantes. 90 estudian solo tienen potencial para ser parte de escuadrones, 70 para ser capitanes y 40 para ambos puestos. Si se escoge un estudiante al azar, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que sea solo parte del escuadrón o que tenga potencial para ambos puestos?

-Pues la probabilidad es de 0.55 – dijo Ichigo al instante y sin haber utilizado el papel – Solo cogí el portaminas para distraerme – sonrió.

Pues ahora sí era raro. Era un genio de las matemáticas. Kukaku siguió dándoles los problemas e Ichigo siguió respondiendo al instante de haberlos escuchado, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad a Byakuya se responder.

-El ganador de Habilidad matemática es ¡Ichi-chan! – dijo Yachiru.

Ichigo miró a Rukia y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, le sacó la lengua.

-Felicitaciones -. Ahora sigamos con la prueba de Literatura.

Byakuya mantuvo el semblante serio. La siguiente prueba de hecho era suya, no había nadie que le pudiera ganar en literatura, y menos un inculto como Kurosaki. De eso estaba seguro.

-Igual que en la anterior prueba, serán 20 preguntas, pero esta vez sobre conocimientos literarios. El modo es igual, el que sepa la respuesta, toca el timbre y listo. Kyaaa! Ken-chan, te toca.

Ahora fue el turno de Kenpachi de leer las preguntas. Aunque no pareciera, era experto en el área de literatura del mundo real, y era admirador de Stephen King por ser el terror su género favorito de lectura.

-Primera pregunta: Género literario que tuvo su auge, en los que en el mundo real son lugares conocidos como Grecia y Roma – dijo Kenpachi.

-Poesía – dijo Byakuya después de tocar el timbre.

-Correcto – afirmó Kenpachi.

Ahora era Tosen y sus ojos los que llevaban el marcador.

_-"Demonios, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está hablando" – _pensó Ichigo.

-Bien, esta pregunta no puede faltar. Para los jóvenes humanos estos libros están inundando sus mentes todo el día. Mencione los tres personajes principales de la saga de libros Crepúsculo.

-Edward, Bella y Jacob – Byakuya tocó el timbre con tranquilidad y dio la respuesta.

La población de la Sociedad de Almas no estaba familiarizada con aquellas novelas en lo absoluto, así que no sabía de qué estaba hablando Kenpachi.

Ichigo, por su parte, ponía caras de "¿AH?" y "¿CÓMO?" cada vez que Kenpachi formulaba una nueva pregunta. De verad que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué responder.

Byakuya sonreía para sus adentros, esta ronda era suya por completo.

Y así continuaron las preguntas y Byakuya contestó todas y cada una de ellas por más complicadas que fueran.

Al terminar las veinte preguntas, Tosen levantó la pizarrita utilizada por Ichimaru anteriormente con el nuevo marcador de 20 a 0 esta vez a favor de Byakuya.

-¡Y el ganador de esta ronda es nuestro Byakushii! – dijo Yachiru.

Esta vez fue Rukia la que le hizo una mueca realmente fea a Ichigo, algo así como "¡Chúpate ésa!" mientras grita y agitaba sus pancartas por su Nii-sama.

-Y ahora, pues ya que nuestros participantes están empatados, esta última ronda será la decisiva. Como les comenté se llama "Demostración de una conquista". Aquí nuestros finalistas tendrán que demostrar sus dotes para conquistar a una bella dama.

-¿QUEEEEEEEÉ? – gritó Ichigo mientras a Byakuya se temblaba la ceja muy disimuladamente.

-Como lo dije Ichi-chan, cada uno tendrá que utilizar sus propias capacidades para conquistar a tres bella señoritas. El que logre conquistar a dos de ellas será el ganador y recibirá ese fabuloso premio que nadie sabe qué es – dijo Yachiru con su famosa sonrisa – veremos qué tal les va…

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
